Toi et moi contre le monde entier
by Rosie-Rose16
Summary: Marinette est meurtrie. Après cinq ans de combats acharnés, elle n'a qu'une hâte: en terminer avec sa double-vie. Mais alors que le combat final arrive enfin, elle est loin de se douter que la descente aux enfers ne fait que commencer. Pour elle, mais aussi pour le garçon qu'elle aime.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Et voilà, voici l'histoire que j'ai commencé à pondre il y a déjà un bon six mois! Elle contient en ce moment 14 chapitres, mais il m'en reste 4 autres à écrire. J'attendais avec angoisse la sortie des épisodes de Chat Blanc et de Félix pour pouvoir publier mon 1er chapitre, et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu peur, et pas à peu près, après avoir vu la bande-annonce de Chat Blanc! Heureusement pour moi (mais seulement pour moi :P), ni Marinette, ni Adrien ne connaissent l'identité l'un de l'autre à ce jour. Fiou! Sinon, adieu tout mon travail... Et encore plus à mon avantage, Chat Blanc m'a démontré que mon histoire faisait assez de sens. Enfin... j'espère!_

_AVERTISSEMENT: j'ai pris en compte tous les éléments de la saison 3, donc il y a beaucoup de spoilers! Aussi, il y aura beaucoup de moments difficiles pour mes personnages et beaucoup de larmes dans mes chapitres (du genre de mon autre fanfic "Only Love", si vous l'avez lue!)._

_Comme mes chapitres sont déjà écrits, je devrai les publier assez rapidement :)_

_Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture! J'espère que vous aimerez..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« S'en est fini de ton règne, Papillon! »

Ladybug releva le menton, un air de défi dans le regard. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle vit, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, l'homme masqué déposer un deuxième genou à terre, son bâton à quelques pas de lui.

« Je dirais même, ajouta Chat Noir, que vous êtes enfin dans nos filets. »

Le héros se tenait debout, à côté de Ladybug, les bras croisés. Bien qu'un léger sourire s'affichait sur son visage, il avait lui aussi peine à reprendre son souffle. Tout comme Marinette, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de ses tempes mais contrairement à elle, un léger filet de sang traçait son chemin jusqu'à sa joue.

« Où... Où suis-je... ? », résonna une voix derrière eux.

Marinette ne se retourna pas. Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de détourner une nouvelle fois son regard de son ennemi. Elle senti Chat Noir incliner légèrement la tête vers le héros à sa droite.

« Carapace? »

Il ne fallut qu'un mot au jeune-homme vêtu de vert pour comprendre. Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui, encore akumatisé quelques secondes plus tôt, leur avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Un écho de pas retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Queen Bee.

« Aucun interrupteur dans cette satanée pièce, maugréa-t-elle. C'est immense et... »

Trois claquements résonnèrent et une par une, d'énormes ampoules accrochées à un haut plafond se mirent à illuminer la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête.

« Mais... comment? », s'indigna Chloé Bourgeois sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Elle avait posé ses points sur les hanches et regardait Réna Rouge d'un air accusateur. Celle-ci avait encore les bras dans les airs.

« Jamais entendu parler de la technologie ? », se moqua la renarde avant de se tourner et de rejoindre Carapace auprès du jeune-homme désakumatisé.

Queen Bee grogna, puis son attention se tourna de nouveau vers la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient.

« Nom d'un chien! Mais _où _avons-nous atterri? »

Marinette avait déjà balayé la vaste pièce du regard. Celle-ci s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre de chaque côté et le plafond devait bien se trouver à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Stupéfaire, elle réalisa qu'ils se tenaient tous sur un étroit pont suspendu qui menait vers un immense arbre dont les racines se répandaient tout autour d'eux, en dessous d'eux et même entre chacune des poutres qui décoraient la pièce.

Un énorme vitrail décorait le mur et Marinette était sûre qu'une lumière plus que resplendissante serait passée à travers pour éclairer toute la pièce s'ils avaient été en plein jour.

Son attention se porta à nouveau sur l'arbre devant elle et elle fronça les sourcils. De nombreux papillons blancs semblaient se réunir autour d'une sorte de socle, qui semblait alimenté par une dizaine d'énormes câbles d'alimentation.

« Seize akumatisés, siffla Chat Noir, interrompant le fil de pensées de Marinette. Impressionnant, même pour toi Papillon. »

L'héroïne se tourna vers son partenaire alors qu'une lueur de colère passait dans ses yeux, bien que son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Les images de la bataille revinrent dans sa mémoire.

Le combat avait été féroce. Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'akumatiser la majorité des habitants de Paris, le Papillon s'étaient concentré à ne relâcher qu'un monstre à la fois, se nourrissant du drame d'un accident survenu la veille, alors qu'un autocar emmenant plusieurs classes de primaire avait été percuté par un camion lourd dont le conducteur s'était endormi.

Le papillon n'avait jamais encore osé s'attaquer à des victimes en deuil mais son désespoir, après cinq ans de combat acharné mais sans résultat contre Ladybug et Chat Noir, l'avait poussé à l'extrême. Ses akumatisés s'étaient avérés si puissants qu'aucun héros ne s'en était sorti complètement indemne. En plus de devoir fusionner plusieurs Miraculous avec le sien, Marinette avait dû en distribuer certains à ses nombreux compagnons de combat.

Un par un, ils avaient fini par tomber, tous sauf Alix, Alya, Nino et Chloé.

Le Papillon, voyant que ses forces faiblissaient, avait tenté de s'enfuir par les bouches d'égouts. Bunnix était alors restée en arrière, tenant fermement Mayura sous son emprise. Les cinq autres héros avaient réussi à le suivre le vilain. Dans le noir de la nuit, aidés seulement par les néons de sorties de secours, ils avaient réussi à vaincre le dernier Akuma du Papillon et le vilain lui-même.

Ladybug posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, l'alertant ainsi de son prochain mouvement, puis s'avança vers l'homme qui était maintenant à genoux devant elle.

« Papillon... »

« Non..., la coupa-t-il. Non! Non, non, non, _non_. Je ne peux _pas_ abandonner ! »

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et tendit la main. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler à la vue de l'homme devant elle. Les mains en points, crispés sur ses genoux, les larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues et la tête baissée, il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'indéniable. Il était vaincu, mais ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Papillon, réessaya Marinette, ferme mais compatissante. C'est fini. Vous avez akumatisé votre dernière victime. Il est maintenant temps de vous rendre. »

Elle tendit la main.

« Je vous laisse vous rendre, continua-t-elle. Je vous laisse nous rendre votre Miraculous et vous livrer aux autorités. »

« NON! », ragea l'homme.

Il leva la tête vers elle, la mâchoire crispée, les veines ressortant sous l'effet des nombreuses émotions qu'il vivait. Chat Noir fut à côté de sa compagne en un instant et bien qu'elle ne percevait plus aucune menace venant du Papillon, elle senti l'aura protectrice de son partenaire. Après cinq ans à combattre à ses côtés, les mots n'avaient plus besoin d'être échangés entre eux. Il était là pour la protéger, qu'elle soit ou non en danger.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, expira-t-il. J'ai _besoin_ de vos Miraculous. »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Pour mon fils. Pour... mon... mon... fils! »

Marinette ne regarda pas son partenaire mais sut qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Elle-même était étonnée par la déclaration du vilain. N'avait-il pas voulu leurs Miraculous pour détruire le monde?

Soudain, le Papillon plaça ses mains en avant de lui, sur le sol, et posa sa tête par terre.

« Je vous en supplie! Aidez-moi, donnez-moi vos Miraculous. »

Sans un mot, Ladybug et Chat Noir se regardèrent. La lueur joyeuse qui illuminait constamment les yeux de son compagnon avait disparue, cédant place à une tristesse nouvelle. Marinette prit la main de Chat Noir et la serra, opinant devant la demande silencieuse de son partenaire. Doucement, Chat Noir avança la main.

« Papillon, dit-il en l'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'aidant ainsi à se relever, bien que vos raisons soient peut-être valides et même louables, l'utilisation des deux Miraculous pourraient causer la destruction de Paris, voir même de la France entière. Pour une vie, aussi précieuse soit-elle, pourriez-vous en sacrifier des dizaines de milliers? »

Tout en parlant, il avait descendu doucement sa main libre vers le Miraculous en forme du papillon ornant le costume du vilain. Celui-ci avait levé la tête et le regardait à travers ses larmes.

« Oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma famille... »

Chat Noir se figea un instant puis, le visage plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire, pris alors possession du Miraculous, relâchant instantanément la transformation du Papillon.

Gabriel Agreste prit place devant leurs yeux.

Dire que Marinette éprouva un choc serait manquer de mots pour exprimer l'onde phénoménale qui secoua son âme toute entière. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle senti son sang se glacer.

Gabriel Agreste. Le Papillon était Gabriel Agreste.

_Adrien, _pensa-t-elle instantanément.

Le Papillon était le père du garçon qu'elle avait aimé à la folie, qu'elle aimait sûrement encore.

Et soudain, en à peine quelques secondes seulement, un tsunami de pensées l'envahi. Elle s'était doutée plus jeune qu'il avait pu être le Papillon, mais la même journée, il avait été akumatisé. C'était aussi lui qui possédait le livre de l'Ancien.

Un sentiment d'horreur envahi l'héroïne. Cet homme, qui négligeait son fils jour après jour, proclamait maintenant que c'était pour… _le sauver?_

Elle senti soudain la main de Chat Noir relâcher la sienne alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol. Un petit coin de son esprit enregistra qu'il semblait aussi ébranlé qu'elle. Avec peine, elle détacha son regard de Gabriel Agreste et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils légèrement froncés et son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son cerveau refusa d'aller plus loin. L'image d'Adrien, avec son sourire doux et ses yeux d'une bonté incroyable venait de se superposer au visage de Chat Noir et elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_C'est un... cauchemar !_

« Espèce d'ENFOIRÉ!, » hurla Chloé quelque part à sa gauche.

Chat Noir ne bougeait toujours pas et Marinette se força cette fois-ci à tourner le regard vers Queen Bee.

« ENFOIRÉ! ENFOIRÉ! ENFOIRÉ! »

La jeune-fille enragée se débattait dans les bras de Rena Rouge qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à la garder en place. Le visage rouge, rongé par la rage, elle hurlait et se démenait de toutes sortes ses forces.

« Nin… Carapace! J'ai besoin d'… »

Nino passa à côté d'elle sans la voir et s'approcha du Papillon si rapidement que Marinette, qui ne pouvait se remettre de son état de choc, ne put l'empêcher à temps de donner un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire du père d'Adrien.

Celui-ci s'étala sur tout son côté gauche.

Ce fut comme une claque pour Marinette. Elle se retourna rapidement et sauta devant Gabriel, posant fermement ses mains sur le torse de Carapace, l'empêchant d'assener de nouveaux coups au vilain. Queen Bee apparu soudain à ses côtés et Ladybug dû écarter ses deux bras cette fois-ci pour repousser ses amis.

D'un doigt accusateur, Nino baissa son regard plein de mépris sur l'homme qui se rasseyait doucement, le nez en sang.

« Comment OSEZ-vous dire que vous faites tout ça pour Adrien quand vous êtes de loin le père le plus _affreux_ que la terre ait porté?! Comment, comment pouvez-vous dire que vous faites ça pour lui quand jamais, _jamais_ vous ne vous êtes réellement intéressé à lui? Comment pouvez-vous même penser que devenir un vilain pouvait réellement l'aider? Vous êtes fous! Vous êtes fous et maintenant, à cause de vous, Adrien aura tout perdu! »

Marinette entendit un hoquet derrière ses amis et vit Chat Noir, cette fois-ci les deux mains sur le sol, le regard flou, et nota que son compagnon avait commencé à respirer bruyamment. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se concentrer sur lui. Elle posa son regard sur Alya, qui avait à nouveau entouré l'homme fraîchement akumatisé de ses bras, et posa à nouveau son attention vers Nino et Chloé.

Tout était si… terrible. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Quelle malédiction avait pu toucher avec autant de force le garçon le plus bon, le plus attentionné et doux qu'elle avait connu? Et pourquoi, _pourquoi _devait-elle être celle qui devait mettre son père en prison, elle et ses meilleurs amis ?

Elle secoua sa tête et ravala ses larmes de tristesse et de rage. Elle était Ladybug et se devait d'agir en conséquence. Elle se cacherait et pleurerait sur son sort et celui d'Adrien plus tard.

« Carapace, Queen Bee, leur dit-elle aussi calmement que possible, bien que sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Maintenant n'est pas le temps. A-Adrien aura besoin de vous. Vraiment. Finissons-en. Carapace, appelle la police. Queen B… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas », coupa Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il essuyait le sang de son nez avec le dos de sa main et regardait maintenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'envie de lui assener un autre coup la tenta fortement.

« Il-il a besoin d'elle, continua-t-il. J_'ai _besoin d'elle. »

De quoi parlait-il? Était-il en train de sombrer dans la folie?

« Je… je ne _peux pas_ vivre sans elle. »

Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne parlait quand même pas de… Elle suivit le regard de l'homme et il se posa avec effroi sur le coffre vitré qu'elle avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant. À l'intérieur, une…

« De quoi… », commença-t-elle, le vertige la saisissant soudainement.

« ADRIEN A BESOIN DE SA MÈRE! J'AI FAIT TOUT ÇA POUR LA RAMENER À NOUS! »

Les bras de Ladybug retombèrent en même temps que la compréhension faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Carapace et Queen Bee étaient eux aussi figés.

Elle entendit à peine Chat Noir se relever et passer à côté d'elle.

« Qu'avez-vous fait? », hoqueta-t-elle, la main devant la bouche, le cœur saignant presque de chagrin.

Gabriel se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber devant chat Noir et lui attrapa la cheville. Le héros s'immobilisa, la respiration saccadée, le visage d'une pâleur extrême. Ses yeux, écarquillés, fixaient obstinément le cercueil en verre.

« Chat Noir, sanglota le père d'Adrien. Et si... Et si c'était elle, et si l'amour... l'amour de votre vie devait mourir. Et si _Ladybug_ devait mourir, ne seriez-vous pas prêt à toutes les extrémités pour elle? Et si c'était votre propre _mère_? »

Mais Chat Noir ne l'écoutait pas et d'un geste agressif, il se libéra de l'emprise de Gabriel. Celui-ci tomba à terre en lâchant un hurlement. Son écho se propagea dans la grande pièce.

Comme hypnotisée, Ladybug ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus rien. Les larmes brouillaient son visage. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme qui gisait là, c'était Émilie Agreste.

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel attrapa sa propre jambe, la faisant sursauter.

« Et vous Ladybug? Et si vous, vous perdiez votre mère? Et si l'amour de votre vie était tué? À... À quoi _servez-vous_ si vous ne sauvez personne?! »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune-femme et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle leva ses mains. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lobes d'oreilles.

_À quoi servez-vous si vous ne sauvez personne?!_

Pouvait-elle sauver Émilie Agreste de son sort? Pouvait-elle faire une différence dans la vie d'Adrien? Pouvait-elle...?

Une main tremblante attrapa la sienne et força doucement son bras à redescendre le long de son corps. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et sembla soudain sortir de sa transe. Chat Noir semblait très mal en point. Son corps entier tremblait et de grosses perles de sueur roulaient de ses tempes vers son cou. Son torse se soulevait lentement alors qu'il haletait avec difficulté et son autre main, crispée, semblait vouloir arracher son costume au niveau de son cœur.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus Marinette, ce fut la douleur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son ami. Une douleur lancinante, une douleur ravageante.

Ne voyant plus qu'elle et son compagnon, elle força leurs mains à se détacher l'une de l'autre et enroula son bras autour de la taille du jeune-homme.

« Chat! Tu... tu es blessé? »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne semblait voir qu'Émilie, et avant même que Ladybug puisse poser une autre question, il avait commencé à avancer, la forçant à relâcher son étreinte.

« Chat! »

Elle tenta de le suivre mais Gabriel Agreste tenait toujours sa cheville. Elle trébucha et se retourna vers l'homme, tentant désespérément de se défaire de son étreinte. Suppliant et implorant, Gabriel Agreste n'était plus l'homme sûr et inflexible qu'elle connaissait. Dévoré par son désespoir, il tenta de se relever, s'agrippant à Marinette, enfonçant ses doigts dans le cuir de son costume.

Ladybug sursauta presque lorsque Carapace et Queen Bee réapparurent dans son champs de vision. Ils forcèrent sans ménagement le père d'Adrien à se détacher d'elle et le plaquèrent joue contre terre. Carapace prononça quelques mots que Marinette entendit à peine derrière les hurlements de l'ex-vilain.

« …police... Appel...Chat... »

_Chat..._

Elle se retourna brusquement et chercha son compagnon du regard. Il avait déjà atteint de cercueil d'Émilie Agreste et avait posé ses deux mains sur la vitre. La tête penchée, elle ne put voir son expression mais senti immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Presque au même moment, Chat Noir tomba un genou à terre et elle l'entendit gémir. En deux secondes, elle fut au-dessus de lui. Il agrippait son costume au niveau de son cœur et haletait avec force.

« Chat! Chat! »

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder. Elle constata avec horreur qu'il se battait pour respirer mais que l'air ne semblait pas atteindre ses poumons. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant bleues et la frayeur se lisait dans ses yeux.

« CHAT! »

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons qui tenaient toujours Gabriel Agreste immobile.

« Que lui avez-vous fait? », ragea-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur Gabriel.

Chat Noir posa une deuxième main à terre.

« Il... Il est blessé! RENA! »

Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau vers son partenaire, paniquée.

« Chat, respire, je t'en prie, _respire_! »

Ses grands yeux verts émeraude se plongèrent dans les siens et pendant un simple instant, la frayeur et le désespoir laissèrent place à la tendresse et à la résilience. Chat Noir leva sa main gantée vers elle et tremblant, caressa sa joue. Elle attrapa sa main avec désespoir.

« N'abandonne pas, bats-toi, je t'en prie! »

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle n'était plus Ladybug, calme, pleine de sang-froid. La peur l'immobilisait.

_Je suis désolé_, semblait dire Chat Noir. _Je suis désolé..._

Puis, comme s'il n'avait plus de raison de se battre, il s'effondra.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Ils sont ma plus grande motivation!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Il respire encore, mais faiblement ! »

La voix de Rena rouge fit sursauter Ladybug qui s'était figée, la panique l'immobilisant complètement. La renarde s'était rapidement agenouillée à ses côtés et avait posé ses deux doigts sur le cou de Chat Noir.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgence! »

Marinette secoua sa tête, se forçant à se concentrer sur l'important. Elle se força à canaliser son coté « Ladybug » mais la vue de son compagnon inconscient dans ses bras rendait la tâche difficile.

_Hôpital. Il faut aller à l'hôpital._

Elle senti soudain Chat lui échapper des doigts. Rena Rouge le tirait vers elle, passant le bras du jeune-homme inconscient au-dessus de son épaule. En un éclair, Ladybug sauta sur ses deux pieds et arracha presque son compagnon des bras de son amie masquée.

« J'y vais. »

Son ton de voix était sans équivoque. Elle ne laisserait pas son partenaire seul. Jamais.

« Mais... Et le Papillon? »

En cet instant, le sort de Papillon n'affectait plus Marinette. Pour ce qu'il en était, il pouvait bien se faire maltraiter par Nino et Chloé, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Son esprit était concentré sur Chat, qu'elle souleva grâce à sa force surhumaine.

« Livrez-le à la police. J-je reviendrai dès que possible. »

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et se mit à courir vers la sortie, Chat Noir sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la rue, elle eut du mal à s'adapter à la lumière du soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever. Elle fut choquée par l'ampleur des dégâts qui s'étendaient devant elle. Ving-six akumas vaincus, mais avec leurs lots de pertes.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son dernier Lucky Charm et qu'elle pouvait, en plus de tout réparer, sauver Chat Noir. Sans perdre une minute, elle agrippa son yo-yo d'une main tout en tenant toujours fermement son compagnon d'un bras et le lança dans les airs.

« Lucky Charm! »

Un objet en tissu lui tomba dans la main qu'elle relança immédiatement dans les airs, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder.

« Miraculous Ladybug! »

Des milliers de coccinelle s'envolèrent et, la respiration saccadée, l'espoir lui serrant le cœur, elle tourna sa tête vers son compagnon. Elle fut saisie d'effroi lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout avait l'air comme avant, mais que les lèvres de Chat étaient plus bleues que jamais.

Elle échappa un sanglot.

_Non, non, non..._

Pourquoi, pourquoi sa magie ne le guérissait pas?

Sans perdre une seconde, elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs. Au même moment, ses boucles d'oreilles émirent un signal.

_NON!_

Épuisée par ses transformations à répétition durant leurs nombreuses heures de combat, Tikki n'était plus capable de lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin. Elle tira donc sur son yoyo et s'envola dans les airs, se détestant elle-même de ne pas avoir pensé à sa détransformation avant d'utiliser son Miraculous. Les choses risquaient maintenant de se gâter.

Heureusement pour les deux héros, et grâce à ce qui lui restait d'adrénaline, elle réussit à atteindre l'hôpital en un temps record. Ses boucles d'oreilles clignotèrent une dernière fois alors qu'elle déposait Chat sur l'un des seuls brancards libres devant la porte des urgences et cria à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Lady... »

Sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers celle de Chat Noir. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il la regardait faiblement. Habituellement si verts et plein de vie, ils avaient perdu leur teinte. Il leva un bras vers elle et ouvrit sa main. Le Miraculous du Papillon s'y trouvait encore et la jeune-fille le lui prit doucement.

Sans bouger, il la suivit du regard, son expression indéchiffrable.

Marinette senti une vague d'affection l'atteindre et se baissa rapidement vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains et posant son front contre le sien.

« Chaton, ça... »

Elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Ça va aller, ok? »

Le croyait-elle vraiment? Et la croirait-il alors que son visage était baigné de larmes, que ses yeux trahissaient sa peur, que tout son corps tremblait sous l'émotion et l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir?

« Je reviens le plus vite possible, je te le promets. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et, le cœur lourd, se força à détourner son regard du sien, à s'écarter, à se retourner et à courir le plus loin possible de l'hôpital.

Elle se prépara à lancer son yoyo mais se détransforma aussitôt, sur le trottoir, en plein milieu de la rue. Elle attrapa Tikki, leva les bras sur son visage, et malgré la brûlure violente dans ses poumons, se força à ignorer les regards étonnés et à courir sans s'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes d'une course folle et effrénée, elle trouva refuge dans une ruelle adjacente et s'agenouilla derrière une grosse poubelle.

« Marinette... »

« Tiens Tikki, mange vite, il faut y retourner. »

Après le cinquième Akuma en l'espace de deux heures, Marinette n'avait eu d'autres choix que de rentrer chez elle et, se préparant au pire, avait rempli non seulement son sac de macaron, mais aussi ses poches. Il ne lui restait que quelques-unes de ces friandises mais aucune n'avaient survécues aux nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus.

Elle tendit donc une moitié de macaron et un paquet de miettes à Tikki.

Lorsque son Kwami commença à manger, non sans regarder sa porteuse avec inquiétude, Marinette appuya sa tête contre le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée.

_Respire Marinette, respire._

Mais plus elle pensait à se contrôler, plus son corps semblait vouloir faire le contraire. Et lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue, elle grogna et l'essuya brusquement.

La jeune-femme était exténuée, voir même éreintée. Les attaques avaient duré trois jours durant, pendant lesquels elle n'avait pu se reposer plus de 2h à la fois. Ses transformations incessantes, ainsi que ses nombreuses fusions avec les autres Kwamis avaient drainé l'énergie de Tikki et plus les Akumas apparaissaient, moins il était facile de les vaincre.

Même son Lucky Charm s'était avéré inutile à plusieurs reprises tant son cerveau avait été incapable de résoudre les puzzles que son pouvoir lui offrait.

Chat Noir, de son côté, n'avait jamais perdu ni courage, ni détermination. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait saisi par les épaules et lui avait rappelé qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient vaincre le monde, qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient toujours les solutions à leurs problèmes.

_Et il avait eu raison, comme à chaque fois_, pensa-t-elle, essuyant une autre l'arme.

En cinq ans de partenariat, son compagnon s'était avéré être une constante rassurante dans sa vie. Passé l'âge de 15 ans, le héros avait non seulement grandit en apparence, mais aussi en maturité. Bien que ses sentiments n'aient jamais changé envers elle −et il aimait le lui rappeler de temps en temps−, il était passé du garçon puéril, insouciant et charmeur excessif à un jeune-homme réfléchi, à un partenaire solide et honnête, fort autant sur le plan émotionnel que physique, et surtout redoutable pour les ennemis qui croisaient leur chemin.

Bien sûr, il continuait de l'exaspérer avec ses jeux de mots ridicules et jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'accepté le fait qu'elle aimait peut-être ses blagues souvent douteuses. Petit à petit, avec les années, ses tentatives de séduction avaient commencé à être plus subtiles, moins calculées. Parfois, quand il oubliait le masque qu'il portait, la sincérité de ses sentiments était exposée et c'était dans ces rares moments qu'il réussissait à provoquer une réaction en elle, réaction qu'elle rejetait aussitôt.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait commencé à ressentir de la jalousie lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'une fille qu'il avait fréquentée dans l'espoir de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait aussi commencé à aimer ses regards et ses sourires plein de charme, ses mots et caresses réconfortantes pendant les rares moments de vulnérabilité qu'elle pouvait vivre. La chaleur et l'odeur de son compagnon avait commencé à lui procurer un sentiment de bien-être intérieur, mais quand elle finissait par réaliser qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, elle faisait à chaque fois un pas en arrière, respirait et forçait son mur protecteur à se reconstruire.

Parce que plus jeune, elle avait appris qu'une histoire d'amour entre eux pouvait détruire le monde.

Il le savait, et elle savait qu'il savait, mais il acceptait. Le jeune-homme qu'il était devenu ne réagissait plus comme celui qu'elle avait rencontré. Il acceptait sans plainte ni renfrognement. Parfois, pendant à peine une seconde, elle pouvait voir dans son regard les blessures qu'elle lui infligeait, mais très vite, elles laissaient place à la résignation. Il affichait alors un sourire, un peu faux, et le gardait en place jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne réel. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment mais Marinette refusait d'y penser. Elle refusait de se laisser atteindre par lui, pas tant que le Papillon ne serait pas vaincu, pas tant que son cœur ne serait pas totalement libéré d'Adrien.

_Adrien…_

Une autre larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue, qu'elle chassa rageusement. Non, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à Adrien.

À l'instant, c'était Chat, _son _Chat, son meilleur ami et allié, qui était en détresse, couché sur un brancard d'hôpital pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs pouvoirs et elle se sentait impuissante, si impuissante.

Pour la première fois, son mur s'était brisé en mille morceaux et pour la première fois, elle semblait incapable de le reconstruire. Et les résultats avaient été terribles. Au lieu de réagir rapidement et efficacement pour l'aider, elle avait paniquée. Elle s'était figée. Elle avait perdu sa raison et son sang-froid. Et maintenant, elle était terrorisée.

Là, assise dans cette ruelle délabrée, Marinette était terrorisée.

Les questions l'envahirent. Chat allait bien et soudain, au moment où il avait touché le Miraculous du Papillon, il s'était effondré. Pourquoi? Elle écarta ses doigts et regarda le Miraculous qu'elle tenait. Elle aurait dû être affectée elle aussi, non?

Ou alors c'était le Papillon qui avait attaqué Chat? Empoisonné? Mais, si ça avait été le cas, alors son pouvoir aurait dû le guérir instantanément, non?

Souffrait-il d'une maladie dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé? Marinette secoua la tête. Non, la coïncidence était presque impossible. À moins que ce ne soit le visage de Gabriel Agreste. Tous avait réagi, tous, même lui. De sa part à elle, à Chloé, Nino et Alya, c'était normal, mais lui, il n'était pas ami avec Adrien. Ou l'était-il? Si oui, pourqu…

« Marinette… »

La jeune-femme se tourna vers Tikki, réalisant qu'elle avait posé ses questions à haute voix.

« Je suis prête, allons-y. Tu comprendras quand tu sauras. Il est peut-être temps pour vous.»

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi… »

« Allons-y Marinette », supplia la Kwami.

Tikki avait l'air épuisée, mal en point mais aussi extrêmement… triste?

« Il est dangereux de laisser Chat Noir seul quand il ne peut pas se défendre ou empêcher quelqu'un de prendre son Miraculous. »

La jeune-fille hocha brièvement la tête. Même si elle ne s'était absentée que quelques minutes, elle sentait qu'elle avait été séparée de son compagnon beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Transformation ! », lança-t-elle d'une voix résolue.

Quand Ladybug arriva à l'hôpital, elle constata qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle décida cependant de se faufiler dans le bâtiment le plus discrètement possible. Si la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Papillon n'était pas encore parvenue aux oreilles de la population, cela ne saurait tarder et elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions.

Elle repéra tout de suite le comptoir d'information. Il était situé sous un escalier montant qui permettait d'accéder au 2e étage. Après avoir repéré une poutre en hauteur, elle brandi son yoyo et s'élança. Les deux secrétaires présentes sursautèrent lorsqu'elle atterri au milieu d'elles.

Marinette entendit plusieurs exclamations dans la salle d'attente mais ne perdit pas de temps.

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Chat Noir? »

La première femme, plus âgée et certainement celle avec le plus d'expérience, hocha la tête, lui souriant gentiment. Elle décrocha son téléphone et tapa sur plusieurs touches.

« Oui, dit-elle, ici la réception. Ladybug est là. Oui. Oui. C'est bon. On vous attend. »

La secrétaire raccrocha et se tourna vers Marinette. L'héroïne trépignait, le ventre serré. Elle regardait avec nervosité autours d'elle alors que les gens prenaient des photos et s'approchaient pour lui parler. En temps normal, elle n'était pas dérangée par la popularité de son alter-ego, mais aujourd'hui était différent.

Une main douce se posa sur son bras.

« Ce ne sera pas long. »

Le sourire de la vieille secrétaire l'apaisa légèrement mais la nervosité s'accentua lorsqu'un jeune médecin arriva vers elle d'un pas pressé.

« Madame Ladybug, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Elle ne se fit pas attendre et marcha d'un pas rapide après le médecin. Il était grand et Marinette, même dans son costume, restait très petite et devait faire deux fois plus d'efforts pour le suivre.

« Comment va-t-il? »

Le médecin tourna à droite, la guidant maintenant devant une rangée de lits occupés. Une nouvelle fois, elle ignora les regards et remarques autours d'elle.

« Disons que c'est… compliqué", répondit le médecin.

Le sang de Marinette se glaça.

« Comment ça compliqué?"

« Vous allez comprendre. Vous arrivez au bon moment. »

Il la guida vers un autre couloir aux portes fermées cette fois. Il lui ouvrit la première porte.

« C'est arrivé i peine deux minutes. »

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Ladybug entra dans la pièce et n'y trouva… rien. Il y avait bien un lit, du matériel d'hôpital, quelques infirmières mais aucune trace de Chat Noir.

« Où est Chat? »

Son corps ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle paniquer? Que se passait-il?

Un courant d'air entra dans la pièce, secouant ses cheveux.

« Il… il est parti. Par la fenêtre. »

« Quoi? »

« Nous l'avons oxygéné puis avons essayé d'effectuer les examens principaux mais il s'est mis à se débattre. Il n'a blessé personne mais avec sa force, il était impossible pour nous de le garder immobile."

Marinette gardait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre sans vitre.

_Il a __cataclysmé__ la fenêtre._

« Pour… pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le médecin. S'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, alors il ne lui restait plus de temps. Il fallait faire vite.

« Avez-vous essayé de lui enlever sa bague? »

Le docteur se figea.

« Non, non, on a vraiment… »

« Savez-vous ce qu'il a? Est-il en danger? »

« C'est impossible de savoir sans examens. À première vue, non, mais… »

Marinette n'écouta pas la suite. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et sauta. Elle atterri dans l'herbe.

« CHAT! CHAT! »

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Il y avait une rue à sa gauche et un stationnement devant elle qui s'étendait jusque loin sur sa droite.

Elle senti de nouveau la panique monter.

_Non! Ressaisis-toi Marinette!_

Par où irait-il? Pourquoi serait-il sorti? Il s'était peut-être senti menacé, il avait sûrement cru que les médecins allaient découvrir son identité. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été assez rapide à arriver et il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main?

_Stupide, stupide Chat!_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Si c'était le cas, il avait dû se détransformer et retourner dans l'hôpital non? Si oui, alors il était en sécurité. Mais si au contraire, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, ou n'était pas assez conscient pour comprendre la situation. Et si… Et s'il s'était évanoui quelque part dans la ville?

Alors elle se mit à courir. D'abord autours de l'hôpital, puis dans chaque ruelle, recoin, et détours autours du bâtiment. Elle questionna chaque piéton qu'elle croisa, mais que pouvait-elle demander? Elle savait qu'il était détransformé mais ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni qui chercher.

Désespérée, elle retourna à l'hôpital, décidée à fouiller chacune des chambres s'il le fallait.

Elle entra par la porte des urgences et fut bousculée par une équipe médicale. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, allongé dans un brancard, le visage baigné de larmes sous un masque d'oxygène, les bras et jambes attachées alors qu'il tentait de se débattre.

Elle l'entendit distinctement, malgré tous les bruits, malgré son masque.

« Maman... »

Il appelait sa mère.

Adrien appelait sa mère.

Alors Ladybug se retourna et pour la troisième fois en une journée, passa de nouveau les portes de l'hôpital. Elle tira son yoyo et se projeta sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Et là, enfin seule, elle craqua.

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer que je suis une fan finie du couple LadyNoir et qu'il a souvent été très frustrant pour moi de voir combien Ladybug était agressive envers Chat Noir durant la saison 3. Heureusement, les choses semblent s'arranger entre eux vers la fin. _

_Et vous, quel est votre couple préféré? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Il n'est pas mon préféré mais il y a des chapitres comme ça, qu'on n'a pas le choix d'écrire, pour que l'histoire avance et fasse du sens :)_

_À bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Marinette se souvenait encore du jour où elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Il pleuvait à la sortie du collège et Adrien lui avait simplement tendu son parapluie. Elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre.

Avec les années, elle s'était souvent questionnée sur la signification de l'amour au premier regard. Comment, en un regard, pouvait-on aimer si intensément qu'on était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre personne? Et jeune adolescente qu'elle était, elle avait souvent fait n'importe quoi. Mentir, espionner, traquer, trahir les gens qu'elle aimait, se fâcher, voler, s'allier à ses ennemis… Marinette avait fait de nombreuses erreurs et il lui arrivait encore maintenant, du haut de ses 19 ans, de grimacer en repensant à ces années d'immaturité qui étaient heureusement derrière elle.

Portant le manteau de Ladybug, elle s'était vue forcée de méditer sur les actions qu'elle posait et à déterminer ses valeurs. Et son comportement envers tout ce qui touchait son premier amour n'était pas digne de l'héroïne qu'elle devait être.

Avec le temps, elle s'était tout simplement assagie et de ce fait, avait commencé à voir Adrien sous un nouveau jour.

Plus jeune, elle avait jugé le garçon comme étant parfait et l'avait mis sur un piédestal mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle avait décidé, par elle-même et avec sa simple imagination, qui était vraiment Adrien : un garçon beau, parfait dans tous les sens du terme, qui ne faisait aucune erreur et avait toujours raison. Il avait été le prince charmant de son imagination.

Il est vrai qu'Adrien possédait de nombreuses qualités. Son cœur, si généreux et bon, accordait rapidement le pardon. Ses sourires étaient distribués à tous et il acceptait les épreuves qui lui tombaient sans cesse dessus avec résilience et positivité, mais avec le temps et grâce aux nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eues avec ses parents au sujet du jeune-homme, elle avait réalisé que certains points de la personnalité d'Adrien étaient surtout des réponses aux attentes irréalistes de Gabriel Agreste, son père.

Le jeune-homme se devait d'être parfait, dans ses résultats scolaires, dans son comportement, dans chacun des cours extra-scolaires qu'il suivait et même dans ses fréquentations. Il portait la marque Agreste sur lui et inconscient ou pas de ce fait, il ne flanchait jamais, ou rarement.

Dans ces moments rares, elle l'avait vu taquiner ses amis avec des blagues et des jeux de mots tous plus douteux les uns que les autres, éclaté de rire aux éclats et l'avait même surpris à jouer des tours. Le plus étonnant pour elle avait été de le voir se fâcher pour des événements ridicules et faire la moue durant quelques secondes. Mais très vite, le « naturel » revenait au gallot et Adrien redevenait le garçon parfait que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit.

Tout le monde, sauf elle. Car le voir ainsi éveillait en elle un sentiment d'injustice profonde, une envie de le sauver de lui-même et de son père. Alors elle s'était donné le défi de briser la carapace dans laquelle il s'enfermait. Pour cela, elle avait dû en premier travailler sur elle-même et sur la gêne qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Après deux ans à essayer de lui parler correctement, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas pris le bon chemin. Elle s'était tant concentrée sur son but de lui avouer ses sentiments qu'elle en avait oublié la base. Si elle était incapable de simplement devenir son amie et de pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente et complète devant lui, alors comment serait-elle capable de fissurer sa carapace? Et comment pourrait-il simplement s'intéresser à elle?

Car plusieurs garçons s'étaient intéressés à elle, pour qui elle était _vraiment_. Mais ce que Nathanaël, Luka et Corenthin avaient vu en elle, Adrien n'avait pas été capable de le voir. Et elle ne pouvait que se blâmer pour cela. Car lorsque Marinette se tenait devant lui, il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent d'agir étrangement, de bafouiller, de dire des bêtises ou même de ne simplement jamais répondre. Et ce n'était pas _elle_.

Adrien s'était alors tourné vers d'autres filles, et bien que ses relations ne duraient jamais très longtemps, Marinette avait simplement abandonné l'idée de lui révéler ses sentiments et s'était concentrée à devenir une bonne amie.

Ce fut un an plus tard que, lors d'une soirée chez Alya, et alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui, ses mots étaient sortis de manière naturelle.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime », avait-elle dit en riant.

Les deux s'étaient figés instantanément.

Adrien n'avait pas commenté mais l'avait regardé avec curiosité. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de sonner à la porte de la boulangerie et de demander à parler avec Marinette. Embarrassée, elle lui avait alors confirmé la nature de ses sentiments.

Adrien avait été très doux en lui expliquant qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais qu'il avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir en aimer une autre. Celui de Marinette s'était brisé en mille morceaux et, tandis qu'il lui parlait et qu'elle essayait de retenir le flot d'émotion qui la submergeaient, un Akuma s'était posé sur la spatule qu'elle tenait en main.

Le reste avait été flou puisque lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était produit. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle avait dû se transformer et poursuivre le papillon noir qui s'étaient échappé dans le ciel de Paris.

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Car une Ladybug akumatisée représentait un grave danger pour la population de Paris et particulièrement pour son partenaire.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle aire pour Marinette. Décider de ne plus aimer Adrien fut une décision extrêmement difficile, et un deuil en soi. Il était son premier amour et elle avait conçu une vie avec lui dans les tréfonds de son imagination. Réapprendre à imaginer sa vie sans lui avait été long.

Après deux ans, elle n'était pas encore sûre d'avoir réussi. Elle avait certes accepté qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait, mais parfois, l'espoir ressurgissait. Suite à sa déclaration, Adrien avait changé autour d'elle. Et pas juste lui. Elle-même s'était mise à enfin devenir naturelle avec lui.

Et leur relation s'était complètement transformée. Ils étaient passés en quelques mois d'une amitié étrange et un peu gênante à une amitié pleine de plaisanterie et de complicité. Mais comment, lorsqu'il éclatait de rire à cause d'une de ses blagues, pouvait-elle contrôler les battements soudains de son cœur? Et comment ne plus se noyer dans ses regards lorsqu'il la taquinait? Comment ne plus remarquer ses actes de générosité et ses efforts pour respecter les autres?

Elle essayait de se convaincre chaque jour qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, mais une partie d'elle lui hurlait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Adrien avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et même si un jour les choses changeaient entre lui et cette inconnue, Marinette avait perdu toutes ses chances au moment-même où Chat Noir avait retiré la broche du veston de Papillon.

Au moment même où Gabriel Agreste s'était détransformé devant eux.

Et en cet instant, couchée sur le toit de l'hôpital, Marinette se demanda si elle avait la force nécessaire de continuer à se battre.

Allongée sur le dos, les larmes coulant sans cesse de ses yeux, elle ne cessait de repasser en boucle les images d'Adrien et de Chat, chacun sur un brancard, chacun souffrant un mal terrible. Elle suffoquait à la pensée de leurs douleurs et elle désespérait d'être si inutile à ce moment-là.

« Marinette! »

Tikki apparu dans son champ de vision mais sa conscience l'aperçu à peine. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé qu'elle s'était détransformée.

« Oh Tikki, pleura-t-elle. Oh... Tikki... »

« Marinette, regarde-moi, supplia la Kwami. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Je peux t'aider. Je connais l'identité de Chat Noir, je peux... »

Marinette se releva d'un coup.

« Tu peux quoi, Tikki ? »

La jeune-femme essuya rapidement ses larmes et fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît. Je veux essayer quelque chose. »

Marinette hocha la tête et quand Tikki disparu à travers le sol sur lequel elle était assise, la jeune-fille s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur qui avaient repris en force. Elle essuya ses larmes et attendit.

Combien de temps elle attendit, elle ne le sut, mais ce furent sûrement les minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Maintenant détransformée, à peine habillée pour la température en ce froid matin d'automne, elle se mit à greloter et ramena ses genoux à elle, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, essuyant de temps à autres les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Soudain, Tikki réapparu à côté d'elle.

« Tikki! Que… que faisais-tu? As-tu des nouvelles de Chat? »

La Kwami lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

« Oui. Il est bien dans l'hôpital. Détransformé. »

Le cœur de Marinette se serra.

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi qu'il va bien. »

« Il… »

Soudain, une série de bulles sortirent de la bouche de Tikki. Marinette sursauta et, apeurée, attrapa sa Kwami.

« Que… Que se passe-t-il!? »

Frustrée, la petite déesse coccinelle grogna.

« C'est la magie qui m'empêche de dévoiler son identité. Je dois faire attention à la manière dont je parle de lui. Si ce que je prévois te dévoiler pourrait révéler quoique ce soit sur lui, la magie m'en empêche. »

Marinette hocha la tête, une nouvelle vague de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Dis-moi juste qu'il va bien. »

« Il est pris en charge. Et ça ne semble pas trop grave, de ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que sa famille est au courant? »

« Il… »

Une nouvelle envolée se bulles sortirent de la bouche de Tikki. Elle grogna.

« Je pense que ses proches arriveront bientôt mais il a besoin de repos surtout. Et il a de bons amis pour le soutenir. »

La jeune-fille releva tout de suite la remarque de la Kwami. Elle avait mentionné des amis, mais pas de famille.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'horizon afin que Tikki ne la voit pas et serra les points. Une larme de colère glissa sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait jamais permis à Chat de lui révéler quoique ce soit de son identité. Pas même le moindre indice. Et elle avait fait la même chose avec lui, pour les protéger, pour protéger leurs familles et pour protéger Paris, mais maintenant qu'il avait plus que tout besoin d'elle, elle ne savait même pas où le trouver, ni comment l'aider.

Et si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il n'avait même pas de famille? Elle savait qu'il aimait se transformer et parcourir la ville en solitaire parfois. Elle l'avait surpris de nombreuses fois en tant que Marinette. Ses yeux, habitués à son compagnon, pouvaient facilement le détecter lorsqu'il se faufilait sur les toits.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il aimait tant se transformer. Pour elle, être Ladybug était une responsabilité, souvent même un fardeau. Combien de fois avait-elle dû mentir à ceux qu'elle aimait pour combattre des Akumas? Combien d'amis avait-elle perdu au fil de temps à cause de ça? Combien de fois sa vie privée en avait été affectée ?

Mais Chat Noir, lui, aimait se transformer. Elle le savait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses sourires, dans ses blagues et dans ses gestes. Et elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi.

Et elle découvrait maintenant qu'il n'avait peut-être même pas de famille.

Elle secoua sa tête, s'efforçant de chasser les pensées noires qui la hantaient. Il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir qu'elle lui dévoile son identité, même en sachant qu'il pouvait tout perdre s'il le faisait, même en sachant qu'il les avait déjà détruit elle, et Paris, une fois, dans un futur qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Et pourtant, même malgré cette pensée, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir de la connaître, de faire plus complètement partie de sa vie. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu confiance qu'ensemble, ils étaient capables de vaincre n'importe quels ennemis, de franchir n'importe quels obstacles.

Mais Marinette n'avait jamais voulu. Sa responsabilité de gardienne pesait lourd sur ses épaules et savoir qu'elle devait lui retirer son Miraculous s'il connaissait son identité ou elle la sienne lui était insupportable.

En cinq ans, ils étaient devenus des alliés redoutables. Sur le champ de bataille, rien ne pouvait égaler leur union si étroite et harmonieuse. Leur symbiose était si exceptionnelle que Marinette ressentait au plus profond d'elle qu'aucun porteur du Miraculous du Chat ne pourrait égaler _son_ chat à elle et elle savait que Chat Noir ressentait la même chose.

Et il n'était pas qu'un compagnon de combat pour elle. Il était beaucoup plus que cela, et lorsqu'elle le réalisait, l'envie insupportable de tout connaître de lui la rongeait comme un feu ardent. Dans ces moments-là, elle devait se faire force pour taire ses sentiments et se concentrer sur son rôle.

Elle était Ladybug.

Elle n'avait _pas_ le choix.

Et pourtant, sur ce toit d'hôpital, ses convictions les plus profondes étaient ébranlées et elle n'était consumées que par une seule chose : être auprès de son compagnon.

Le savoir si proche mais si loin la torturait.

Elle se tourna vers sa Kwami.

Le froid d'octobre lui mordait la peau mais ce fut comme si une chaleur intense l'envahissait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire.

« Tikki… Que… Que peux-tu me dire de plus sur Chat ? Serais-tu… capable de m'amener à lui ? »

Elle vit le petit être coccinelle se figer, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Le Papillon est vaincu, non ? Il ne pourra pas… Tu sais… redevenir Chat Blanc. »

Le regard de Tikki se transforma, laissant place à plus de sévérité.

« Il y aura d'autres ennemis. »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais aucun son ne sorti.

_D'autres ennemis ?_

Sa respiration se saccada à nouveau et elle sentit le monde se mettre à tourner.

Elle n'était pas prête à penser plus loin que le moment présent. Elle n'était pas prête à imaginer que les épreuves des dernières années pouvaient continuer, que d'autres ennemis pouvaient apparaître.

Sa seule envie, à ce moment présent, était de s'allonger au côté de Chat Noir, sur son lit d'hôpital, de tout oublier. D'oublier la souffrance d'Adrien, sa propre souffrance, ces années passées à lutter et à voir son destin lui échapper des doigts.

Tout ce dont elle avait envie, à l'instant présent, c'était de parler avec Chat Noir. De l'entendre rire, de l'écouter faire les pires jeux de mots possibles. Et surtout, elle avait une envie douloureuse de tout lui raconter. De lui dévoiler son identité, de lui partager sa passion pour la mode, les rêves qu'elle souhaitait réaliser. Elle voulait lui parler de ses amis, et même les lui présenter !

Elle était sûre qu'il aimerait le caractère doux et convivial de Nino, la franchise et le courage d'Alya. Il aimerait surtout ses parents. Elle en était sûre.

« Marinette. »

Est-ce que Tikki ressentait son chagrin ? Elle ne le sut, mais lorsque la Kwami ouvrit la bouche, ses paroles résonnèrent jusque dans l'âme de Marinette.

« Tu es la gardienne. _Tu _fais les règles. »

Le cœur de la jeune-femme cessa soudain de battre lorsqu'elle comprit l'insinuation de Tikki.

Puis il reparti en furie.

Elle se leva d'un coup.

« Peux-tu m'amener à lui? »

L'espoir s'engouffra en elle comme une vague puissante mais fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle aperçut les épaules de la petite coccinelle se rabaisser.

Tikki secoua tristement la tête.

« Je ne le peux pas, malheureusement. Même avec toute la volonté du monde. Il est le seul qui peut te dévoiler son identité. Et même si tu étais sur le point de la découvrir par toi-même, la magie agirait sur toi et te ferait oublier le cours de tes pensées, comme c'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises. C'est… C'est le destin du Chat et de la Coccinelle. Il est réellement _le seul_ à pouvoir te dévoiler son identité. »

Une vague puissante d'émotion la frappa mais elle mobilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tikki. Si tu me dis qu'il est… bien entouré. Je peux… Je peux attendre. »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'horizon.

« Et puis je… je devrais y réfléchir. Je suis trop émotive. Non? »

La Kwami approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Es-tu… es-tu aussi allée voir Adrien… »

La kwami répondit à nouveau par un hochement de tête.

« Je savais que tu voudrais savoir. Il est lui aussi bien entouré. J'ai entendu les médecins parler d'une crise de panique, d'un état de choc. Ils lui ont administré un calmant. Il semblait déjà plus calme mais… »

Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Il va avoir besoin de vous. »

Marinette secoua la tête et renifla, l'angoisse lui resserrant l'estomac.

« Mais comment..., commença-t-elle. Comment pouvons-nous l'aider quand... nous sommes ceux qui ont enfermés son père et... et... empêchés sa mère de... Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner! Comment pourrait-il nous pardonner? »

« Il ne sait pas qui vous êtes Marinette, tenta de la rassurer Tikki. Et honnêtement, c'est d'Adrien dont on parle. C'est le même garçon qui ne voit que le bien chez les autres, c'est le seul qui a vu le potentiel du cœur de Chloé, c'est lui qui a donné de nombreuses chances à Lila de se racheter, de changer. C'est lui qui a aidé Ladybug à plusieurs reprises ses dernières années, parce qu'il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire! »

« Il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Non, tu as raison. Il ne mérite pas ce que _son père_ lui a fait, pas toi, ni Carapace, ni Nino, ni Queen Bee, ni Rena Rouge, ni aucun autre membre de notre équipe. Il ne mérite pas de subir les conséquences des choix de son père. C'est son père qui a pris les mauvaises décisions. Pas toi. »

« J'aurais pu la sauver. Je voulais... »

« Pour la sauver, il aurait dû perdre beaucoup plus. Vivre avec cette conscience affreuse d'être la raison pour laquelle tant de gens sont morts. Penses-tu que sa mère aurait pu vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience? »

Marinette releva les yeux et réalisa que Tikki avait raison.

« Les Miraculous de Chat Noir et de Ladybug combinés ont déjà détruit un peuple au complet par le passé. La motivation de la Coccinelle du moment était de détruire une maladie qui se répandait à une vitesse incroyable et faisait énormément de victime. Elle jugeait le sacrifice nécessaire et s'est ralliée à la cause du groupe extrémiste qui essayait de prendre leurs Miraculous. »

Ce fut au tour de Tikki de devenir émotive.

« Son vœu a éradiqué la maladie mais a enterré tout un peuple. Dont ses parents, dont ses amis. Et aussi son Chat Noir. Elle n'a pas été capable de survivre à tout cela. »

« Oh Tikki... Je suis tellement désolée... »

« C'est la seule fois où c'est arrivé. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, mais je t'ai senti aujourd'hui, proche de le faire. Et Chat Noir... »

Soudain, son regard s'adoucit.

« Chat Noir, courageux, plein de bonté, compréhensif. Un vrai héros. Il... »

Une série de bulle s'envola. Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchi à la manière de dire les choses, puis rouvrit la bouche.

« Il... me fait penser à Adrien. Je suis sûre qu'Adrien aurait fait exactement la même chose que Chat Noir, lorsqu'il t'a empêché d'enlever tes boucles d'oreilles. »

Marinette prit une grande respiration et se releva.

« Merci Tikki. J'ai... beaucoup de chance d'avoir ces deux hommes dans ma vie. Ainsi que toi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour eux tu sais. »

Sa Kwami lui sourit.

« Tu en auras l'occasion. Mais pour le moment, laisse-les se reposer. »

La jeune-fille hocha la tête et se tourna dans la direction de la maison des Agrestes.

« Il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire et je pense que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de repos ensuite. Les prochains jours seront difficiles. »

Elle pensa à ses amis, qui avaient combattus sans relâche pendant toutes ses heures. Elle pensa à Gabriel Agreste, qui devait être maintenant en état d'arrestation et bientôt emmené au poste de police et où elle était sûrement attendue. Elle pensa à tous les Miraculous qu'elle avait distribués, qu'elle devait reprendre, à tous ses compagnons de combat qui avaient été blessés. Et elle pensa à Adrien et à Chat Noir, qui auraient besoin d'elle durant les prochains jours.

Elle ne devait pas se relâcher, même si elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

« Allons-y Tikki. »

Elle appela sa transformation et sauta du toit de l'hôpital.

* * *

_Pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'ai dû m'écarter légèrement de ce que nous connaissons de la série. Voilà pourquoi seul Adrien (ou Marinette) peut révéler son identité à l'autre. Personne d'autre, ni aucune logique ne le pourra._

_Je trouve assez illogique, vu comme il est facile de les reconnaître dans leur costume, qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas. Et il y a eu bien d'autres occasions… Mais bref, l'épisode de Chat Blanc a démontré qu'Adrien avait assez de jugeote pour réaliser qui était Ladybug haha ! Donc pour cette histoire, oubliez ce moment de la série et rappelez-vous qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir se montrer à l'autre (sauf si on leur enlève leur Miraculous, évidemment !)_

_Et si vous vous demandez de quel peuple Tikki parlait, c'est celui de Pompei. Le vœu de la Coccinelle du moment a balayé la maladie mais réveillé le volcan. Et oui, j'ai une sacrée imagination ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

"Salut Chaton, dit Marinette d'une voix qu'elle espérait enjouée. Je... Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi..."

La jeune-fille était transformée, dans sa chambre, et tenait son yoyo proche de son oreille.

Elle avait décidé d'appeler à nouveau Chat Noir mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu.

"Tikki me dit que tu es encore à l'hôpital et..."

_Et ça me rend folle._

Elle se racla la gorge, se forçant à ne rien laisser voir de ses émotions.

"J'ai essayé de rentrer dans plusieurs chambres mais la sécurité m'a trouvé."

Elle se força à rire.

"Heureusement que ma vie de super-héros m'a appris l'art du mensonge, sans quoi..."

Elle baissa la tête et s'assit, se sentant soudain fatiguée. Elle ne tenta même pas de continuer sa phrase. Elle soupira, se frottant la tempe du bout des doigts.

"Je suis désolée Chat... Je t'ai promis de revenir mais je ne sais même pas où te trouver. Ça me rend folle..."

Elle imagina soudain le héros lui répondre et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire."

Elle fit semblant d'imiter sa voix.

"Ma Lady, ceci retombe sur ta tête. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que nous devrions connaître l'identité l'un de l'autre! Et blablabla."

Elle rigola pour de vrai cette fois mais refusa de lui expliquer combien, depuis quelques jours, elle réfléchissait sérieusement au fait de dévoiler ou non son identité.

"Oui, oui, _blablabla_, continua-t-elle d'un air faussement enjoué. C'est pas mal tout ce que j'entends quand tu parles parfois."

Elle eut envie de faire un clin d'œil mais sans lui en face d'elle, c'était dérisoire. Elle soupira.

"Tu sais, hier, avant de me faire mettre à la porte par la sécurité, j'ai... j'ai visité Adrien Agreste."

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait tant lui raconter.

"Il... Il est mon ami, tu sais. Dans mon quotidien. Il est aussi... l'ami de Rena, de Carapace et même de Queen Bee. C'est fou, non?"

Impossible de se retenir, sa voix se cassa quand l'émotion reprit le dessus.

"Il dormait encore. Ça fait trois jours maintenant."

Elle prit une pause, incertaine de lui raconter la suite. Tikki lui avait révélé plus que les médecins n'avaient pu leur dire. En fait, Adrien ne dormait pas quand elle et ses amis allaient le voir. Il faisait semblant. Cela faisait même des jours qu'Adrien n'avait pas dormi correctement. Il refusait la médication prescrite pour lui et s'enfonçait dans un état inquiétant.

Un thérapeute passait le voir mais il refusait de lui parler. Tikki avait lu le dossier du thérapeute, qui insistait sur le fait qu'Adrien se renfermait sur lui-même de manière dangereuse et qu'il insistait sur la présence de membres de la famille et d'amis pour l'aider.

Malheureusement, Adrien refusait aussi de les voir, feignant à chaque fois d'être dans un sommeil profond.

« Les médecins disent que le choc a été vraiment immense pour lui, continua-t-elle. Ils l'ont mis sous sédatif parce qu'à chacun de ses réveils, il… »

Son cœur se serra. C'était ce qui était arrivé. La première journée.

« Il ne supportait pas... »

Elle se mit à respirer plus difficilement, incapable de continuer sa phrase

« Je me sens coupable tu sais... Pour tout. Et tu n'es pas là pour me rassurer ou pour me remonter le moral, ou pour exercer sur moi cette magie étrange qui fait que les choses ont soudain l'air d'être plus faciles, plus belles. »

_Ou pour me faire sentir que je peux tout surmonter…_

Elle se racla la gorge, étouffant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais les mots ne sortirent pas.

_Tu me manques._

Elle sentit une pression au niveau de son torse et se força à reprendre son souffle. Dernièrement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

Elle secoua sa tête, chassant ses idées noires et se tourna vers son horloge. Comme à son habitude, elle était en retard.

« Enfin bref... Tikki m'a dit que tu n'as rien de grave mais elle est incapable de me dire ce que tu as exactement. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'ils te gardent en observation. Que tu as de la visite aussi. Je suis contente pour toi, rassurée même. J'ai très hâte d'entendre ta voix, mais que ça ne te monte pas trop à la tête, ok? S'il te plaît, rétablis-toi vite. »

Elle se sourit à elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte... J'imagine que tu n'entendras ce message et ceux que je t'ai laissés ces derniers jours seulement lorsque tu seras rentré chez toi et donc déjà rétablis. J'espère que ce sera bientôt. A... Appelle-moi, ok? »

_Tu me manques vraiment._

Incapable d'en dire plus, elle raccrocha. Elle regarda un instant son téléphone et se détransforma.

« Tikki? »

« Oui, Marinette? », répondit le Kwami qui venait juste d'apparaître à ses côtés.

« As-tu un moyen de savoir si Chat Noir a écouté mes messages? »

« Il ne les a pas écouté encore, mais lorsqu'il le fera, je te préviendrai. »

Tikki lui sourit et Marinette sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être éloignée de son partenaire aussi longtemps. Au début, les attaques des Akumas les avaient forcés à se réunir souvent, puis, avec le temps, elle et Chat Noir avaient décidé de patrouiller chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher afin de prévenir les menaces, mais surtout afin d'être capable de pouvoir se reposer ensuite.

Les patrouilles avaient atteint leur but, bien qu'il arrivait encore qu'une attaque d'Akuma soit déclenchée au milieu de la nuit, mais elles avaient surtout rapproché les deux héros, leur permettant de discuter un peu plus longuement à la fin de leur quart de surveillance.

Et après cinq ans à se voir quotidiennement, vivre un tel éloignement affectait Marinette beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Penser que Chat Noir vivait sûrement dans la même angoisse chaque jour la rendait un peu plus nerveuse.

Elle se dépêcha donc de prendre ses clefs, sa sacoche et d'enfiler ses chaussures, refusant de penser plus aux sentiments troublants qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle songeait à son partenaire. Nino et Alya devaient sûrement déjà être arrivé à l'hôpital et Marinette avait eu du mal à dormir à la pensée de pouvoir y retourner et d'avoir des nouvelles des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Elle dévala donc rapidement les escaliers, saluant brièvement ses parents au passage et se dirigea en courant vers l'hôpital.

Si Nino et Alya avaient maintenant leur propre appartement, Marinette, elle, vivait encore avec sa famille.

Après le lycée, Gabriel Agreste l'avait personnellement approché afin de lui proposer une position dans son entreprise et lui permettre de connaître toutes les ficelles du métier. Ébahie et émerveillée par cette demande, Marinette avait accepté immédiatement, abandonnant l'idée de faire des études supérieures ou d'intégrer une école d'art. L'occasion avait été trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Seulement, avec le temps, les choses s'étaient largement compliquées lorsque la jeune-femme avait découvert que vivre une double-vie et avoir une formation individualisée dans une entreprise réputée pour sa rigueur n'allait pas de pair.

Forcée de s'éclipser en plein milieu de séances d'essayage, de réunions toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres, ainsi que lors de préparatifs d'événements, Marinette avait vécu des situations si compromettantes que Gabriel Agreste lui-même l'avait mise à la porte.

Ce furent parmi les jours les plus sombres que Marinette eut à vivre.

Elle trouva un autre internat quelques mois plus tard mais les résultats furent semblables et elle se vit forcée de rentrer chez elle à nouveau.

Lourdement affectée par les expériences qu'elle venait de vivre, et souffrant d'une anxiété de plus en plus forte, elle s'était résolue à attendre.

Attendre de pouvoir vaincre le Papillon pour retrouver un semblant d'avenir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Au lieu d'être dans la chambre d'Adrien, Alya et Nino étaient assis par terre dans le couloir, à côté de sa porte, contre le mur. Nino avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux qu'il avait remontés et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Alya avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

L'inquiétude frappa Marinette. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Adrien?

Alya leva la tête. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges.

« Adrien est réveillé », dit simplement la jeune-fille. L'infirmière vient de nous le dire.»

Marinette fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit en face d'eux.

« Ce… ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle? »

Nino renifla mais ne releva pas la tête.

« Si, répondit Alya. Bien sûr que si. Oh… tu as dû croire… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, tout va bien Mari. C'est juste que Nino et moi, on n'arrive pas à rentrer dans la chambre. C'est… on se sent… »

_Coupables._

Alya se mit à radoter un peu puis se tut, mais elle n'avait pas à fournir d'explications à Marinette. L'héroïne savait. Elle savait que Nino et Alya se sentaient responsables des malheurs d'Adrien. Elle-même vivait dans une culpabilité quotidienne qui rongeait son âme.

Elle soupira et, jetant un regard vers la porte fermée d'Adrien, elle se laissa tomber à terre et croisa ses jambes.

« Je… je comprends… », commença-t-elle doucement.

Et elle comprenait parfaitement, et même plus encore. Les Miraculous de la tortue ou du renard ne pouvaient pas sauver Émilie Agreste. Le sien par contre, oui.

Mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher d'aider leur ami, d'être là pour lui. Leur secret était un poids à porter, tous les jours de leur vie, mais ils devaient justement donner plus, pour Adrien.

« ...mais il a besoin de nous, continua-t-elle. Il a besoin de… »

Des claquements retentirent derrière elle et un léger frisson parcouru son épine dorsale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? », accusa la voix de Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte d'Adrien et les regardait d'un air dédaigneux, ses cheveux coiffés en chignon serré et son tailleur bien repassé.

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Quoi? Peur d'entrer dans la chambre? », se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

Mais Chloé ne pouvait tromper personne. Elle-même semblait pâle et elle s'était sans le moindre doute efforcée de cacher les larges cernes sous ses yeux en appliquant généreusement quelques couches de maquillage.

« C'est pathétique… », murmura-t-elle, comme à soi-même.

Puis elle se tourna vers la porte et leva la main. Marinette réalisa que le bras de Chloé tremblait, et lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle s'immobilisa, incapable de faire le geste nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte.

Après un moment, elle se détourna.

« Comment pouvez-vous rester là, vous?, cria-t-elle soudainement. Êtes-vous ceux qui ont affronté son père? Êtes-vous ceux qui l'ont mis en _prison_?! Êtes-vous ceux qui n'ont pas pu sauver Émilie!? »

Elle étouffa un hoquet.

« Comment suis-je censée me présenter devant lui… »

Elle amena soudain ses mains devant son visage mais Marinette était déjà en face d'elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler quand la voix d'Adrien résonna à travers la porte.

« Chloé. Entre s'il te plaît. »

Les deux jeunes-femmes sursautèrent en même temps, le cœur de Marinette chavirant immédiatement au son de sa voix. Elle était ferme, mais douce.

Marinette recula ses mains avant que Chloé ne décide de le faire elle-même. Elle vit la blonde tourner sa tête vers porte et écarter doucement les doigts qu'elle avait gardés sur ses yeux.

« Allez Chlo. Ne m'oblige pas à me lever pour venir te chercher. »

La blonde chancela légèrement.

« Bon, dit la voix à travers la porte. Tu ne me donnes pas le choix… »

« Adrien, reste où tu es! »

Répondant immédiatement à la menace du jeune-homme, Chloé s'empara de la poignée et entra rapidement dans la pièce.

« Adrien Agreste!, entendit Marinette. Recouche-toi immédiatement, sinon je… »

Marinette s'approcha de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Sinon tu vas appeler ton père? », répondit Adrien, un faux ton d'humour dans la voix.

Ce fut là qu'elle le vit, dans sa blouse d'hôpital, les cheveux en bataille, le visage pâle et fatigué, et son cœur chavira. Il était debout, appuyé contre son lit, les bras croisés et regardait Chloé. Celle-ci s'étaient maintenant mise à gesticuler dans tous les sens, visiblement mal à l'aise et maladroite.

Machinalement, Marinette attrapa la poignée et referma doucement la porte afin de laisser le temps aux deux amis de se retrouver mais le mouvement attira l'attention du garçon. Il détourna son regard de la blonde et le plongea dans celui de Marinette.

Ce qu'elle y vit la désempara.

En la voyant, il avait froncé les sourcils, l'air surpris au premier abord. Puis, alors qu'il réalisait ce que la présence de la jeune-fille signifiait, une nouvelle émotion prit place sur son visage.

_Je ne veux pas te voir._

Saisie par la sévérité et l'affliction qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard, elle referma un peu trop rapidement la porte, la claquant au passage.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Marinette!, s'exclama Alya. Ça va?"

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se laissa tomber à côté de Nino.

Elle s'était attendue à tout. À tout sauf à ça.

Et elle eut soudain peur. Parce qu'elle avait vu Adrien entrer à l'hôpital en plein désarroi, elle ne pouvait pas croire que les choses aient changé en si peu de temps. En fait, elle était même sûre que c'était impossible.

Et ce qu'elle avait vu à l'instant sur son visage, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas non plus cette version parfaite de lui-même qu'il avait passé tant d'années à imiter. Non. Ce que Marinette avait vu, c'était le visage d'un jeune-homme qui s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même, qui avait laissé la colère envahir son cœur et qui, d'un seul regard, l'avait complètement rejeté.

_Non __non__non__… _

Elle se força à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, sans le vrai lui.

Mais comment elle, simple et normale Marinette, pourrait-elle être capable de faire une différence dans la vie du jeune-homme?

Elle frappa légèrement sa tête contre le mur, à nouveau frustrée par la situation.

Si elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre réellement son cœur durant les cinq dernières années, comment le pourrait-elle maintenant? La vie n'avait jamais été très clémente avec le jeune-homme mais à ce moment-là, assise sur le sol froid de l'hôpital, il lui sembla que le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur le garçon le plus gentil et attentionné que la terre ait porté et que malheureusement, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait tenter ne réussirait.

Elle perdait espoir.

C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans son esprit.

_Ma Lady, tu peux y arriver. Tu peux tout faire, simplement avec la force de tes convictions. J'ai confiance en toi._

Son cœur se serra et elle ferma les yeux.

_Tu es mon roc et mon soutien. Et tu peux l'être pour les autres. Ton amitié est importante pour moi, et elle l'est pour tous ceux qui rencontrent ton chemin. Je t'aime __Buginette__._

« Chaton… », murmura-t-elle si bas que Nino ne put l'entendre, se sentant un peu plus émotive à chaque seconde.

Même loin d'elle, les mots pleins d'optimisme et d'encouragements de Chat pouvaient l'atteindre.

Se rappelant soudain que Chat aussi ne devait pas être loin, elle vérifia sa sacoche et réalisa que Tikki n'était plus là. Une autre vague de soulagement l'envahit. Elle aurait bientôt des nouvelles de son compagnon.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis. Nino avait relevé la tête et regardait dans le vide pendant qu'Alya semblait se reposer sur son épaule.

« Ça va Nino? », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle senti Alya bouger et la vit tendre le bras vers elle. Elle prit la main de son amie et Nino vint aussi poser la sienne sur les leurs. Ce geste la renvoya à ses 15 ans, lorsque le monde semblait encore si beau, lorsque son amitié avec Alya et Nino était pure et sans tâche.

Depuis combien de temps Alya ne lui avait-elle pas pris la main ?

« Je vais mieux qu'Adrien, répondit-il, la voix enrouée, ramenant Marinette au présent. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits avant d'entrer dans la salle. Ce serait affreux si je m'effondrais devant lui. »

« Bébé, lui dit Alya doucement. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si ça arrive. Tu es son meilleur ami. Il ne peut qu'être touché par ton amour pour lui. »

Nino renifla.

« Touché?, grogna-t-il. Tu veux dire complètement embarrassé… »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Chloé sorti, se recoiffant au passage et essuyant rapidement le dessous de ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers les trois amis et Marinette remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait les yeux enflés par l'émotion.

Elle se releva, brisant le contact avec ses amis et croisa le regard de la blonde. Celle-ci se racla la gorge.

« Ressaisissez-vous!, dit-elle à voix basse, sûrement pour ne pas être entendu par Adrien. Il a besoin de vous. De nous. Il dit qu'il va bien mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il est... différent. Amer. En col...»

« T'a-t-il pardonné? », coupa Nino.

Alya plaqua la main devant sa bouche et regarda son fiancé d'un air scandalisé.

« Nino! »

Le jeune-homme baissa rapidement les yeux, réalisant soudain la signification de ses paroles pour Chloé. Celle-ci croisa les bras et regarda vers la chambre d'Adrien.

« Il dit qu'il n'a rien à me reprocher, mais… seul le temps pourra nous démontrer si c'est vrai. »

Elle soupira puis se concentra à nouveau sur Marinette et ses amis.

« Je dois y aller. Il y a un mariage, malheureusement, au Grand Paris. J'ai réservé une chambre pour Adrien si jamais il ne veut pas retourner chez lui et je pense avoir trouvé la personne parfaite pour l'aider avec tout ce désordre maintenant que Nathalie et M. Agreste sont sous les barreaux. Du moins en attendant de connaître le verdict de la cour. »

Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle grogna, leur fit un signe de tête et tourna les talons, répondant à l'appel.

Marinette la regarda partir et eut une légère envie de sourire. La forte personnalité de Chloé se démarquait toujours autant mais la jeune-fille en elle-même avait beaucoup changé. Malgré ses réticences à devenir compatissante et généreuse envers les autres, elle avait essayé avec les années de devenir une meilleure personne.

Comme Marinette, elle avait abandonné les études à la fin du lycée pour devenir la pupille de son père. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il la formait afin qu'un jour, elle puisse reprendre la direction de l'hôtel, et vu la manière dont la jeune blonde menait son bateau, elle était bien partie pour cela. Travaillante et courageuse, elle avait suivi quelques formations indispensables puis avait commencé à remplacer son père à de nombreuses occasions.

Chloé était née pour être une femme d'affaire et très vite, sa réputation était née. Elle n'était pas qu'une digne successeuse, elle était aussi plus douée que son père.

Être Queen Bee ne lui donnait que plus de charisme et surtout, plus d'opportunités. Marinette avait longtemps hésité à lui redonner ce rôle. Chloé les avait trahis. Elle avait été responsable du départ forcé de Maître Fu et avait même réussi à voler la Miracle Box sous ses yeux.

Et pourtant, Marinette l'avait à nouveau choisi, bravant la règle de ne jamais donner de Miraculous à un porteur dont le Papillon connaissait l'identité.

Heureusement, elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Remplie d'une force particulière, la jeune-femme avait été capable de résister aux akumatisations du Papillon.

Elle avait aussi pu se prouver indispensable à l'équipe. Jamais effrayée par les médias, elle tenait d'une poigne de fer les journalistes et gérait les situations les plus délicates dans lesquels les héros tombaient. C'était elle qui avait organisé la conférence de presse renseignant sur la chute du Papillon.

Avec les années, Chloé avait fini par respecter les amis d'Adrien et même si elle refusait de passer du temps avec eux, elle acceptait que son ami puisse les aimer autant. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur et elle l'avait prouvé à sa façon avec le temps.

Et Adrien tenait beaucoup à elle. Cela suffisait à Marinette.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

« J'y vais », leur dit-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« On te rejoint bientôt », lui confirma Alya.

La jeune-femme regarda la porte et prit une grande respiration. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et entra.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : adrien ! Olala ! J'aime Adrien ! Et encore plus Chat Noir ! J'avais bien hâte de le revoir )_

_Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'avoue qu'une partie ne m'impressionne VRAIMENT pas, mais je vais me torturer et accepter que rien n'est parfait. Sinon j'effacerai et recommencerai et je.n' . . .faire.ça._

_Je vous ai dit que j'écris depuis le mois de mai ?_

_Ma vie est trop occupée…_

_En parlant de ça, un truc majeur vient d'arriver donc il est très possible que je ne puisse pas publier le reste de chapitre aussi rapidement. Mes excuses !_

_Krokmou du 13 : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas te répondre en privé. Pour répondre à tes questions : la suite arrivera quand j'aurais le temps de la corriger et de la publier. Il y aura environ 16 chapitres !_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

« _Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi... »_

Ce furent ces paroles qui vinrent à son esprit lorsque le regard d'Adrien croisa celui de Marinette, alors que Chloé venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_« Elle est là », _pensa-t-il avec effroi.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait à les affronter, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Et il n'en aurait jamais envie.

Surtout Marinette.

Et d'un simple regard, elle avait déjà réussi à l'ébranler.

Adossé à son lit d'hôpital, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur Chloé qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il l'avait entendu crier dans le couloir et avait pensé qu'elle s'était adressée aux employés, mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait dû attaquer Marinette.

Il grimaça légèrement.

Il avait passé trois jours à éviter ses amis à tout prix mais la fuite n'était plus une option. Il devrait les affronter.

_« Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi… »_

C'était ce que Marinette lui avait dit, un an plus tôt, lorsque pour la première fois, elle avait été akumatisée.

Par sa faute.

Parce qu'il aimait Ladybug et parce que malgré ses rejets constants, son cœur n'avait jamais su en aimer une autre.

Parfois, il s'était demandé s'il ne serait pas devenu fou de Marinette si Ladybug n'était jamais apparue dans sa vie. Elle était en elle-même une héroïne du quotidien, tellement douce et gentille, fidèle et aimante.

Mais il avait déjà tenté de sortir avec Kagami dans l'espoir d'oublier Ladybug. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné et il avait perdu l'une de ses meilleures amies. Et même s'il avait essayé avec deux autres filles un peu plus tard, il n'avait jamais pu envisager faire la même chose avec Marinette.

Il tenait trop à elle.

Il avait appris à l'aimer au fil du temps. Très timide et même étrange au départ, Marinette n'avait cessé de l'étonner avec les années. Devant Chat Noir, elle avait toujours eu du répondant, devant Chloé, de la fougue, avec Alya et Nino, un sens de l'humour incroyable mais avec lui, même ses simples phrases avaient été difficiles à décoder.

Après deux ans, quelque chose avait pourtant changé en elle et leur relation avait fait un pas de géant vers la bonne direction. En l'espace de quelques mois, il la considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures amies. Drôle, affectueuse, timide mais courageuse, il l'admirait et aimait passer son temps avec elle.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher plus d'elle, et elle de lui. Comme si elle avait un secret bien à elle qu'elle devait protéger.

Ce fut lors d'une soirée chez Alya qu'il avait appris avec surprise la nature de ce secret lorsqu'elle avait échappé par erreur qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Curieux mais aussi inquiet de perdre ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire, il avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre trois jours durant, exaspérant Plagg au plus haut point.

Finalement, sous l'insistance de son Kwami, il avait fini par aller lui parler.

« _Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi… »_

Cette phrase, elle ne l'avait pas exactement dite à lui, mais plutôt à son alter-ego.

Et il n'avait pas compris.

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi ébranlé de sa vie devant la sincérité des paroles de la jeune-femme.

Elle s'était fait akumatisée devant lui et, impuissant, il était allé se cacher pour se transformer. À son retour, elle était toujours là, à genoux sur le plancher de sa cuisine.

Et elle luttait. En pleine conversation avec Papillon, Adrien l'avait entendu crier et se débattre. Un côté d'elle grognait contre la douleur du rejet qu'elle venait de vivre, contre le deuil d'un rêve qu'elle avait eu avec Adrien.

Un autre côté d'elle voulait se laisser aller aux persuasions de Papillon.

Adrien en avait eu le cœur brisé. Parce qu'il l'aimait, mais pas comme ça. Et parce qu'il n'avait jamais su. Les mots utilisés par Marinette contre le Papillon décrivaient les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui depuis leur première rencontre. Ses rêves de futur avec lui. Ses efforts pour devenir son amie et vaincre sa timidité excessive. Sa lutte pour rendre Adrien plus heureux et pour l'aider à sortir de sa carapace.

Elle l'aimait et elle souffrait, essayant de repousser les avances du Papillon.

Ravalant les émotions qui envahissaient son esprit, Adrien s'était avancé doucement vers elle. Un Akuma était souvent imprévisible et Marinette pouvait très bien l'attaquer.

À l'instant où l'akumatisée avait senti Chat dans son dos, elle s'était retournée lentement, son corps tremblant, et, malgré la sueur sur son visage et la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle lui avait souri tendrement.

« Tu es là…, lui avait-elle chuchoté. Je savais que tu viendrais m'aider… »

Il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle et, patiemment, elle l'avait attendu.

« Je… je ne te ferai pas de mal, avait-elle continué, haletante. Pas à toi, surtout pas à toi. »

Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, comme prise de vertige.

Quand elle les avait réouvert, ils s'étaient fixés avec intensité dans ceux d'Adrien.

« Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi… »

Elle avait à peine murmuré, mais l'effet de cette simple phrase ébranla l'âme d'Adrien toute entière. L'onde de choc fut si puissante qu'il s'était demandé si elle venait d'utiliser des pouvoirs sur lui.

Mais, le cœur soudainement en feu, il comprit qu'elle venait d'atteindre réellement son cœur.

Car les yeux bleus de Marinette, qui n'avaient gardé que leur forme et leur couleur lors de la transformation, brûlaient de sincérité, de confiance et de complicité. Ils brûlaient d'amour. Pour lui.

Pas pour Adrien.

Pour Chat Noir.

Il n'avait pas compris. Parce qu'il n'était plus le garçon qu'elle aimait. Il n'était plus Adrien, et en tant que son alter-égo, il l'avait à peine connu. Alors, d'où lui venait ce regard si fort et si plein?

Il l'avait à peine entendu lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de suivre l'Akuma jusqu'à ce que Ladybug arrive.

Il l'avait à peine senti lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé, le forçant à suivre le papillon noir qui venait de s'échapper de l'objet qu'elle venait de briser.

Parce que Marinette était forte comme ça. La seule qu'il ait jamais connu capable de résister aux pouvoirs du Papillon, la seule qui ait pu briser son propre objet akumatisé.

Même lui, un héros, n'avait pu le faire, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Les mois qui suivirent furent vraiment étranges pour Adrien. Et différents.

Il s'était premièrement demandé si elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle avait pu déclarer sa flamme aux deux garçons pratiquement en même temps. Mais avec les semaines, il dû accepter le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité secrète.

Il se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu à ce moment-là puis avait tout oublié par la suite, mais il n'avait pas osé retourner la voir en tant que Chat Noir. Il ne lui parla donc jamais de ce qui c'était produit lorsqu'elle avait été akumatisée. Elle avait tout oublié et il se décida à laisser les choses ainsi.

Mais quelque chose changea chez la jeune-femme et il finit par comprendre qu'elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose en ce qui le concernait, et même si leur amitié restait forte, il avait senti qu'elle lui échappait doucement des doigts.

Ce furent des moments difficiles pour lui. La laisser partir avait été impossible et la culpabilité provoquée par ses sentiments contradictoires lui dévorait l'âme.

Parce qu'il voulait revoir ses yeux brûler pour lui, mais aussi parce qu'avec les années, ses sentiments pour Ladybug s'étaient approfondis considérablement, parce que Marinette changeait doucement son monde mais aussi parce que Ladybug était son monde.

Il s'était alors forcé à choisir, et, éperdument amoureux, ce fut bien sûr Ladybug qui emporta sa bataille intérieur.

Mais après deux ans, la phrase de Marinette résonnait toujours dans son esprit et là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital suffocante, il considérait Marinette comme un danger. À elle seule, elle était capable d'ébranler son monde.

« Adrien!, s'énerva Chloé. Tu m'écoutes? »

Il se força à se concentrer sur elle. Ses yeux avaient rougis un peu et les dernières phrases de son amie d'enfance ressurgirent dans son esprit.

« Chlo, commença-t-il doucement. Je sais. Je _sais_ que ça a dû être une décision extrêmement difficile à prendre. »

Il avait été là, il s'en souvenait_._

« Tu veux dire _la_ décision la plus difficile à prendre de ma vie », grommela-t-elle, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix.

Il s'avança et lui prit les deux mains.

« Et je suis fier de toi Chlo. »

« Mais c'est quand même ton père. Et ta m… »

« Je sais », la coupa-t-il.

L'image de son père, puis de sa mère surgit à nouveau dans son esprit et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il fronça les sourcils, et toussa.

Il avait accepté Chloé dans sa chambre parce qu'elle était loin d'être émotive, qu'elle était dure et forte. Si elle ne pouvait pas garder ses émotions pour elle-même, il était mieux qu'elle parte.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de résolution pour arrêter le flot de larmes qui avait coulé de ses yeux à son réveil à l'hôpital. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour fermer son cœur à chacune de ses émotions.

Il ne voulait plus ressentir, et il était résolu à ne laisser personne l'atteindre.

« Je suis désolé Chloé, mais je suis fatigué, mentit-il. Je vais me reposer maintenant. »

Il se rassit sur son lit.

« S'il te plaît, dis à Marinette que je m'excuse mais que je la rencontrerai une autre fois. »

Chloé le regarda un instant puis claqua sa langue, visiblement contrariée.

« Si tu penses que je vais t'aider à l'éviter, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

Adrien blêmi un instant.

« Chloé… »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas spécialement, continua-t-elle, ramassant ses effets au passage et se dirigeant vers la porte, mais je sais ce dont elle est capable. Et c'est _exactement_ ce dont tu as besoin. On se voit plus tard. »

« Chloé! »

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle, laissant un Adrien frustré et anxieux derrière elle. Il croisa les bras et serra la mâchoire, tentant de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était déposé son Miraculous. Il l'avait enlevé lorsque les regards et les gémissements de Plagg envers lui étaient devenus insupportables. Il se demanda quelques instants s'il pouvait se transformer et s'enfuir, mais où irait-il?

Il ne pouvait imaginer retourner chez lui, et vivre sur les toits de Paris n'était pas non plus une option. Et puis les caméras de sécurité de l'hôpital auraient vite fait de découvrir son identité.

Il tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Marinette apparaître.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Adrien se força à ne pas briser le contact devant le malaise qu'il sentait chez la jeune-femme. Il serra les poings lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut Marinette », lança-t-il, se forçant à sourire légèrement.

Son amie s'avança doucement vers lui, répondant timidement à son sourire. Elle était habillée simplement et avait l'air fatiguée. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et elle ne s'était pas maquillée. Sa simplicité la rendait plus belle que jamais et Adrien eut soudain envie de se noyer dans ses yeux.

Il rejeta immédiatement la pensée.

La jeune-femme referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança doucement vers lui. L'image de sa mère dans son cercueil vitré s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et une vague d'émotion le frappa.

Lorsque Marinette s'appuya contre son matelas, à ses côtés, ses yeux descendirent un instant sur ses bras croisés et ses poings serrés.

« Salut », souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, mais dans l'esprit d'Adrien, les choses prenaient une tournure tout à fait différente. Les images de sa mère, morte, devant ses yeux, la détransformation de son père, les paroles de Carapace, la panique dans les yeux de Ladybug.

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain vulnérable.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis il souffla, incapable de continuer ainsi.

« Mari, je suis fatigué. On se reverra une autre fois, ok? »

Il l'avait dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais il sentit tout de suite le corps de Marinette réagir à son rejet. Elle parut déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes puis, soudain, la détermination qu'Adrien connaissait si bien chez elle atteint son regard.

C'était la même conviction qui enflammait les yeux de sa Lady et cette pensée provoqua une autre vague d'anxiété en lui-même.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Sous la force soudaine de ses paroles, Adrien se figea.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, luttant contre la tristesse et le deuil qui l'envahissaient à nouveau.

Il avait réussi à refouler chacune de ces émotions et voilà que Marinette, avec sa douceur, sa gentillesse et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, faisait craquer ses défenses.

« Adrien, je suis là pour toi. Nino et Alya sont là aussi, et Chloé. Nous te… »

« Arrête, la coupa-t-il, contrôlant à peine le tremblement de sa voix. S'il te plaît Marinette. Je ne veux pas de ta gentillesse. Tu n'as pas à me sauver. Tu n'as pas à être là. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune-femme de froncer les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que si Adrien. Tu es mon ami, tu es même plus que... »

Une onde de colère passa dans ses yeux.

_« Arrête! »_

Marinette sursauta et se tut immédiatement, visiblement angoissée par le ton de voix du jeune-homme.

Adrien détourna le regard, frustré de la situation, frustré de s'en prendre à son amie.

« Écoute Marinette, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre plus calme malgré la pression de plus en plus douloureuse dans son torse. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. J'ai voulu parler à Chloé parce qu'elle... elle se sent coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Alors j'ai voulu lui parler. Mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas plus. Alya, Nino. Toi. Je... Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne _peux _pas. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Marinette. Il les rejetait. Il _la _rejetait.

« Chloé est un diamant brut. Elle est dure, strict, elle va droit au but puis c'est fini. Toi, tu... tu... »

La vue embrouillée, Adrien se tut, soudain dépassé par les évènements, par les sentiments qu'il tentait désespérément de garder en lui. La pression se fit plus forte à l'intérieur de lui, l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

Marinette ne disait plus rien. Elle attendait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, immobile, prête à être recevoir tout ce qu'Adrien voulais lui exprimer.

« Tu... »

Elle le regardait avec tant d'inquiétude, avec tant de compassion! Elle le regardait comme Ladybug l'avait regardé avant de le laisser devant l'hôpital.

Il hoqueta et une larme coula douloureusement sur sa joue.

« Tu... tu fais _ressentir_. »

Quelque chose se figea dans le corps de la jeune-femme.

Il serra la mâchoire.

« Je ne veux _pas_ ressentir. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS ressentir! »

Le ton de sa voix avait monté. Il détourna brusquement sa tête, le regard en feu, le regard désespéré.

« Alors laisse-moi… S'il te plaît… »

_Ça fait si mal…_

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux, la culpabilité s'ajoutant aux autres émotions présentes dans son âme.

« Je veux juste... »

_... mourir._

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Qu'il ne veuille ou non, il ressentait et la présence de Marinette faisait tomber ses défenses.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se lever puis commencer à grimper sur son lit.

Son cœur arrêta de battre.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Marinette était maintenant à genoux, à ses côtés, et pressait le corps du jeune-homme de toutes ses forces contre le dossier du lit, ses bras autours de son cou.

Par reflexe, Adrien agrippa les rebords de son lit au même moment et lâcha un hoquet étranglé.

« Je t'aime, chuchota Marinette, la joue collée contre le côté de sa tête. Je t'aime, et Nino t'aime, et Alya t'aime. Et je suis tellement... mais tellement désolée... »

Les mots de Marinette résonnèrent avec force dans son esprit.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Ces mots, depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas entendu?

_« C'est pour ça que je t'aime!_ »

Marinette les avait prononcés, sans faire exprès. Mais c'était il y avait longtemps déjà.

_« Mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur…_ »

Sa mère. Sa mère l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé, Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment été aimé. Pour lui-même, pas pour la pâle copie qu'il était devenu.

Ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'aimer. Pas l'aimer _entièrement._

Et Ladybug ne l'aimerait jamais.

Cette pensée provoqua un autre hoquet chez lui, et le corps de Marinette contre le sien, chaud et fort, l'empêchait de respirer.

Il voulait respirer. Et il n'était pas aimé.

Il détacha ses doigts des draps de son matelas, posa ses mains tremblantes sur la taille de Marinette et la força à se décoller.

« S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il. Laisse-moi. »

Il la repoussa un peu plus fort et elle fut forcée de se détacher de lui.

« S'il te plaît... »

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler abondamment sur son visage et il était à peine capable de prononcer les mots qu'il voulait maintenant lui hurler. Il la poussa un peu plus, augmentant la distance entre leurs corps.

Marinette résista à peine, incapable même de croiser son regard. Elle lui avait donné son cœur mais il la rejetait à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi… Laisse-... »

Il leva ses yeux plein de larmes et d'agonie sur elle.

_« ... moi! »_

Marinette étouffa un sanglot. Incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, il la vit abandonner la bataille. Elle hocha la tête et se recula rapidement, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes devant son rejet.

Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille, pour ne rien ressentir, mais elle s'arrêta net.

Les mains d'Adrien s'étaient agrippées à son tee-shirt.

_« Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi… » _

Rageant, il tenta d'ouvrir ses doigts, de la laisser partir.

À cause d'elle, les images de ses parents le hantaient à nouveau, le mangeaient de l'intérieur.

« Vas-t'en... »

_Reste._

À cause d'elle, il n'était plus seul.

À cause d'elle, il se sentait aimé.

_« Personne n'est plus important que toi, pour moi… » _

Parce qu'elle les aimait, tous les deux. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait sûrement reconnu Adrien derrière le masque de Chat Noir.

« V-va t'en. Va t'en. _Va-t-en! », _gémit-il en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Il fallait qu'elle parte!

_Reste. Reste. Reste!_

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau.

Ramenant ses bras autour du cou du jeune-homme, elle se pressa contre lui de toutes ses forces. Presque immédiatement, Adrien entoura sa taille de ses bras et, d'un mouvement, il remonta ses genoux, l'emprisonnant ainsi désespérément contre lui.

_J'ai si mal…_

Son souffle saccadé réchauffa le cou de Marinette alors que plus rien ne pouvait empêcher le jeune-homme de pleurer et de crier son agonie. Il hurla, désespérément pressé contre elle, maudissant sa vie et les mensonges de son père, se détestant de ne pas avoir vu, ni su, ni pu changer les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Il pleura la mère qu'il avait attendue depuis si longtemps. Il hurla contre lui-même et contre le monde entier.

_Je me sens si seul…_

Il voulait mourir et la rejoindre. Pleurer lui faisait mal, hurler lui faisait mal. Mais Marinette ne relâchait pas son étreinte, lui murmurant à l'oreille, sans jamais arrêter, des mots de réconfort, des mots d'amour qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Qu'il ne voulait _pas_ entendre.

Elle l'enveloppa de douceur et de force, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sans cesse sa nuque et ses épaules. Et ces gestes, il se rendit compte qu'il les avait désirés depuis si longtemps.

Pas de sa part à elle, mais à ce moment-là, il ne voulait qu'elle.

Elle n'arrêta pas, malgré ses cris. Elle continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment et qu'il puisse enfin l'entendre. Et lorsqu'il fut capable de l'entendre, elle continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut capable de la croire.

De croire qu'elle l'aimait. De croire que ses amis l'aimaient. De croire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Et elle n'arrêta pas, même lorsque d'autres paires de bras vinrent les entourer.

Et elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, dans leurs bras, pour la première fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

* * *

_Ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais oh que j'aime le résultat !_

_Vous devez me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_À bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

« Salut Chaton… Où… Où es-tu? Je sais que tu es sorti de l'hôpital... Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Toute la nuit la première soirée. Et de nombreuses heures les soirs suivants. »

« Que... Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Une partie de moi se dit que tu es peut-être coincé chez toi, en rémission. Que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas être capable de me contacter… »

« Et en même temps, est-ce si dur que ça pour toi de simplement aller aux toilettes, de te transformer et de me laisser un message?! »

« … »

« Chat… »

« … »

« Une... Une autre partie de moi s'inquiète. Tikki m'a dit que tu ne portais plus ton Miraculous au doigt lorsqu'elle t'a vu pour la dernière fois, à l'hôpital. Il était posé sur ta table de chevet. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Ça fait dix jours Chat. »

« Où es-tu? »


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

L'enterrement d'Émilie Agreste eut lieu quelques jours après la sortie d'hôpital d'Adrien.

Le jeune-homme, grâce à l'aide de la nouvelle assistante que Chloé lui avait trouvé, avait décidé d'organiser un enterrement privé, au grand désarroi de la presse et surtout, de la noblesse Parisienne.

Mais Adrien n'avait pas flanché. Il avait refusé de s'entourer de gens faux et hypocrites, prétendant avoir été amis avec sa mère alors que rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité et se servant le lui pour alimenter les rumeurs et les ragots du monde de la mode.

Car de plus en plus de personnalités publiques se manifestaient sur les réseaux sociaux, dénonçant sans scrupules Gabriel. Bien sûr, elles avaient à peu près toutes été akumatisées ou presque, mais savoir que ces mêmes personnes souhaitaient se présenter à l'enterrement de la femme de l'ex-vilain dégoûtait Adrien autant que Marinette.

« Ma mère n'avait qu'une seule amie qu'elle aimait par-dessus-tout, avait expliqué le jeune-homme, mais elle est décédée d'un cancer un peu avant sa disparition. Il n'y aura que nous. »

Ils avaient tous acquiescé et accompagné Adrien dans les préparatifs. Tous sauf Chloé, qui avait préféré rester à l'écart de l'événement. Personne n'avait osé l'affirmer de vive voix, mais la jeune-femme semblait beaucoup plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître, et contrairement aux autres amis d'Adrien, elle le manifestait plus par son absence que par sa présence.

Les jours suivant le retour d'Adrien chez lui, ce furent surtout Nino et Marinette qui l'aidèrent au mieux, puisqu'Alya était en pleine période d'examens intensifs à la faculté de journalisme.

Suite aux moments difficiles passés à l'hôpital, ils avaient décidé de ne plus laisser Adrien seul et heureusement, ce dernier n'avait plus résisté, ses dernières défenses anéanties par la gentillesse et la présence de Marinette et de ses amis. Il avait toutefois refusé les anti-dépresseurs donnés par les médecins ainsi que le thérapeute envoyé pour l'aider, mais ce dernier avait estimé que le réseau d'Adrien était assez fort pour lui permettre de se remettre doucement de ses pertes en dehors de l'hôpital.

Au lieu de s'installer à l'Hôtel le Grand Paris, le jeune-homme s'était réfugié chez Nino et dormait dans une chambre d'ami. Marinette avait passé le plus de temps possible avec lui, essayant de le réconforter dans les moments difficiles, restant toujours discrètement à ses côtés pour le soutenir alors qu'une panoplie d'avocats, de partenaires commerciaux de son père, de banquiers et toutes sortes de spécialistes le rencontraient afin de discuter de toutes les questions logistiques entourant son père et sa propre vie.

Épuisé, le jeune-homme semblait parfois dépassé par les événements et par toutes les décisions difficiles qu'il avait à prendre, particulièrement lorsque ces décisions avaient rapport avec l'organisation de l'enterrement de sa mère et les questions posées par la presse. Alors il s'excusait et s'absentait quelques instants.

Les premières fois, Marinette et Nino n'avaient pas osé le suivre, mais après une absence particulièrement longue, ils avaient forcé l'ouverture de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était réfugié et l'avait trouvé sous la douche, tout habillé et en larmes. Ils avaient alors renvoyé les courtiers en assurances qui attendaient dans le salon et étaient restés avec Adrien jusqu'à ce qu'Alya les retrouve, tous sous la douche, gelés jusqu'aux os mais les larmes laissant place aux rires devant une telle situation.

Et ils riaient souvent, mais pleuraient souvent aussi. Adrien avait toujours vécu avec une certaine tristesse sur le visage, mais les deux semaines qui suivirent l'arrestation de son père ne laissèrent pas beaucoup de place à la joie.

Et comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, il tentait de rester optimiste et de garder le sourire, mais devant une telle épreuve, ses émotions étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à contrôler, le sourire beaucoup plus difficile à garder. Même ses nombreuses années de mannequinat ne semblaient pas réussir à l'aider à garder un visage joyeux.

Marinette le savait, et surtout comprenait que seul le temps pouvait aider Adrien à guérir de ses blessures.

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'en serait jamais capable, car comment guérir de la perte de sa propre mère et de son propre père au même moment?

La jeune-fille se sentait souvent impuissante face à son ami. Parfois, la colère prenait place dans son cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'injustice tombaient sur Adrien, alors qu'il avait été si bon et généreux dans sa vie, alors qu'il aurait dû mériter tellement plus.

Parfois, elle repensait à cette fille mystérieuse qu'il aimait et la maudissait en secret.

Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait vu. Elle n'était jamais venue à l'hôpital le visiter, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ni n'était venu le voir chez Nino. Elle n'était pas là pour lui, alors qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Marinette savait que l'amour pouvait guérir beaucoup de choses. L'amitié était précieuse oui, et guérisseuse même, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux pouvoirs de l'amour entre deux êtres, et de savoir qu'Adrien en était privé au moment où il en avait le plus besoin la torturait. Elle détestait cette fille, et commençait à rager elle-même contre son propre partenaire.

Elle avait eu besoin de lui, et elle avait encore besoin de lui, mais il n'apparaissait pas. Elle avait besoin de le savoir bien et heureux, mais il ne la contactait pas. Et Tikki ne pouvait maintenant plus prononcer une seule parole sur lui sans que de nombreuses bulles ne sortent de sa bouche. Sa Kwami elle-même en devenait de plus en plus frustrée.

Gérer son temps avec ses amis et se transformer avaient été difficile. Alya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marinette sentait le besoin, chaque soir, de partir et de revenir au milieu de la nuit ou même au petit matin. Mais Marinette se consolait en se disant que son amie ne comprenait plus beaucoup de choses, depuis longtemps déjà.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'évader. Après être restée aux côtés d'Adrien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, elle sortait doucement et se transformait. Toutes les nuits, elle parcourait Paris à la recherche de Chat Noir. Et tous les matins, elle revenait, un peu plus découragée chaque fois.

Chaque soir, elle l'appelait et lui laissait un message, et chaque matin, Tikki secouait la tête lorsque Marinette lui demandait si Chat s'était transformé ou avait écouté ses messages.

Il avait complètement disparu, et Marinette ne pouvait plus dormir ni vivre correctement. Plusieurs fois, elle avait surpris le regard inquiet de ses amis pour elle, mais elle avait continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était, comme si la moitié de son cœur ne semblait pas s'être envolé.

Elle espérait. Elle espérait encore qu'il apparaisse sur un toit, un soir, avec son sourire charmeur et son humour, et qu'il lui expliquerait avec nonchalance la raison de son absence.

Elle espérait qu'un jour, les choses puissent reprendre leur cours normal.

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il était en danger. S'ils étaient tous les deux en danger. Si l'événement qui avait poussé Chat Blanc à détruire le monde ne s'était pas produit à nouveau, si elle avait un rôle à jouer dans sa disparition, s'il s'était senti abandonné par elle, s'il avait été fort trop longtemps.

Et le regret s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison meurtrier. Elle se forçait alors à secouer à la tête, à se lancer à nouveau dans les rues sombres de Paris et à occuper son esprit et son corps de toutes les façons possibles.

« Marinette », souffla la voix de sa Kwami, bien cachée dans son sac.

Le regard inquiet de Tikki ramena la jeune-femme au moment présent.

Vêtue d'une robe à fleur blanche descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, les cheveux attachés en demi-queue, elle secoua la tête et chassa de son mieux ses pensées.

C'était le jour de l'enterrement d'Émilie Agreste et Adrien avait besoin d'elle.

Elle accéléra le pas et remonta l'allée du cimetière, un bouquet de fleurs multicolores dans une main, un panier en osier dans l'autre.

Adrien leur avait demandé de ne pas s'habiller en noir, au contraire. Il voulait des couleurs, il voulait célébrer la vie de sa mère et non vivre une autre journée triste. Sa mère n'aurait jamais voulu cela.

Elle rattrapa Adrien et frôla légèrement son bras. Le regard du jeune-homme descendit sur elle et il lui sourit tendrement.

Tendrement, mais tristement.

_Je vais __bien, _sembla-t-il lui dire en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Elle répondit à son sourire, heureuse de voir que malgré le voile de tristesse qui couvrait ses yeux, il semblait serein. La journée était magnifique, le soleil resplendissant bien haut dans le ciel et les yeux d'Adrien étaient plus verts et plus brillants que jamais. Il avait beaucoup grandi avec les années et s'il avait été très mignon adolescent, il était maintenant d'une beauté incroyable.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Adrien, l'image de Chat Noir s'imposa soudain à son esprit. Cela arrivait de plus en plus avec le temps, les deux garçons ayant la taille et les cheveux blonds en commun, et parfois même leur regard.

À cette pensée, elle se força à détourner les yeux, ignorant la douleur de son propre cœur.

Six hommes en noir portaient le cercueil d'Émilie et marchaient sur un chemin en pierre. Bien que le cimetière soit en plein milieu de Paris, il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui des oiseaux.

Marinette se pencha vers ses amis.

« Ils n'ont pas compris le message?, doit-elle en pointant les porteurs du menton. Si j'avais su, je leur aurais fabriqué des couronnes de fleurs. »

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage d'Adrien, ce qui réchauffa de cœur de Marinette. Alya se pencha pour mieux la voir et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, elle remarqua le panier dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu transportes? »

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« Et bien, je me suis dit qu'on aurait peut-être envie de manger nos émotions alors… »

« Tu as apporté un pique-nique? »

Adrien avait levé un sourcil et Marinette se sentit rougir, soudain incertaine par son idée. Quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pique-niqué ensemble ?

Elle hocha la tête, le regard baissé sur le sol.

« Je me suis dit que… comme les derniers jours ont été difficiles et que tu… enfin, tu voulais que l'enterrement soit paisible et joyeux… je… »

Un bras fort entoura ses épaules et un baiser fut déposé sur le haut sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard reconnaissant d'Adrien.

« Tu es la meilleure. Merci Marinette. »

Puis il se baissa et attrapa le panier, libérant une de ses mains.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande et magnifique pierre murale.

Marinette en eut le souffle coupée. Gravée à l'intérieur de la pierre était l'image d'une femme qui, le dos tourné, marchait dans un champ vers le lointain, sa main frôlant les épis de blé sur son passage.

Adrien avança le bras et frôla la sculpture de la femme qui ressemblait de dos à Émilie.

« Ma mère a passé chacun de ses étés en Italie, chez ses grands-parents. Il y avait un champ de blé à côté de chez eux. Elle aimait s'y promener avant la moisson et disait toujours que le Paradis devait ressembler à cet endroit. »

Il baissa le bras, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Elle me parlait toujours de son coin de pays, des vignes dans lesquelles elle jouait avec ses amis. Elle me parlait du petit village en bas de la côte, du boulanger qui lui offrait toujours des friandises quand elle passait devant et de la petite église perdue au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait toujours voulu s'y marier mais mon père… »

Une larme fraiche coula sur sa joue.

« Pour sa carrière, il n'a jamais pu se déplacer et puis un mariage, pour lui, se devait d'être grandiose. Alors ils se sont mariés ici, devant des centaines de personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Parce qu'elle l'aimait… »

Sa voix se brisa mais il continua.

« Et elle n'y est jamais retournée. Elle le voulait et il lui avait promis… et je suis sûr qu'il regrette. Je suis sûr que c'est là où il l'aurait emmené s'il avait pu la réveiller… »

Il rigola, chassant la nouvelle larme qui traçait un chemin sur sa joue.

« Elle aurait adoré. »

Nino s'avança et plaça un bras autours de l'épaule de son ami. Les deux faisaient la même taille.

« Elle est libre maintenant, libre de réaliser ses rêves… »

« Et toi de réaliser les tiens », continua Alya.

Le jeune-homme hocha doucement la tête, alors que les porteurs descendaient lentement le cercueil dans la terre.

« C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais… je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le droit d'avoir des rêves… et les seuls que j'avais sont maintenant impossibles à atteindre. »

Marinette s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui prit doucement le panier des mains afin de le déposer à terre. Puis, elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune-homme et la serra fort.

Parfois, les mots semblaient difficiles à prononcer et Marinette savait que les gestes pouvaient exprimer cent fois plus de paroles que les mots eux-mêmes.

Dans son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'Adrien trouverait de nouveaux rêves à réaliser et qu'avec sa force intérieure, il serait capable de faire de grandes choses. Elle tenta de lui transmettre les pensées qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. Adrien serra lui aussi sa main en réponse et laissa les larmes glisser sur ses joues alors que les travailleurs recouvraient le cercueil de terre.

Lorsqu'après de longues minutes, les porteurs finirent leur travail et quittèrent le lieu où reposait maintenant Émilie Agreste, les jeunes-gens déposèrent leurs fleurs sur sa tombe.

« Madame Agreste, dit soudain Nino. Je me présente, je suis Nino, le meilleur copain d'Adrien. Selon votre mari, je ne suis une très bonne influence sur votre fils, mais je vous promets quand même de toujours veiller sur lui… ouch! »

Alya venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

« Tu veux dire _nous_ veillerons toujours sur lui. »

Elle fit un signe de la main à la tombe de la mère d'Adrien.

« Bonjour Madame Agreste. Je suis l'une des meilleures amies d'Adrien et aussi la copine de ce gars-là, doit-elle en pointant Nino avec son pouce. On s'est rencontré grâce à Marinette et Adrien il y a quelques années. C'est toute une histoire vous savez! Imaginez votre fils, caché dans un buisson, en train de… »

« Alya! », s'exclamèrent Adrien et Marinette en même temps, voulant passer les détails gênants pour chacun des deux à propos de cette après-midi-là.

Mais la jeune-femme continua et même si Marinette voulait se cacher, elle laissa son amie continuer. Adrien souriait et c'était le plus important au moment présent.

Plus tard, et après avoir raconté les nombreux détails de leur amitié avec Adrien à sa mère, ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin, dans un carré d'herbe et mangèrent tranquillement le pique-nique et les viennoiseries apportées par Marinette. Puis, le ventre plein, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les nuages passer, nommant les formes qu'ils voyaient.

Mais à son grand désarroi, ce fut le souvenir d'une bataille contre un Akuma qui produisait des nuages qui revint à l'esprit de Marinette. Toujours sérieuse pendant les batailles, elle avait été exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de Chat Noir qui combattait leur ennemi comme s'il était dans une compétition de haute voltige, contant les points entre lui et Ladybug pour les sauts les plus élaborés.

L'esprit compétitif de l'héroïne et surtout le rire contagieux de Chat l'avait poussé à relever le défi. Cette bataille était devenue rapidement la plus amusante de toute l'histoire et un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Marinette.

Un sourire qui prit soudain une expression douloureuse. Elle se releva d'un coup et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau.

_« Je deviens ridicule! », _ragea-t-elle tout en buvant.

« Tout va bien Marinette? », lui demanda Adrien.

Il l'observait curieusement, l'air inquiet, les bras relevés et posés derrière sa tête. La boule à la gorge, elle hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle, sentant le besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Son regard se posa sur la tombe d'Émilie.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée… à ta maman. Je… je vais y aller. »

Elle se releva, replaçant sa jupe et vit Adrien se lever sur ses coudes.

« Je peux t'accompagner? »

Il pointa leurs deux amis des doigts.

« Trente secondes et ils sont déjà au pays des merveilles. Je suis légèrement jaloux », soupira-t-il.

Marinette regarda ses deux amis. L'un contre l'autre, ils dormaient paisiblement et un léger ronflement sortait de la bouche d'Alya. Une pointe de compassion traversa le corps de la jeune-femme. Alya et Nino s'étaient donné corps et âme pour Adrien, malgré leurs nombreuses occupations. Les études d'Alya étaient déjà assez compliquées en tant que tel mais elle s'était permis une pause.

Quand à Nino, il avait annulé la première semaine de soirées mais avait dû reprendre ses contrats. Il passait donc la plupart de ses nuits dans les clubs puis revenait chez lui au petit matin, dormant à peine quelques heures avant d'assister Adrien.

Celui-ci leur avait bien parlé mais Alya et Nino avaient été plus que fermes. Ils seraient là pour lui, comme lui l'avait toujours été pour eux et la discussion avait été close.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est correct tu sais… »

La voix d'Adrien la ramena à la réalité. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Bien sûr que tu peux mais… ça va être gênant… »

Adrien se figea quelques secondes puis un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres, un des sourires espiègles qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis les événements concernant ses parents.

Plusieurs papillons s'envolèrent soudain dans le bas de son ventre.

« Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade-là. », l'entendit-elle prononcer, une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

Marinette releva le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés et tâcha de garder contenance.

« Pour toi Adrien. Gênant pour toi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna.

Si elle avait espéré l'éloigner, elle avait eu tort. Il rigola franchement, provoquant un frisson de joie dans le cœur de la jeune-femme, puis se dirigea avec elle vers la tombe de sa mère.

Ravalant sa gêne, elle s'arrêta devant la magnifique sculpture. Elle hésita quelques secondes et se demanda comment elle faisait pour toujours se mettre dans de telles situations, même à 19 ans.

Et comment parler à la femme qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver?

Elle se racla la gorge, la tristesse envahissant son cœur.

« Bonjour Madame Agreste… »

Elle leva le regard vers Adrien qui avait soudain reprit un air sérieux.

Tout cela était une erreur.

« Je m'appelle Marinette. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi. Je suis… l'amie maladroite d'Adrien, d'Alya et de Nino. »

« Elle est surtout l'une des filles les plus gentille et généreuse que je connaisse. »

Son cœur se resserra.

_Je suis surtout celle qui a choisi de ne pas vous sauver._

Elle se força à sourire à Adrien, cachant de son mieux les sentiments culpabilisant qui l'étouffaient.

« Votre garçon, c'est _lui_ la personne la plus gentille et généreuse que je connaisse. Il... Il...»

_Il aurait mérité vous avoir dans sa vie…_

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, incapable de continuer.

« Marinette... »

Elle sursauta, se rendant compte que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Tu… tu ne mérites pas ça tu sais… »

Une autre vague de larmes envahi son visage.

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta mère…_

« C'est… c'est ta mère. Je n'ai aucun… droit… »

Les yeux embués, elle ne pouvait lire l'expression d'Adrien mais elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et la serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants et Marinette en profita pour reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions. Contre le torse du jeune-homme, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, fort et régulier.

Elle le sentit alors prendre une grande respiration.

« Tu sais maman, commença doucement le jeune-homme, Marinette et moi, nous n'avons pas commencé du bon pied. »

Ceci amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune-femme.

« C'était mon premier jour d'école et elle m'a attaqué dès notre première rencontre. »

Marinette ferma les yeux, pressant sa tête contre le torse d'Adrien, soudain gênée de sa version d'elle-même de 14 ans.

« Je pensais que tu étais le clone de Chloé Bourgeois », grommela-t-elle.

« Heureusement, on s'est vite réconcilié, assura Adrien. Mais… je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment par contre… »

Marinette s'écarta de lui.

« Tu es venu me voir à la fin des cours pour m'expliquer le malentendu et pour t'excuser, même si tu n'avais rien fait. »

Elle desserra son emprise d'Adrien et se tourna vers la tombe d'Émilie.

« Il pleuvait cette journée-là, continua-t-elle. Adrien m'a offert son parapluie et… »

Elle hésita un instant. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce moment si précieux qu'elle avait vécu et qui avait changé sa vie.

Elle regarda Adrien qui, malgré ses sourires et ses taquineries, souffrait intensément depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Alors elle sentie que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

« … et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Elle senti son ami se figer mais continua.

« Il est la première personne que j'ai aimé et je l'ai aimé longtemps. En fait, je l'aimerai toujours, parce qu'Adrien est _vraiment_ la personne la plus douce, et compréhensive, et aimante… et patiente que je connaisse. Et je pourrais continuer. Il m'a tant appris avec les années. C'est réellement grâce à lui que je suis devenue une meilleure personne. Vous pouvez être fière de lui. Il est merveilleux et… »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Adrien l'avait à nouveau attiré dans ses bras et la serrait maintenant avec beaucoup de force.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis le jeune-homme se recula et posa les lèvres sur son front.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un baiser? »

Elle avait tenté de prendre un air amusé, mais sa voix tremblante la trahissait.

Adrien la regarda avec une tendresse infinie, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. À l'hôpital. Alors que je t'ai blessé toutes ces années, mais toi tu étais là et tu m'as sauvé alors… merci, merci et… je suis désolé… pour tout… Tu es la meilleure des amies… »

« Je sais Adrien, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. On me le dit… parfois. »

Le jeune-homme rigola à nouveau.

Là, si proche l'un de l'autre et ses yeux incapables de se détacher de ceux d'Adrien, elle oublia les moments difficiles qu'elle traversait.

« Je peux te poser une question difficile et sérieuse? », demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait savoir.

« Hum… Seulement si tu acceptes que je n'y répondrais peut-être pas. »

Elle hocha la tête et se lança avant de perdre courage.

« Où est-elle? Je parle de… tu sais… »

Elle sut immédiatement qu'Adrien avait compris de qui elle parlait lorsque l'expression de son visage changea pour perdre ses rares traces de joie. Il détourna les yeux et détacha ses bras d'elle.

Marinette regretta aussitôt d'avoir osé poser sa question. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien se ferme à elle de nouveau et fut légèrement soulagée lorsqu'il lui prit les mains et les serra fort.

Il ramena son regard sur elle et lui sourit, mais pas complètement.

Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir une immense tristesse, du regret et des remords. Elle pouvait y lire de la détresse grandissante.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta question », lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et elle réalisa qu'il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Quelque chose de profond, d'intime et de puissant.

« … mais elle me manque. Elle me manque au point que s'en est… »

Il ramena une de ses mains sur son cœur et resserra ses doigts sur son chandail.

« … douloureux. »

Il avait à peine murmuré mais le corps de Marinette en trembla. Dans sa voix, elle pouvait ressentir son agonie.

Elle vivait elle-même cette agonie.

La jeune-femme ne put rien prononcer pendant un long moment puis, doucement, elle avoua à voix haute ce qu'elle se cachait depuis un moment déjà.

« J'ai… moi aussi… moi aussi quelqu'un qui me manque plus que tout… »

Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'elle avait peut-être perdu son partenaire.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien presser les siens et elle leva le regard sur lui. Il semblait surpris mais aussi curieux.

« Qui ça? »

Elle se força à sourire mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer.

Que pouvait-elle réellement lui répondre? Elle avait si bien caché sa vie secrète qu'Adrien trouverait ça très étrange de ne pas connaître celui dont elle parlait. Lui avait un travail, un réseau tout à fait différent du sien mais Marinette, elle, partageait le même réseau d'amis depuis si longtemps.

Et comment lui décrire Chat Noir quand elle-même ne comprenait plus rien.

« Toi aussi tu as tes secrets… », en conclut le jeune-homme après un moment.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu honteuse de lui cacher tant de choses depuis tant d'années mais aussi rassurée qu'il ne pousse pas plus loin.

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers leurs amis qui étaient toujours assoupi.

« On y retourne? », demanda-t-il.

Marinette hocha la tête à nouveau, ravalant la boule d'émotion qui s'était figée dans son gorge.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau couchés sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à dormir depuis… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il hésitait à continuer. Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle aussi, depuis qu'elle les avait laissé, lui et Chat à l'hôpital, n'avait pu dormir une seule nuit correctement.

« La seule fois où j'ai vraiment dormi était à l'hôpital, lorsque tu étais… là. »

Soudain, les deux jeunes-gens se mirent à rougir légèrement. Il s'était endormi dans ses bras et, épuisée, elle n'avait pas tardé à le suivre, se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, enlacée à lui. C'était pour elle aussi une des rares fois depuis l'arrestation de Papillon qu'elle avait réellement dormi, comme si calmer le cœur d'Adrien avait calmé le sien, comme si elle était exactement où elle devait être.

« Ou lorsque tu restes auprès de moi, le soir… », reprit le jeune-homme.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis vraiment un gamin… »

Pourtant, malgré sa gêne apparente, elle senti les doigts d'Adrien frôler les siens et comprit ce qu'il n'osait demander à voix haute.

Alors sans réfléchir, elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'Adrien et elle étaient physiquement proches.

Avec les minutes qui passèrent, les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules se relâchèrent, sa respiration devint plus régulière et lente et ses paupières plus lourdes. Son corps au complet se relâcha et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement.

Et lorsque le téléphone d'Alya sonna, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit à peine de son état. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Chat Noir qu'elle se rassit brusquement.

« Qu… quoi? »

Elle se tourna vers ses amis. Tous étaient assis, tournés vers Alya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Alya? », demanda-t-elle, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Alya semblait nerveuse, son téléphone en main. Nino était légèrement blême mais ce fut Adrien qui attira le plus l'attention de Marinette. Il était maintenant d'une pâleur extrême et regardait Alya avec effroi.

« Je disais que je viens de recevoir un appel de la cour suprême de Paris, expliqua son amie. Ils me demandent d'envoyer une convocation pour le procès de Monsieur Agreste. »

À ses côtés, elle senti Adrien flancher légèrement.

« Ils veulent que je publie sur le Ladyblog la convocation de chacun des membres de la Miraculous Team. Et surtout, ils veulent Ladybug et Chat Noir à la barre des témoins. »

Un million de pensées frappa Marinette au même moment. Il y eut l'inquiétude pour Adrien qui devrait encore faire face aux actions de son père, à son procès et à la présence des super-héros qui n'avaient pu sauver sa mère.

Il y eut le soulagement qu'il recevrait enfin des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il devait se poser mais qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à entendre.

Il y eut l'anxiété de savoir qu'elle devrait gérer une dizaine de Miraculous en même temps afin de permettre à chaque héros de témoigner.

Il y eut aussi l'angoisse d'avoir à nouveau à se départager pour être non seulement l'amie d'Adrien, présente pour l'épauler, mais aussi Ladybug, celle qui condamnerait son propre père.

Mais toutes ces inquiétudes s'effacèrent complètement pour laisser place à une seule et même pensée.

Elle allait enfin revoir Chat Noir.

* * *

_Moi. Trop. Fatiguée..._

_Me semble que j'effacerais complètement ce chapitre. Mais non, à la place, je vous l'envoie tel quel._

_La magie de fanfiction: le droit d'être imparfaite et surtout, ANONYME ;) ;)_

_PS: MERCI MERCI pour vos commentaires. Ils sont ma motivation :D_

_PS2: j'ai bien lu? Marinette va revoir Chat Noir?! Oh. La. La._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

« Mademoiselle Ladybug, jurez-vous de parler sans haine et sans crainte, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité? »

Une main posée sur la Bible, Marinette répondit.

« Je le jure. »

« Très bien, vous pouvez vous assoir. »

L'héroïne prit place derrière la barre des témoins, consciente des centaines de regards posés sur elle et particulièrement de celui de Gabriel Agreste, assis à la table des accusés. Bien qu'habillé en tenu de prisonnier et les mains menottées, sa posture et sa prestance était encore celle de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Sévère et fier, ses yeux trahissaient néanmoins une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

À quelques bancs derrière lui, Adrien, Alya et Nino regardaient eux aussi la scène avec appréhension. Marinette avait surpris le regard de Gabriel sur son fils en entrant dans la pièce, mais ce dernier avait simplement détourné la tête. Il avait fait de même lorsque Ladybug avait croisé son regard, provoquant un sentiment de malaise intense chez l'héroïne.

Si Adrien n'en voulait pas à Chloé, il semblait que la situation soit différente avec Ladybug.

Elle ravala sa salive. Les jours précédents, elle avait énormément hésité à se présenter à lui afin de s'excuser et de discuter avec lui, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. Le comportement d'Adrien la persuada qu'il valait mieux que Ladybug reste loin de lui. Pour le moment.

« Premièrement Mademoiselle, commença le juge, pourriez-vous nous dire la raison pour laquelle votre partenaire, Monsieur Chat Noir, n'est pas présent aujourd'hui? »

Son cœur, déjà fissuré par la découverte de l'absence de son compagnon, sembla se briser complètement à l'intérieur de son torse.

Cachée derrière son masque, elle leva la tête, s'efforçant de dissimuler sa difficulté à respirer et son sentiment de se noyer.

« Je ne connais pas la raison, Monsieur le Juge. »

Elle fut soulagée de réaliser que sa voix semblait garder quelque peu contenance.

« Lors de notre bataille finale, il a été blessé. Je l'ai apporté à l'hôpital, d'où il s'est enfui. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui depuis ce jour. »

Un murmure s'éleva soudain dans la salle et Marinette remarqua immédiatement le groupe de journalistes au fond de la salle qui s'activa soudainement. Le procès étant médiatisé, la presse avait eu le droit d'y assister.

Après avoir réclamé le silence, le Juge continua.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il a disparu? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Et vous n'avez aucun indice d'où il pourrait se trouver? »

Marinette hésita. Elle avait juré de ne dire que la vérité, mais elle devait jongler dangereusement avec les révélations qu'elle pouvait faire et celles qu'elles devaient garder pour elle. Elle se décida néanmoins à continuer, consciente du fait que Chat Noir entendrait sûrement ce qu'elle allait dire et que s'il n'écoutait pas ses messages vocaux, alors elle pouvait lui passer un message.

« Je sais qu'il est vivant Monsieur le Juge et qu'il est encore à Paris. Je ne sais malheureusement pas s'il va bien ou même la raison de son absence aujourd'hui. Chat Noir est un citoyen exemplaire et ne se serait jamais délibérément dérobé face à ses devoirs. »

« Connaissez-vous son identité? Êtes-vous capable de le rejoindre? »

Sentant ses forces diminuer et son corps se mettre à trembler, Marinette leva les yeux vers la foule et croisa le regard d'Adrien. Le visage pâle et l'expression figée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

Ébranlée, Marinette tourna son attention vers Alya et s'accrocha au regard de son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je ne connais pas son identité. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix cassa, l'émotion maintenant impossible à camoufler. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Il le fallait, pour nous protéger l'un de l'autre, pour protéger Paris ainsi que nos familles, nos amis, au cas où Papillon nous akumatisait. Mais..."

Elle prit une autre respiration, chassant le regret et les remords de son cœur, s'accrochant à la décision qu'elle avait prise les jours précédents le procès. Celle de finalement dévoiler, envers et contre tout, son identité à Chat Noir.

« … mais je ne suis plus sûre que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. »

À côté d'Alya, Adrien sembla chanceler, son visage prenant une teinte plus pâle que jamais. Comme s'il était le seul point d'ancrage l'empêchant de s'effondrer, il attrapa fermement le dossier du banc avant.

Marinette se força à l'ignorer, lui, mais aussi le sentiment étrange qui s'immisçait dans son esprit alors que la réaction d'Adrien à ses propos semblait sortir de son contexte.

Elle se força néanmoins à détourner le regard du garçon et à se concentrer sur son rôle à jouer dans le procès.

« Et oui, je suis capable de le rejoindre, mais seulement lorsqu'il est transformé, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis ce jour. Je lui laisse message après message, mais il ne les a pas encore écoutés. Il ne le peut peut-être pas… »

_Ou ne le veut pas, _se retint-elle d'ajouter.

Instinctivement, elle ramena à nouveau son regard vers ses amis. Alya lui souriait à nouveau, mais tristement cette fois-ci. À ses côtés, Adrien se leva.

« Merci pour vos réponses Ladybug », continua le Juge.

Mais Marinette ne l'écoutait plus et regardait Adrien quitter la salle, le pas rapide. Elle vit Nino le suivre et les deux disparurent dans le hall.

« Nous espérons que Chat Noir fera très bientôt son apparition à vos côtés. »

L'héroïne hocha la tête mécaniquement, se forçant à ramener son attention vers le Juge et à ignorer les cris de son cœur qui la poussaient à supplier Chat Noir, devant tous ces journalistes, de revenir à elle puis de se lever et de courir après Adrien pour le réconforter.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était Ladybug et n'avait pas le droit de prendre un rôle différent de celui qu'elle devait jouer.

« Maître Werner, nous pouvons commencer. »

Et le procès commença.

Durant les heures suivantes, ainsi que durant les jours suivants, Ladybug fut interrogée sur l'origine des Miraculous, sur ses pouvoirs et leur fonctionnement, sur le Papillon, Mayura et Volpina et sur son partenariat avec Chat Noir.

On lui demanda d'expliquer les détails de leurs nombreux combats, de décrire une akumatisation, ses effets et ses conséquences sur les victimes. Elle dut décrire chacun des membres de la Miraculous Team et expliquer la raison de chacun de ses choix. On lui demanda aussi de nombreux détails sur sa vie privée.

Consciente du fait que c'était la première fois que la population aurait accès à ce genre d'information et que le Papillon pourrait très bien décider d'en dire plus qu'elle, elle essaya de révéler seulement le strict minimum. Elle ne mentionna jamais son Kwami, ni le gardien des Miraculous ou le fameux livre des héros, ni aucun détail de sa vie privée.

Ensuite, elle dut détailler le combat final et parler du corps retrouvé d'Émilie Agreste, ainsi que de l'arrestation de Gabriel Agreste et de son acolyte, Nathalie Sanscoeur. Elle dut expliquer à nouveau les raisons de son absence lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'apporter Chat Noir à l'hôpital.

Adrien ne revint pas dans la grande salle et les questions étaient si nombreuses que même les mentions de son coéquipier ne l'agitaient plus autant. Elles l'apaisaient même, lui rappelant le lien unique qu'elle avait avec son partenaire.

Ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble et Marinette réalisait qu'ils avaient aussi grandi ensemble. Ne rien connaître d'une personne mais pourtant tout ressentir d'elle jusqu'à être capable de lire son âme, c'était ce qu'elle partageait avec Chat Noir et rien ne pouvait effacer cela de son cœur.

Il s'était sacrifié de nombreuses fois pour lui permettre de gagner un combat, il lui avait fait confiance, les yeux fermés, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu une idée. Parfois, il n'avait pas compris mais agissait quand même, certain que Ladybug saurait les sauver. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la surpasser ou à se prouver lui-même et engageait chacun de leurs combats avec une assurance et un positivisme contagieux. Si Marinette avait pu faire appel à d'autres super-héros pour l'aider de temps en temps, c'était avec Chat Noir qu'elle était la plus forte.

Sans lui, elle n'aurait pu y arriver.

Lorsque la soirée arriva et que le procès fut interrompu pour continuer le lendemain, Marinette, toujours transformée, sauta sur les toits de Paris. Maintenant majeure, ses parents ne lui posaient plus de questions sur ses absences, tant qu'elle les assurait qu'elle allait bien. Pour ses amis, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Avec les années, elle avait dû jongler entre ses deux rôles à l'aide d'histoires et de mensonges qui finissaient par laisser un goût amer dans sa bouche. Lorsque Lila Rossi avait retourné les mensonges de Marinette contre elle-même, elle avait vécu l'une des pires épreuves de sa vie; celle de perdre ses amis.

Ne pouvant divulguer son identité ni les raisons de ses absences fréquentes, même Alya s'était retournée contre elle et depuis ce jour, une certaine distance c'était installée entre les deux jeunes-femmes. Le problème concernant Lila avait été réglé lorsqu'Adrien et Chat Noir avaient fait équipe pour défendre Marinette et exposer l'Italienne, mais même si ses camarades de classe lui avaient pardonné, leur confiance envers Marinette ne n'était jamais revenue totalement.

Seul Adrien semblait avaler chacune de ses excuses, et cela lui pesait énormément sur le cœur.

Marinette aurait voulu aller vers lui, mais la première journée de procès avait été longue et éprouvante, et par-dessus tout, l'héroïne voulait revoir son compagnon.

Elle écrivit donc rapidement à ses amis, leur expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. C'était l'excuse qu'elle leur présentait à chaque fois. Elle avait décidé depuis plusieurs années maintenant de ne plus leur mentir, sans toutefois leur révéler la vérité, malgré les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

Alya et Nino ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre et malgré son habitude de recevoir une réponse froide de leur part à chacune de ses absences, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à l'idée qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais abandonnée. Malgré tous ses secrets, ils étaient encore là, et c'était pour Marinette un des cadeaux les plus précieux que la vie ait pu lui offrir.

Parcourant les toits, le vent dans les cheveux et la fraîcheur de la nuit d'automne lui glaçant les joues, elle s'efforça de respirer profondément. Avant de quitter le palais de justice, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil au journal télévisé qui transmettait les nouvelles de la disparition de Chat Noir ainsi que l'inquiétude de Ladybug. Si son partenaire avait vu les nouvelles, elle était sûre qu'il se présenterait ou la contacterait, par tous les moyens.

Elle élança une dernière fois son yoyo et atterri au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

Réalisant que son compagnon était toujours absent, elle ramena son arme à elle, l'ouvrit et composa à nouveau le numéro de Chat Noir.

Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le répondeur, un frisson l'envahit.

Elle appela sa détransformation.

« Marinette? »

La voix de Tikki sonna dans son oreille, mais les larmes commençaient déjà à monter dans les yeux de la jeune-femme.

« Où est-il Tikki? », gronda-t-elle.

La colère trahissait son ton de voix et il fallut un peu de temps à Tikki avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« OU EST-IL? »

La Kwami sursauta et recula légèrement.

« Est-il vivant? Dis-moi la vérité! »

« Bien sûr qu'il est vivant... »

« Alors _pourquoi_ n'est-il pas là? POURQUOI? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas Marinette. Je ne comprends pas non plus... »

Tikki se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et la culpabilité envahit Marinette. Elle s'effondra sur le sol gelé et baissa la tête.

Tout en elle se déchaînait. Elle avait tant retenu ses émotions, avait eu tant d'espoir, d'attente. Mais il n'était pas là, et son âme n'était plus que tempête.

« Tikki... Que... Que m'arrive-t-il? »

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue et une douleur intense se propagea dans son abdomen.

« Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, n'est-ce pas? »

Et alors elle éclata en sanglot.

Tikki s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses pattes sur son front.

« Marinette, tu fais de la fièvre. Viens, allons-y. Il fait très froid et tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours. Tu ne manges plus rien, tu... »

« Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas? », coupa la jeune-femme, enfermée dans sa douleur et son chagrin.

Tikki ne répondit rien, incapable de prononcer les paroles réconfortantes que Marinette souhaitait entendre. Et la jeune-femme pleura de plus belle.

Elles avaient tout essayé, tout. Mais contourner la magie qui protégeait leurs identités n'avait rien donné. Bunnix n'était pas réapparu depuis l'arrestation du Papillon et son amie Alix n'avait pas encore reçu le Miraculous du Lapin. Marinette et Tikki avaient même contacté Marianne, mais le vieux gardien avait à peine retrouvé des brides de mémoire.

D'une voix rassurante, Maître Fu lui avait suggéré d'attendre.

« Je ne me souviens plus de lui, mais mon cœur ressent à la mention de son nom qu'il est le Chat Noir le plus pur et le plus intègre que la terre ait porté Marinette, lui avait-il dit. Je ressens que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Il reviendra, laisse-lui du temps. »

Mais du temps, elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait plus beaucoup. Son cœur, son corps se languissait de lui et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de semblable.

« Que m'arrive-t-il? Que m'arrive-t-il? »

« Marinette, tu vas tomber malade. Allons-y s'il te plaît. »

La jeune-fille leva les yeux sur sa Kwami, la suppliant de lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Tikki soupira, visiblement inquiète, et essuya ses propres larmes.

« Marinette... Lorsque Plagg et moi recherchons un nouveau Chat et une nouvelle Coccinelle, nous utilisons une magie très ancienne et très puissante qui nous guide vers nos élus. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que nous utilisons cette magie ensemble, car le Chat et la Coccinelle, la Destruction et la Création, _doivent_ être complémentaires. Ce que nous recherchons, ce n'est pas simplement deux personnes avec les meilleures caractéristiques possibles pour devenir des héros, nous recherchons aussi deux âmes qui se complètent, qui fonctionnent parfaitement ensemble. Nous recherchons des âmes sœurs. »

_Des âmes-sœurs._

Une douleur lancinante traversa le cœur de Marinette alors que les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. À genou, elle gémit et se baissa un peu plus, son front touchant la structure glacée de la Tour Eiffel.

« Marinette! »

Le jeune-fille se concentra sur sa respiration.

« Continue Tikki, s'il te plaît. »

« Marinette... »

« S'il te plaît... »

Il y eut une pause, puis Tikki se mit à parler.

« J'ai connu de nombreuses Coccinelles mais... »

La voix de la Kwami se brisa.

« ... mais j'en ai perdu quelques-unes aussi... Et souvent parce qu'elles ne pouvaient vivre sans leur autre moitié. »

Le cœur de Marinette se mit à battre plus fort, alors que la peur envahissait son âme.

« Le Papillon était un ennemi redoutable, mais son but n'était pas de faire des victimes ou d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance. D'autres ennemis par le passé ont été... plus féroces, plus terribles. »

La Kwami s'arrêta un instant, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs, et Marinette releva la tête doucement pour la regarder.

« Rares sont les cas où l'un de nos héros se fasse tuer, mais lorsque ça arrive, c'est souvent le Chat qui meurt en premier. Il se sacrifie pour sauver sa moitié mais... certaines Coccinelles sont incapables de survivre sans leur Chat, ou simplement de vivre sans lui. »

« Je... Je suis en train de mourir? »

Tikki se plaça en face du visage de Marinette.

« Non Marinette. Je... je ne crois pas. C'est tellement différent pour chacune des Coccinelles mais il est évident que tu ressens son absence, que ça t'affecte énormément. C'est difficile aussi de savoir si ce que tu vis est dû au stress quotidien posé sur tes épaules ou si tout est lié à son absence. »

Marinette tourna le regard vers la ville illuminée dans le noir.

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il vit la même chose? »

« C'est aussi difficile à dire mais... je pense que oui. Surtout qu'il... qu'il a toujours senti que tu étais son âme-sœur. »

_Il savait. Depuis tout ce temps, il savait._

_« _Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit Tikki?", souffla-t-elle en se relevant. Pourquoi ne pas... »

Elle se tut, réalisant soudain que sa Kwami l'avait souvent encouragée à aller vers son compagnon. Têtue et bornée, Marinette avait toujours refusé.

La Kwami ouvrit la bouche mais ces mots s'envolèrent en forme de bulles.

Le corps douloureux, le cœur en miette et ses pensées emmêlées, Marinette marcha jusqu'au bord de la Tour Eiffel, à l'endroit-même où elle et Chat Noir avaient passé de nombreuses soirées à discuter.

Elle lui avait tout confié à cet endroit, tout confier sans ne jamais rien lui dévoiler. Ses rêves, ses angoisses, ses remords et ses joies. Et il l'avait toujours écouté, puis rassurée. Même lorsqu'elle lui brisait encore le cœur, même lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'Adrien.

« Dire que j'ai toujours cru qu'Adrien était mon âme-sœur, souffla-t-elle, essuyant les larmes de ses joues. J'ai toujours cru que c'est avec lui que je devais être."

Elle hoqueta, le regret envahissant son être.

« S'il n'avait pas été là... si je ne lui avais pas donné mon cœur... »

_T__e l'aurai-je offert, Chat?_

« Aurais-je vraiment pu lui offrir Tikki ? Alors que lorsque je l'ai fait, tout a été détruit ? »

Le souvenir de son compagnon transformé, seul dans une ville qu'il avait complètement anéantie, la hantait toujours à ce jour.

« Nous ne connaissons pas les circonstances de son akumatisation. Nous ne… »

« J'ai été si naïve ! »

Alors Marinette se mit à pleurer, et ne se retint pas.

Là, debout, au bord du précipice, elle laisser ses émotions sortir, sans se retenir, et pendant un très long moment.

Puis, calmée mais toujours brisée, elle se transforma à nouveau et se dirigea vers la maison de Nino. Doucement, elle entra dans l'appartement, se glissa dans la chambre d'ami et s'agenouilla au bord du lit d'Adrien.

Lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune-homme, elle le sentit bouger. Une main toucha son épaule puis glissa jusqu'à son visage.

La paume d'Adrien se posa contre sa joue.

« Tu es là... », chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il était encore réveillé, malgré l'heure tardive.

« Je suis là... », répondit-elle.

Elle posa son autre main sur son torse et remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Elle remonta ses doigts jusqu'à son visage et constata avec effroi que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

Une vague d'émotions l'envahit. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il?

« Oh Adrien… », souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. S'il te plaît, tu… tu n'as pas à l'être… »

Il ne répondit rien.

« Je…, commença-t-elle avec remords, la voix tremblante. C'est moi qui suis désolée Adrien… »

_Je n'étais pas là pour toi aujourd'hui._

Il répéta avec douceur les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Marinette. C'était juste … une dure journée aujourd'hui. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune-fille. Elle l'essuya discrètement afin de ne pas inquiéter Adrien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas _juste _une dure journée pour lui mais ne dit plus rien, lui laissant la possibilité de continuer à s'exprimer s'il le voulait.

Il ne le fit pas.

Alors, respectant son silence, elle reposa sa main sur son torse. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir le cœur de son ami pulser.

Doucement, sans prononcer un mot de plus, elle passa et repassa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Adrien, se débarrassant, une caresse à la fois, des pensées douloureuses de leurs deux âmes blessées.

« Tu ne dois pas être très confortable », murmura-t-il.

« Au contraire Adrien, c'est le moment le plus doux et le plus confortable que j'ai eu depuis des jours », répondit-elle tendrement.

Elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la tempe du garçon. Elle le senti alors bouger et une main chaude se posa sur la sienne.

Après un moment, la respiration d'Adrien ainsi que les battements de son cœur ralentirent et elle le sentit s'endormir sous ses doigts. Alors elle se laissa elle-même aller, profitant du bien-être qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Puis elle s'endormit enfin, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours.

* * *

_Plusieurs pensaient que nous reverrions Chat Noir. Désolée de vous décevoir... Comme je vous l'avais dit au début, il y aura beaucoup d'agonie et de larmes dans cette histoire..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il fallut un certain temps à Marinette avant de réaliser où elle était, mais après quelques secondes, ses yeux reconnurent la chambre d'ami de Nino.

Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était dans le lit d'Adrien, mais que le garçon n'était plus là.

"Marinette?"

Elle se tourna vers Tikki, qui la regardait d'un air triste.

"Où est Adrien?", demanda-t-elle.

En regardant autours d'elle, elle s'aperçut que la valise du jeune-homme n'était plus là.

"Il s'est réveillé de bonne heure, répondit la Kwami. Il t'a déposé dans le lit, puis a pris ses affaires et il est parti."

Alors que la peur s'engouffrait dans le ventre de la jeune-femme, Tikki se déplaça vers le matelas et lui pointa un morceau de papier.

"Il t'a laissé un mot."

D'une main tremblante, Marinette s'empara de la lettre d'Adrien.

_Marinette,_

_Merci pour ta présence réconfortante et pour ton soutien. Toi, Nino, Alya et Chloé, vous avez été extraordinaire avec moi._

_Il y a encore quelques années, je n'aurais pas imaginé pouvoir rencontrer des gens comme vous. Je suis touché par vos gestes et votre soutien._

_Si je retourne chez mon père, ce n'est pas par rejet. _

_Je vais mieux, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et de régler certaines choses._

_On se voit plus tard._

_Adrien_

_PS: peux-tu m'expliquer par quelle magie tu es capable de me faire dormir?_

Marinette lâcha un petit soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière.

"Il ne nous rejette pas Tikki. Il dit qu'il va mieux mais..."

Le croyait-elle vraiment?

_Toc. __Toc._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

"Je peux entrer?", fit la voix d'Alya.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte complètement puis entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut la marmotte!"

Sa voix était joviale et réchauffa le cœur de Marinette. Elle savait qu'Alya était inquiète pour Adrien mais son humour et sa bonne humeur aidait souvent le groupe à échapper à la mélancolie des dernières semaines.

Marinette, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, senti son amie s'allonger à côté d'elle.

"Il est parti ce matin. Il n'a pas voulu te réveiller."

"Oui, je sais..."

Elle tendit le mot à Alya.

"Il m'a laissé ça."

La jeune-femme prit le temps de lire ce qu'Adrien avait écrit puis soupira.

"C'est à peu près ce qu'il nous a dit aussi mais..."

"... mais c'est quand même inquiétant", compléta Marinette.

"Oui. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. C'est un grand garçon et il faut respecter ses décisions."

Marinette grogna et tapa le matelas du point, son corps soudain envahi par la frustration d'être si impuissante.

Elle senti à nouveau le matelas bouger et vit Alya se tourner vers elle.

"Et toi, comment vas-tu?, demanda-t-elle en douceur. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis des semaines."

La jeune-femme regarda le plafond.

"Comment je vais?"

Elle avait presque murmuré la question.

Au même moment, l'image de Chat Noir envahi son esprit, avec son sourire en coin, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux volant au vent.

_Comment vas-tu, Ma Lady?_

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Marinette.

Elle était la fameuse Ladybug, l'héroïne qui parcourait les toits de Paris et sauvait les gens.

Elle était Marinette, celle qui trouvait toujours la solution à chacun de ses problèmes, de ses défis.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle était complètement et totalement impuissante. Impuissante face au mal que vivait Adrien. Impuissante face à la disparition de son partenaire.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas", répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle força.

Mais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle allait même de moins en moins bien.

Alya ouvrit la bouche mais Marinette se releva avant de la laisser continuer.

"Quelle heure est-il? Le procès devrait recommencer bientôt, non?"

Son amie se releva aussi et regarda Marinette un instant, puis soupira, abandonnant presque immédiatement la bataille contre une amie qui cachait trop de choses, tout le temps.

"Oui, allons-y. Adrien devrait y être aussi."

Adrien se présenta en effet au procès cette journée-là, ainsi que chacun des jours suivants. Il s'asseyait, toujours à la même place, toujours entouré de ses amis et fixait son regard sur son père, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les plus difficiles que Marinette eut à vivre. La cour avait fait appel à chacun des héros de la Miraculous Team, ce qui l'avait forcé à se transformer plusieurs fois par jour et à parcourir la grande ville de Paris.

Leur équipe complète était composée d'une douzaine de membres. Pour les Miraculous de la Tortue et du Renard, elle avait décidé de les confier un certain temps à Alya et Nino, ayant confiance qu'ils les utiliseraient avec sagesse jusqu'à la fin du procès. La tâche avait été plus compliquée pour les autres Miraculous. Certains n'avaient été utilisés que par une seule et même personne, comme celui du singe, du cheval et du Rat. Il n'avait pas été trop difficile de trouver Kim, Max et Mylène.

D'autres Miraculous avait été distribués à différentes personnes au fil des années. Le Miraculous du Serpent avait d'abord appartenu à Luka, puis James, un ami du lycée, pour enfin être utilisé par Sabine, sa propre mère. Il en était de même pour le Miraculous du Dragon, qu'elle avait confié plusieurs fois à Kagami avant de le confier à Katia, une fille rencontrée lors de son stage chez les Agrestes.

Quant à Bunnix, elle n'était toujours pas réapparue et les Miraculous de la chèvre, du coq, du chien et du cochon n'avaient jamais été utilisés autrement que pour ses fusions avec Tikki ou pour celles avec Plagg.

Trouver chacune de ces personnes avait été assez facile, étant donné qu'ils s'attendaient à être visités par Ladybug, mais jongler avec le temps entre les appels des héros à la barre avait été beaucoup plus compliqué.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu se permettre de laisser les Miraculous entre leurs mains, comme elle l'avait fait avec Alya et Nino. Deux Miraculous lui avaient échappé deux ans auparavant lorsque Lila et Félix avaient trouvé ceux du Tigre et du Buffle, alors qu'elle voulait les donner à deux autres de ses camarades de classe. Lila s'était bien sûre ralliée à la cause du Papillon, causant énormément de remous et Félix avait simplement décidé d'utiliser son Miraculous pour son propre amusement.

Les récupérer avait été particulièrement long et difficile.

Entre ses transformations, Marinette essayait d'être le plus possible présente pour Adrien. Elle entrait en douce dans la grande salle et s'asseyait à côté de leurs amis. Adrien lui souriait toujours avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le devant de la scène.

Malgré les absences répétées de la jeune-femme, son sourire était toujours sincère et aucune rancune ne transparaissait mais ce n'était pas le cas de leurs autres amis. Nino fronçait les sourcils, visiblement frustré par les départs répétés de Marinette, Alya ouvrait grand les yeux et posaient des questions silencieuses dont les réponses ne venaient jamais, et Chloé lui grognait pratiquement dessus d'un air méprisant.

Mais si chacun d'eux s'en faisaient pour Adrien à leur manière, ils ne pouvaient savoir ce que Marinette s'infligeait quotidiennement. Entre ses transformations fréquentes, la gestion de son agenda, son manque de sommeil et le nombre de repas sautés, elle ne vivait plus que sur l'adrénaline. Elle échappait ainsi à la souffrance qui la rongeait intérieurement, à la culpabilité de ne pouvoir être complètement présente pour Adrien et à l'attente douloureuse de la réapparition de son partenaire.

Et lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin des moments de tranquillité et de solitude, elle se forçait à se concentrer sur les événements présents afin d'éviter de se noyer dans ses propres émotions.

Et le procès en était un.

Au fil des jours, d'autres personnes furent appelées à la barre. Il y eut presque chacune des personnes akumatisées, ainsi que les victimes de leurs akumatisations. Alya fut aussi très souvent interrogée, puisqu'elle avait souvent été le témoin premier de chacune des attaques.

Lila fut aussi ramené du centre de détention juvénile pour témoigner à la barre et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les poings serrés d'Adrien alors qu'elle débitait à nouveau les pires des mensonges dans le but ferme de voir sa sentence être réduite.

Heureusement, c'était le procès de Gabriel Agreste et non le sien et elle fut sortie de la salle aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Puis enfin, au grand désarroi de Marinette et de ses amis, on demanda Adrien à la barre. Le cœur de la jeune-femme se serra lorsqu'il fut bombardé de questions à propos de son père, de sa mère, des agissements de Nathalie ainsi que ceux de son ancien garde du corps.

Habitué à jouer un rôle, Adrien garda contenance tout le long, évitant le regard de son père, mais lorsqu'il put enfin regagner sa place, il resta debout et hésita quelques instants, devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Puis, il tendit la main vers Marinette.

Tous s'immobilisèrent.

Presque machinalement, Marinette avança la main puis suivi Adrien alors qu'il l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience.

D'abord étonnée, puis ensuite effrayée par les possibles reproches qu'elle pourrait recevoir, elle fut surprise par la question d'Adrien, lorsqu'il l'amena dans un coin sombre du palais de justice.

« Est-ce que… je peux… »

Il se tenait droit devant elle, sa main tenant son autre bras et regardait vers le côté. Ses yeux trahissaient finalement le trop plein d'émotions qu'il venait de vivre et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

_Est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras?_

Le cœur de Marinette sauta fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas été assez là pour lui, elle avait été la pire des amies, partagée entre son devoir d'héroïne et son devoir d'amie. Et lui, il voulait encore d'elle, il voulait même _plus_ d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas trop mais… »

La voix d'Adrien tremblait.

« … quand c'est toi, j'ai beaucoup… beaucoup moins mal. »

Il baissa les yeux, soudain honteux, et une larme s'échappa.

« Je suis désolé… je ne sais plus ce que je dis… t-tu dois t-te sentir utilisée et moi… j-je… j-je… »

Marinette avança d'un pas et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Adrien, puis posa son front contre le torse du garçon. Elle senti Adrien se mettre à trembler encore plus fort alors que ses émotions sortaient enfin de lui.

Elle senti ses mains se glisser dans ses cheveux et chacun des muscles de son cou se relâchèrent au contact doux de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, Marinette resserra son étreinte contre lui, une douce chaleur envahissant tout son être.

Alors elle réalisa qu'avec lui, elle pouvait enfin respirer, relâcher la pression des derniers jours. Avec lui, son corps semblait automatiquement se détendre.

« Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il.

Marinette lâcha un rire triste.

« Tu sais Adrien, moi aussi… j'ai… beaucoup moins mal lorsque je suis avec toi. Moi aussi je… je dors mieux. »

Et c'était vrai. Et ce qu'elle avait toujours senti avec la proximité de Chat, elle le ressentait maintenant avec Adrien.

Surtout depuis ce jour, à l'hôpital, où ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.

« Tu as mal? »

Il releva la tête et ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de la jeune-femme.

Pouvait-elle vraiment lui révéler sa souffrance intérieure, alors qu'il était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide au moment présent ?

Son corps n'attendit pas la réponse.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle.

Une larme se glissa sur sa joue.

« À cause de moi? »

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, voulant lui épargner un autre chagrin.

« À cause de lui surtout. »

Adrien la regarda un instant, le contour de ses yeux un peu rouge, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage.

Il était beau, avec son air fatigué, son début de barbe non rasée et le vert intense de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je suis là pour toi, tu sais... »

Elle eut envie de se lever sur la pointe des pieds, de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de tout oublier, mais l'image de Chat Noir se superposa à celle d'Adrien et la tristesse envahit à nouveau son cœur.

« Et moi pour toi », répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu as faim? Je pense que je n'ai pas mangé un bon repas depuis des jours. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Allons-y alors. Demain sera sûrement une autre dure journée. »

Marinette frissonna à ces mots. Le procès devait normalement bientôt se finir, mais pas sans le témoignage de celui qui, à la base, était responsable de tous leurs problèmes.

Gabriel Agreste serait alors appelé à la barre.


	10. Chapter 10

_Parce que je ne suis pas satisfaite du dernier chapitre, je vous envoie celui-là en même temps. Je pense que vous allez l'aimer!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Ladybug faisait les cents pas, son yoyo en main, le cœur fébrile. Du haut de la Tour Eiffel, elle pouvait voir les lumières de Paris s'allumer petit à petit alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Plus bas, la fête battait son plein. Pas seulement en dessous d'elle, mais dans chaque recoin de Paris.

La ville lumière était en émois.

Le Papillon avait été vaincu, et après un long et ardu mois de procès, il avait été déclaré coupable.

Son règne avait duré plus de cinq ans, mais la peine encourue l'enfermerait pendant les vingt-cinq années suivantes.

Ladybug ferma les yeux, se remémorant les derniers instant du procès. Il y avait eu l'expression d'effroi d'Adrien alors que la sentence venait de tomber, lui qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à digérer les informations dévoilées par son père à propos de la mort de sa mère. Il y avait aussi eu le dernier regard de Gabriel pour son fils, plein de regret et de désarroi.

Ladybug leva la tête vers le ciel, repensant au témoignage de Gabriel alors qu'il avait parlé de sa femme, expliquant avec détails les évènements précédent son accident et ce qui l'avait incité à trouver un Miraculous assez puissant pour voler ceux du Chat et de la Coccinelle.

Le Miraculous du Paon, tout comme celui du Lapin, avait été transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à tomber dans les mains d'Émilie Agreste. Endommagé, elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé mais alors que la popularité et la notoriété de Gabriel grandissait, de nombreuses situations problématiques et parfois dangereuses apparaissaient.

C'était un matin d'été, alors qu'Adrien était un jeune adolescent, qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés étaient entrés chez eux dans le but d'anéantir la carrière du designer mais aussi de voler le plus grand nombre de butin.

Appelée à protéger sa famille, Émilie s'était non seulement transformée, mais avait aussi utilisé son pouvoir jusqu'à atteindre les limites du possible, sauvant la vie d'Adrien et de Gabriel en échange de la sienne. Elle était d'abord tombée malade, puis, avec le temps et l'utilisation plus fréquente de son Miraculous pour prévenir d'autres malheurs, avait fini par plonger dans un coma sans fin.

Imaginant ce que cette femme incroyable avait dû vivre pour secourir ses êtres chers, Ladybug sera les doigts autour de son yoyo. Imaginant le désespoir d'un mari et d'un père tentant le tout pour le tout afin de sauver l'amour de sa vie pour se voir échouer à la fin provoqua en elle une sensation de nausée extrême.

Gabriel Agreste en avait perdu la raison, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas si différente de lui.

Alors que la sentence était tombée et qu'elle avait vu Adrien s'enfermer dans un silence noir et désespéré, son esprit s'était à nouveau tourné vers son compagnon, vers celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés durant cet instant mais qui n'était pas là. Et même si tout avait été résolu pour le peuple de Paris, rien ne l'avait été dans son cœur.

Demandant à être laissé seul, Adrien était parti se réfugier chez lui. Inquiète, elle avait voulu le suivre et s'imposer, l'aider encore un peu plus et le soutenir, mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Tout son corps semblait se battre contre elle-même et, profitant de la cohue générale, Marinette s'était faufilée vers un coin sombre pour se transformer et fuir aussi loin que possible.

Le cœur en miette, elle s'était arrêté en haut de la tour, là où elle et Chat Noir avaient de nombreuses fois combattu, là où ils avaient regardé de nombreux coucher de soleil, là où ils avaient parlé de nombreuses heures.

L'héroïne se força à respirer et regarda à nouveau son yoyo. Ouvert, le numéro de Chat noir apparaissait sur son écran et elle hésitait.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'il avait disparu. Un mois et demi qu'elle lui laissait chaque jour plusieurs messages.

Cela faisait aussi un mois et demi qu'il avait enlevé sa bague, que Plagg était hors d'atteinte, que ses messages n'avaient pas été écoutés.

Un mois et demi à ne pas comprendre. Un mois et demi à s'enfoncer dans une anxiété toujours plus profonde, à imaginer mille et un scénario.

Et ce soir-là, debout au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, sous un ciel noir qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, elle réalisait finalement ce qu'elle s'était interdit de même entrevoir. Qu'il l'avait supprimé de sa vie. Qu'il n'apparaîtrait sûrement plus jamais.

Malgré le vent fort et froid qui mordait sa peau, elle appuya sur le bouton « appel ».

Des bruits de pétards résonnèrent en dessous d'elle, suivis de cris et d'éclats de rire, mais seuls les battements de son cœur hurlaient dans ses oreilles.

La boite vocale de Chat Noir s'engagea.

Étrangement, une certaine sérénité l'envahit devant ce qu'elle avait décidé de dire à Chat Noir, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, sa voix ne trembla pas.

« Je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

Elle ferma les yeux, l'appareil toujours collé à son oreille.

« Je m'appelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng et je suis aussi Ladybug. »

Le vent froid fouetta doucement son visage.

« Lorsque j'ai reçu mon Miraculous, je n'avais que 14 ans et j'étais une jeune-fille maladroite et insécure. Je dirais même que j'étais invisible aux yeux de beaucoup. Alors, lorsque Tikki m'a choisi, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne et lorsque j'ai échoué à notre première mission, j'ai donné mon Miraculous à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua, les mots affluant de sa bouche sans s'arrêter.

« C'est toi qui m'as donné la force ce jour-là de reprendre mon rôle d'héroïne et d'aller de l'avant. C'est grâce à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de continuer. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'aujourd'hui, je suis devenue celle que je suis. »

_Et il m'a fallu tant de temps pour m'en apercevoir…_

"C'est grâce à toi que toutes ces années, j'ai pu continuer. Tout... Tout, petit à petit, s'écroulait dans ma vie quotidienne. Mes amis, mon avenir, ma famille... Mais toi, tu étais comme une ancre pour moi. J'ai surmonté beaucoup d'obstacle grâce à toi."

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai failli te dire mon prénom par accident. C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant, mais parfois, je me demande ce qu'il serait arrivé si j'avais été maladroite ce jour-là. Aurait-on été plus forts ensemble? Aurions-nous été là l'un pour l'autre dans nos vies respectives? Te serais-tu éloigné de moi ainsi? »

Elle ravala sa salive, la boule dans la gorge.

« J'aurais dû être maladroite. J'aurais dû te dire que je m'appelais Marinette. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel à travers les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Chat. Mon nom est Marinette, et nous nous sommes rencontrés à plusieurs reprises. Tu étais là lorsqu'un Akuma m'a enlevé. Tu étais là pour mon grand-père. Tu t'es battu seul et longtemps pour moi lorsque j'ai été prisonnière de mon père akumatisé. C'était moi que tu as sauvé des griffes de Lila avec l'aide d'Adrien. C'était moi que tu as sauvé lorsque le Papillon s'est emparé de moi. »

_C'était toi qui m'as sauvé alors que mon cœur s'était complètement brisé…_

Ladybug fit une pause, puis un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Jamais tu ne m'as reconnu. Tu disais m'aimer, mais jamais tu ne m'as reconnu... »

Sa voix s'étouffa en un sanglot qu'elle tenta de retenir.

« Et même… et même… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Et même s'il était arrivé le contraire. Et même si c'était moi qui t'avais rencontré dans nos vies quotidiennes, je n'aurais jamais pu te reconnaître. Parce que la magie… »

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

Parce que la magie empêchait le dévoilement de leurs identités. Pour qu'elle puisse trouver Chat Noir et le reconnaître, il fallait que celui-ci, par lui-même, lui dévoile son identité.

Pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître, il fallait qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et prit quelques respirations.

« Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un grand jour. »

Mais c'était loin d'être un grand jour. Et le cœur de Marinette avait tant de mal à accepter cette réalité.

« Aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû être avec moi. »

Mais il ne l'était pas. Et la solitude et le manque de lui l'étouffait intensément.

« Aujourd'hui, tu… tu aurais pu me dévoiler ton… ton identité. »

Et elle lui aurait dévoilé la sienne. Et les choses auraient tournée tout autrement. Il aurait pu y avoir de l'étonnement, des rires gênés. Ils se seraient sûrement dévisagés, aurait dû apprendre à s'apprivoiser à nouveau devant cette nouvelle réalité. Ils se seraient peut-être même reconnus.

Mais il en était tout autrement et jamais, jamais dans ces cinq années de combat à ses côtés, Marinette n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'à la fin du règne du Papillon, elle se retrouverait seule et en pleine souffrance en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

Alors elle serra soudain les points, sentant soudainement la colère et le désespoir monter en elle comme le bruit des grondements avant un orage violent.

« Où es-tu Chat?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Pourquoi avait-il décidé par lui-même de se couper d'elle?

« _Où es-tu_? »

Son souffle se fit plus court, sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus.

_« P_ourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi? Pourquoi as-tu disparu? Pourquoi m'ignores-tu? »

Cette fois-ci, rien ne put empêcher le flot de larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Je sais Chat! Je _sais_ que tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi. »

_Mais pourquoi?_

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout dans son esprit tournoyait.

« Mais comment? Comment oses-tu me faire ça? Je croyais… Je croyais être importante pour toi! Alors pourquoi?! _Pourquoi_!? »

Elle tomba à genoux, son yoyo roulant de ses mains pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle.

« C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas?, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Tu… tu ne pouvais plus supporter d'être proche de moi parce que… parce que je t'ai fait tant de mal… tant de fois… »

À grande peine, elle essaya de contrôler les tremblements de son corps, l'affolement de son cœur et les larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de s'échapper de ses yeux, mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

« Tikki… »

Elle se détransforma instantanément et se força à inhaler, une bouffée d'air à la fois.

« Je sais que tu veux le retrouver, chuchota soudain Tikki dans son oreille en lui frottant doucement les cheveux. Je _sais_ qu'il te manque plus que tout. Mais… »

Marinette ferma les yeux, maudissant en cet instant le caractère honnête de Tikki. Peu importe ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, elle savait que ce ne serait qu'un coup de plus sur la blessure ouverte que chat laissait.

« Je sais Tikki, l'interrompit-elle. Arrête s'il te plaît, arrête… »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, le visage crispée par la douleur dans son ventre qui s'était intensifiée. Et si elle en jugeait par les tremblements de son corps, la fièvre qui l'affectait depuis quelques jours déjà avait repris de plus bel.

« Marinette, reprit Tikki. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

La voix de la Kwami trahissait son inquiétude grandissante.

« Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta… »

Tikki cessa soudain de parler, ses yeux s'étant agrandi sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le choc de la Kwami interpella immédiatement Marinette, qui se redressa.

« Que… que se passe-t-il? Tikki, ça va? »

La Kwami se tourna brusquement vers Marinette, une lueur d'excitation mais aussi d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« C'est Plagg. »

Elle avait presque murmuré mais le corps de Marinette bondi aussitôt. Elle attrapa Tikki.

« Plagg? Tu as dit _Plagg_! », cria-t-elle presque.

L'adrénaline la frappa de plein fouet et tout en elle sembla reprendre vie.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Plagg? Il est de retour? Chat Noir a remis son Miraculous? Tikki! »

La Kwami sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

Marinette retint soudain sa respiration.

« Il semblerait qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas senti sa présence, tenta d'expliquer Tikki. Mais oui, Plagg est de retour. Je… Je ne sais pas comment mais… oui, il a été réactivé mais… »

« Où est-il?, coupa Marinette. Pouvons-nous le contacter? »

Tikki regarda son amie avec une expression inquiète puis ferma les yeux. Une autre vague de surprise sembla l'envahir.

« Il est… Il est chez toi Marinette! »

La jeune-fille se figea.

« Il est seul? Où est… »

_Où est Chat?_

« Oui, seul. »

Marinette ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir. Plagg était chez elle et elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa chance lui échapper des doigts.

« Transformation! »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Marinette pour atteindre son balcon puis se précipiter dans sa chambre, se détransformant au moment de passer la trappe.

Sur son lit, assis, les bras croisés, Plagg les regardaient sévèrement.

« Vous savez depuis combien de temps je vous attends?! Vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans cette bague et les risques que je prends à être ici? »

« Plagg… »

Marinette s'approcha de lui, le corps tremblant d'adrénaline et d'excitation, le souffle court et la tête pleine de questions, mais le Kwami recula. D'ordinaire grincheux, elle avait eu l'habitude, les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés de le voir froncer les sourcils. Mais cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Plagg était crispée et ses épaules semblaient porter le poids du monde.

Marinette s'immobilisa et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son sang se glacer. Une impression nette que son monde était peut-être sur le point de s'écrouler l'envahit et se fut comme si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous cajoler. Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

Il se tourna vers Tikki.

« Pourquoi je découvre _aujourd'hui _qu'il s'est passé plus de quarante jours depuis ma dernière apparition et que ta porteuse ne connaît toujours pas l'identité de Chat Noir!? »

Tikki, qui s'était figée devant l'attitude de son compagnon, se redressa.

« Tu sais pourquoi. La magie nous empêche de… »

« _Travaille. Plus. Fort._ », cracha Plagg avec une telle hargne que Tikki recula.

Marinette fut incapable de répondre, ou de protéger son Kwami. Elle voulait se relever, se défendre, le supplier de l'amener à Chat Noir, mais ses forces semblaient l'abandonner.

« Plagg, reprit Tikki, tremblante. On a tout essayé, c'est imp… »

« Et toi, Marinette, la coupa-t-il agressivement, se tournant vers la jeune-femme. Surtout _toi!_ Combien de fois a-t-il essayé de te convaincre de te dévoiler son identité? »

Il s'envola, fit un tour de la chambre puis vint se placer brusquement devant elle.

« Cinq ans! Cinq ans et toujours aussi bornée! »

« C'était pour le protéger!, défendit Tikki.

Elle s'était précipitée devant sa maîtresse, comme pour la protéger d'un danger quelconque.

« Le protéger? Le protéger _de quoi!? _Et _qui_ le protège maintenant? _Qui _est là pour lui maintenant? »

Il pointa un doigt sur Marinette, les yeux en feu.

« _Elle_ est la raison de sa disparition. _Elle _est la raison pour laquelle il a enlevé sa bague! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ça! », s'écria Tikki.

« Je le sais Tikki! _Je le sais! _Et tu es aussi fautive qu'elle. À chaque fois qu'on a un nouveau porteur, c'est la même rengaine. _À. Chaque. Fois._ Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? Ce n'est pas eux que tu protèges Tikki, c'est _toi!_ Et c'est la même chose pour Marinette. Elle n'a _jamais_ été capable de lui faire assez confiance pour croire qu'il pourrait la protéger jusqu'au bout, alors que lui aurait donné _sa vie _pour elle! », cracha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il lança à nouveau un regard plein de rage à Marinette.

« La destruction de Paris par Chat Blanc, c'était il y a _cinq ans !_ CINQ ANS MARINETTE ! Tout a changé depuis, TOUT ! Mais chez toi, il n'y a jamais _rien_ qui change_ ! »_

Un long silence envahi la pièce alors que Plagg tentait en vain de reprendre sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter de se calmer, puis ouvrit la bouche.

Mais aucun son ne sorti. À la place, son corps se mit à trembler.

« Non... non, non, non, gémit-il. Pas maintenant! Il… Il s'est aperçu que je ne suis plus là. Il… Il m'appelle. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Marinette, le regard soudain paniqué.

« J'ai besoin de plus de temps…, reprit-il rapidement. Je… Je sais que tu es là pour lui… mais… j'aurai aimé que… j'aurai voulu que les ch… »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Plagg disparu devant ses yeux.

Le silence envahi la pièce, comme si le Kwami n'avait jamais été là.

Tikki plaqua une de ses pattes contre sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Marinette ne le savait que trop.

Découvrant l'absence de Plagg, Chat Noir avait compris. Alors il avait à nouveau enlevé sa bague.

Tikki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Marinette ne l'écoutait plus.

Seules les paroles de Plagg résonnaient dans sa tête.

Seule la douleur d'un corps poussé à bout se manifesta.

Alors elle s'effondra.


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruhina2, ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir que... voilà la suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu!_

_Et je dois vous prévenir... Ce chapitre fait 11 000 mots! Ma moyenne est de 3 500 mots normalement, haha! J'ai réussi à le diviser en deux, mais en tout, il aurait normalement fait 3 chapitres!_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Vivre dans la peau d'une super héroïne n'avait jamais été facile pour Marinette. Alors qu'avec les années, elle avait compris que c'était une libération pour Chat Noir, une sorte de porte de sortie, les choses avaient pris une tournure complètement différente pour elle.

Ses années au collège et au lycée l'avaient physiquement épuisé. Forcée de balancer ses deux vies, elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanches. Le nombre de devoirs augmentant sans cesse, les examens importants qu'elle avait dû passer, les contrats de couture et de création qui s'entassaient, en plus des attaques incessantes et impromptues du Papillon sans oublier les patrouilles, tout cela avait parfois été trop pour la jeune-femme.

Ayant confiance qu'elle et Chat Noir réussiraient à vaincre le vilain, elle avait toujours su que ces temps difficiles finiraient par prendre fin, mais elle avait dû attendre trop longtemps.

Seule la présence de Chat Noir lui avait donné la force de continuer. Le garçon, direct et honnête, vivait pleinement sa vie lorsqu'il le voulait, aimait et le montrait, riait aux éclats lorsqu'il était heureux, n'hésitait pas à montrer son mécontentement lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

Chat Noir avait toujours été comme ça.

Mais Marinette, elle, gardait les choses en elle. Elle gardait au fond d'elle son amertume face au fait que ses notes n'avaient jamais plus été les mêmes, sa tristesse de remettre un projet qu'elle aurait pu rendre un peu plus parfait si elle en avait eu le temps.

Étant Ladybug, elle se devait d'être toujours souriante devant le public, de cacher son épuisement, son exaspération. Elle gardait en elle ses sentiments réels, comme elle avait gardé si longtemps ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien.

Puis, lorsque les choses s'étaient envenimées, lorsque ses mensonges avaient été révélés de la pire des manières par Lila, lorsqu'elle avait perdu la confiance de ses amis et de ses parents, elle avait tenté de garder la tête haute. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens d'étouffer à l'intérieur d'elle les sentiments de honte, d'injustice, de deuil et de colère qu'elle éprouvait.

Interdite de dévoiler son identité, elle avait dû ravaler ses paroles et accepter. Accepter que tant qu'elle serait Ladybug, ce serait elle seule contre le reste du monde. Tant qu'elle serait une héroïne et qu'elle porterait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, que sa vie ne lui appartiendrait plus.

Vaincre le Papillon était devenu son seul espoir et lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait même pas garder un seul emploi, elle avait pris la décision drastique de mettre sa vie de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la récupérer en mettant un terme définitif aux actions du vilain.

Et lorsque Plagg se présenta chez elle cette soirée-là d'automne, Marinette n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Car les choses n'auraient jamais dû tourner ainsi. Pour elle, vaincre le Papillon aurait été le début d'une nouvelle aventure, le début d'une nouvelle liberté.

Ses épaules se seraient relâchées, elle aurait pu repenser à son avenir, renforcer les liens avec ses amis et sa famille, recommencer à respirer librement.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

S'il lui restait encore de l'espoir avant la défaite de leur ennemi, tout s'était envolé au moment où elle avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le masque, au moment où son compagnon avait disparu.

Et face aux accusations de Plagg, tout ce qu'elle avait gardé à l'intérieur d'elle depuis si longtemps explosa. Son monde explosa.

Tikki, incapable de révéler son identité, avait dû lancer tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main afin de faire le plus de bruit possible et d'attirer l'attention de ses parents, et lorsque Sabine et Tom découvrirent Marinette allongée sur le sol, inconsciente et incapable de se réveiller, un vent de panique entra dans leur foyer et une ambulance fut appelée.

Marinette fut transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche et transférée dans une des chambres adjacente à celle qu'Adrien avait utilisée. Au grand étonnement de ses parents, les médecins découvrirent que Marinette souffrait de malnutrition, de déshydratation et de manque de sommeil. De plus, une fièvre forte l'accablait.

Il fallut deux jours à la jeune-femme avant de se réveiller. D'abord perdue, elle éclata en sanglot lorsque ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Tom et Sabine entendirent à plusieurs reprises les mots « Tikki », « Chat Noir », «je dois le retrouver », mais ne purent ni décortiquer, ni comprendre ce que leur fille disait. Devant l'impossibilité de la calmer, les médecins durent lui faire ingérer des calmants qui eurent pour effet de la plonger à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Il fallut une autre journée avant que le personnel médical ne découvre l'origine de la fièvre de Marinette. Il fut décidé qu'elle relevait de sa détresse mentale et, calmée par la médication, ils envoyèrent un psychologue et un psychiatre parler avec elle.

Les résultats furent peu concluant, la jeune-femme refusant de révéler quoique ce soit de sa vie. Mais, lorsque le soir de la 4e journée arriva, et comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, elle ouvrit la bouche et dévoila, sans s'arrêter et dans un flot continu, toute la vérité à ses parents.

Se contrôlant à peine, elle ne put retenir ses secrets plus longtemps et Tikki fut forcée de se dévoiler.

Entrecoupée par ses hoquets et ses larmes, Tom et Sabine l'écoutèrent jusqu'à ce que Marinette, épuisée, leur ai tout révélé et s'endorme devant eux. Alors, à l'abri des regards, ils pleurèrent eux-aussi une longue partie de la nuit.

Durant des années, à partir du moment où leur fille avait été accusée de mensonges et de vols, ils avaient eu beaucoup de peine à reconnaître leur petite Marinette. Ils avaient douté d'elle, ils s'étaient même retournés contre elle à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle avait été incapable de garder un seul emploi, pourquoi même ses meilleurs amis l'évitaient et pourquoi elle semblait avoir tout abandonné.

Et ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, ils découvraient que leur fille n'était autre que l'héroïne qui s'était jetée corps et âme dans les combats quotidiens afin de sauver le peuple de Paris. C'était elle qui avait sauvé chacun des membres de sa famille, chacun de ses amis ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable d'inconnus et qui, malgré le fait que le monde entier s'était retourné contre elle, n'avait jamais abandonné une seule âme.

C'était elle qui avait dû, par obligation, mentir et disparaître, afin de remplir ce rôle qui ne lui donnait aucune gratification, aucune récompense en retour.

C'était elle qui, face à de fausses accusations, avait gardé le silence et continué son chemin, seule et meurtrie.

Leur fille était l'être le plus exceptionnel qu'ils aient jamais rencontré, et ils ne l'avaient pas vue, alors qu'elle était devant leurs yeux. Et ils n'avaient pas vu combien ses souffrances étaient profondes. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'elle était si préoccupée par Adrien et par Chat Noir qu'elle avait cessé de manger et de dormir correctement. Ils n'avaient pas vu la détresse de leur propre fille.

Ils pleurèrent longtemps à côté de Marinette, cette soirée-là, et même les paroles de Tikki ne parvinrent pas à apaiser leur cœur. Mais lorsque la jeune-femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, ils lui sourirent et cachèrent les détails de leurs cœurs, décidant de ne pas surcharger Marinette alors qu'elle vivait déjà d'intenses émotions.

Ils auraient le temps. Plus tard.

Parler à ses parents et tout leur dévoiler calma enfin le cœur de Marinette. Partager la lourde charge qu'elle avait sur les épaules avec d'autres personnes l'aidèrent à voir les choses sous une autre perspective et les conseils sages de sa mère la rassurèrent légèrement.

« Ma chérie, lui avait-dit Sabine, si Chat Noir ne tenait pas à toi, il ne se serait pas éloigné de toi ainsi. Oui, il se passe quelque chose, mais y penser et se torturer comme tu le fais ne t'aidera pas à comprendre. Tu le sais, au fond de toi, qu'un jour il reviendra. »

Ces paroles furent comme un baume sur le cœur blessé de Marinette et elle réalisa au fil des jours que sa mère avait raison.

Chat Noir l'aimait, la respectait. Il avait aussi toujours eu besoin de vivre complètement ses émotions afin de passer à autre chose. Elle devait apprendre à prendre sur elle et attendre qu'il revienne à elle.

Les choses ne furent cependant pas toujours aussi faciles. Se réhydrater, manger chacun de ses repas et contrôler sa fièvre aidèrent Marinette à redevenir un peu plus posée et rationnelle, mais parfois, la panique montait à nouveau en elle et elle perdait à nouveau le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Dans ces moments-là, ses parents et Tikki se regroupaient autour d'elle et la soutenait de leur mieux. Parfois, elle était forcée de prendre la médication prescrite afin de se calmer.

Elle aimait dormir et grâce à la médication, elle pouvait trouver refuge dans le monde inconscient, là où elle pouvait tout oublier, mais dormir aussi profondément avait un prix. Au moment du réveil, il y avait ces quelques secondes où tout était effacé de sa mémoire, où tout semblait si beau, où elle sentait à nouveau le bonheur.

Puis venait l'atterrissage brutal, lorsque ses souvenirs revenaient en fureur, ravageant à nouveau son cœur et lui rappelant que son Chaton n'était toujours pas revenu auprès d'elle. Alors les larmes s'échappaient à nouveau de ses yeux dans une cascade incontrôlable et il lui fallait de longues minutes avant d'être capable de se calmer à nouveau.

De retour chez elle, ces épisodes continuaient mais elle préférait cela aux nuits d'insomnie peuplées de cauchemars. Parfois même, elle décidait de dormir durant la journée. Parce qu'elle était épuisée, mais parfois aussi parce qu'elle choisissait de fuir la réalité quelques heures encore.

Un bruit de froissement de papier la tira doucement de son sommeil une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans le salon. Ouvrant les yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur le plafond de sa salle à manger, qu'elle ne reconnut pas au premier abord.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux, elle essaya de se souvenir de qui elle était, et de l'endroit où elle était, lorsque le bruit de froissement de papier se fit à nouveau entendre.

Elle tourna alors la tête et son cœur reconnu la personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle avant même que son esprit ne le fasse.

Assis, adossé contre le canapé sur lequel elle était allongée, un jeune-homme blond lui tournait le dos et regardait ce qui lui semblait être un paquet de feuille.

Bien qu'il soit de dos, elle connaissait si bien sa gestuelle qu'elle sut à l'instant même qu'il était en pleine concentration et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu se réveiller.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, son esprit se réveilla soudain, avec une telle puissance que Marinette eut l'impression d'être arrachée à elle-même.

_Chat Noir était là, à côté d'elle._

Tous ses sens s'allumèrent, son corps se réchauffa, sa respiration s'accéléra et tout prit vie. L'espoir s'engouffra dans son ventre, ses muscles s'engourdirent et elle se releva aussitôt, se laissant glisser rapidement aux côtés de son compagnon.

Celui-ci sursauta et lorsque Marinette attrapa son visage entre ses mains, il ouvrit grands les yeux, étonné.

Le vert émeraude rencontra le bleu du ciel.

La réalité la frappa si fort et si durement que son souffle fut coupé au même instant. Tout lui revint. Tout. La découverte de l'identité du Papillon, la disparition de Chat, la douleur d'Adrien. Tout.

Et tout s'effondra à nouveau dans l'univers de Marinette.

Ce n'était pas Chat Noir qui se tenait devant elle, mais Adrien.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues, et sa gorge se serra à l'en étouffer.

Elle avait confondu Adrien avec Chat et les sensations de son être tout entier étaient soudain trop douloureuses à porter devant l'immense déception qu'elle vivait.

Alors tout sorti d'elle avec la force d'une tempête qui s'acharne et qui hurle.

« Marinette! »

Elle sentit à peine les mains d'Adrien attraper les siennes afin de les écarter de son visage.

« Marinette! Que… que se passe-t-il? »

La panique dans la voix d'Adrien ne lui parvint même pas tant elle se noyait dans sa propre peine.

Elle sentit soudain les bras fort du jeune-homme l'entourer et la soulever. Puis, il s'installa doucement avec elle sur le canapé.

« Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il d'une voix douce tout en écartant les mèches qui se collaient à son visage. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Marinette. »

Mais repenser encore et encore à l'instant où elle avait cru revoir son compagnon était trop douloureux et lorsqu'elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, aucun son cohérent ne put sortir.

Alors Adrien attendit patiemment, passant affectueusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Marinette et déposant, de temps à autre, un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« J'ai… J'ai c-cru…, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer entre deux hoquets incontrôlables, j'ai cru qu'il était r-revenu. »

Elle sentit le corps d'Adrien se figer devant sa déclaration.

« Qu-quand… quand je t'ai vu… j'ai cru que c'était l-lui… »

Une autre vague d'émotion l'envahi au moment-même où Adrien se remit enfin en mouvement. Il glissa les mains autour de la taille de la jeune-fille et la serra contre lui avec force.

« Je suis désolé Marinette. Je suis tellement désolé… »

La chaleur de ses bras apaisa doucement la jeune-femme et, après un long moment, elle fut enfin capable de se calmer.

Elle détestait se voir ainsi. Elle détestait être incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Il lui semblait qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines à peine, elle avait pleuré pour toute une vie.

Cette personne n'était pas elle, ce ne _pouvait pas_ être elle. La courageuse Marinette, la forte Ladybug.

Et voilà qu'elle s'effondrait devant la dernière personne au monde à qui elle avait voulu montrer ses faiblesses.

Une fois assez calmée pour parler, elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa manche sur ses yeux.

« Comment… Pourquoi es-tu ici? », demanda-t-elle à Adrien d'une voix encore trop tremblante.

Une des premières choses qu'elle avait dite à ses parents lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans la salle d'hôpital avait été de ne prévenir personne. Elle avait tant insisté que ses parents avaient été forcés de lui promettre de ne rien dire. Seule la famille proche avait pu la visiter.

Elle avait reçu quelques messages de ses amis, mais avait trouvé, comme à son habitude, des excuses assez plausibles qui les avaient convaincus de reporter à plus tard une sortie prévue ou une visite.

Et pourtant, Adrien était là.

« Tu me manquais Marinette. »

Il s'écarta légèrement et elle put voir un sourire doux et affectueux se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune-homme

Elle détourna vite la tête, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas être très jolie à voir.

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que je viens à la boulangerie. Tes parents sont de très mauvais menteurs, tu sais. »

Elle se força à rire légèrement et se pencha vers la table, attrapant un mouchoir au passage et entreprit de sécher plus complètement son visage.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Adrien resserra à nouveau son étreinte contre elle, lui laissant peu d'espace pour respirer.

« J'ai réussi à passer la porte sans être vu et je t'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur le canapé.»

Quelques semaines auparavant, la proximité du jeune-homme aurait sûrement court-circuité son système, mais à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui apportait soutien et réconfort. C'était comme si sa présence pouvait tout calmer en elle et apporter à son corps meurtri le repos dont elle avait tant besoin.

Il était à ce moment-là une ancre sur laquelle s'attacher, tout comme Chat Noir l'avait toujours été.

Elle s'efforça d'effacer la pensée de son compagnon et se concentra sur Adrien. Son regard avait légèrement changé, paraissant soudainement plus sérieux.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru… »

Il s'interrompit et regarda à terre, à l'endroit où il avait été assis plus tôt. Marinette suivi son regard et tomba sur le dossier qu'Adrien avait tenu en main à son réveil.

Elle réalisa avec effroi que c'était le compte-rendu des médecins de l'hôpital.

« C'est grave Marinette. Tu étais à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours, tu… tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais plus. Je croyais… »

Elle vit les joues d'Adrien prendre une couleur rosée et compris que ses émotions prenaient elles aussi le dessus sur lui.

« Tu ne nous as rien dit. Tu ne _m'a _rien dit. »

« Adrien… »

« Ils disent que tu souffres d'une maladie psychomatique, la coupa-t-il. Que tu vis une détresse intense… »

« Je… »

« C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas? »

Marinette se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Adrien la regardait, si proche d'elle, si dévasté.

Elle leva une main vers son visage et la posa délicatement contre sa joue.

« Non, bien sûr que n… »

« Ne me ments pas », coupa-t-il, d'une voix ferme, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

Elle tressailli devant le choix des mots qu'Adrien venait d'utiliser.

Marinette mentait. Souvent. Elle inventait des excuses, elle s'éclipsait, mais jamais, jamais il ne lui en avait fait la remarque.

Et il avait été le seul à ne jamais perdre confiance en elle.

La jeune-femme ravala difficilement sa salive, tentant de contrôler les larmes qui lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Adrien leva la main et attrapa celle que Marinette avait posée sur sa joue. Il la pressa tendrement contre son visage.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Je suis désolé. Je… Je veux juste que tu sois franche avec moi, sans crainte de me blesser. »

De son bras libre, il desserra sa prise autour d'elle, se positionnant de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Puis, avec toute la douceur qu'il possédait, il continua.

« Je… Je suis déjà blessé Marinette. J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de tout ça mais… mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je voudrais simplement que tu puisses t'appuyer un peu plus sur moi, que tu puisses avoir assez confiance en moi pour me dévoiler tes craintes, tes déceptions, tes moments de bonheur, tes… tes secrets. »

L'implication dans les paroles d'Adrien fut très claire pour Marinette. Son regard se fixa dans celui du garçon pendant de longues secondes.

Elle eut soudain envie de tout lui dire, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses parents. Elle eut soudain envie de se confier, de partager ses sentiments avec lui, de tout lui dévoiler d'elle mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son corps même l'empêcha de continuer.

Il était Adrien Agreste. Le garçon dont elle avait détruit la vie.

S'il l'apprenait, elle le perdrait. Si elle le perdait, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de vivre.

Elle referma la bouche puis la rouvrit. Mais encore une fois, elle hésita.

Elle avait accepté depuis des années qu'Adrien ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Mais c'est au moment du dévoilement de l'identité du Papillon qu'elle avait réalisé que même si les sentiments de son ami pouvaient changer envers elle, que jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui.

Elle avait donc décidé d'être là pour lui, de le soutenir, de travailler _toute sa vie_ au bonheur d'Adrien, comme pour se racheter du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, et par la même occasion, elle avait cessé de décortiquer, de penser ou d'analyser les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Mais il avait raison. Les maux de son cœur étaient liés à lui. À lui, à Chat Noir, à Gabriel Agreste, à son identité d'héroïne, à ses secrets et ses émotions enfouis en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Mais que pouvait-elle réellement lui dire? Comment rassurer le jeune-homme qui, elle en était sûre, souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle?

Les épaules d'Adrien s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement et il tourna son visage, cachant de son mieux la déception qu'il ressentait devant le silence de son amie.

Alors le cœur de Marinette parla plus vite qu'elle.

« J'ai… j'ai envie de tout te dire Adrien. J'ai toujours eu envie de te confier ce que je vis. À toi, à Alya et à Nino mais… c'est tout simplement impossible… »

Adrien tourna à nouveau la tête, un léger froncement dans les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi? »

Marinette serra la mâchoire et ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Parce que si tu savais, ce serait la fin de notre amitié. »

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase que sa voix tremblait déjà, les larmes qu'elle n'était plus capable de contrôler envahissant ses yeux.

Alya et Nino auraient sûrement compris. Ils avaient eu eux aussi à vivre des situations aussi compliquées qu'elle, mais tout était différent pour Adrien.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et… il y a plus que ça mais c'est tellement… compliqué. »

Parce que la raison principale de son silence durant toutes ces années avait été de protéger ses êtres chers, et c'était ce qu'elle comptait continuer à faire. Parce qu'il y aurait d'autres vilains, d'autres personnes prêtes à tout pour capturer son Miraculous et celui de son compagnon.

Elle avait déjà mis ses propres parents en danger. Comment pouvait-elle aussi mettre Adrien dans une situation périlleuse? Cette raison en elle-même était suffisante pour la convaincre de ne rien dire, sans compter sur le fait qu'elle était responsable de la perte de sa famille et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, alors qu'il était le seul à rester _réellement_ à ses côtés.

Elle entendit Adrien s'esclaffer doucement et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard était rempli d'une gentillesse si profonde qu'elle s'immobilisa.

« Marinette. »

Il attrapa sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. C'est tout simplement impossible. »

Sa voix était calme et posée, comme s'il énonçait une certitude indéniable.

« Tout est possible Adrien… »

Il secoua la tête et un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je t'assure que c'est impossible. Écoute-moi. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et tenta de s'accrocher au regard de Marinette.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je ne serai _jamais _en colère contre toi. _Jamais. » _

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout connaître de toi pour _savoir_ qui tu es. Ton regard, tes gestes, tes sourires. Dans chacune de ces choses, je peux voir ton cœur. Je peux _sentir_ qui tu es. Et rien ne peut m'empêcher de tout aimer de toi Marinette. Rien. »

Les joues de Marinette prirent soudain une teinte rosée, alors qu'une chaleur intense envahissait son corps au complet.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots envers elle.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il la tenait en haute estime, mais l'entendre le lui dire avait plus d'effet que n'importe quel geste, que n'importe quel sourire.

Pourtant, une tristesse immense envahi le cœur de Marinette au même instant.

Il l'aimait peut-être beaucoup, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les choses tourneraient très différemment s'il savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua.

« Pour me faire du mal Marinette, il t'en faudrait vraiment beaucoup. Il faudrait que tu sois sournoise, fausse, manipulatrice. Il faudrait que tu sois quelqu'un comme Lila, et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Il y a d'autres manière de blesser quelqu'un. »

« Oh ça, je le sais Mari… Et pourtant… Même les pires blessures ne sont pas assez douloureuses pour que je puisse haïr ou rejeter quelqu'un. Je n'éprouve même pas de haine envers mon père. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Parce qu'il l'a fait par amour pour moi, même s'il aurait dû faire autrement. Je n'éprouve de haine pour personne. »

« Même pas pour Ladybug? »

La question était sortie d'un coup et Marinette le regretta aussitôt. Devant elle, Adrien s'était immobilisé et était soudain devenu silencieux.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes à la jeune-femme pour réaliser que ses pires craintes étaient peut-être réellement fondées. Adrien détestait sûrement Ladybug et jamais, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner les gestes irréparables qu'elle avait commis.

Pourtant, le corps d'Adrien se détendit, puis, malgré son regard troublé, un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Un sourire étrangement triste.

« Même pas pour Ladybug. »

Le cœur de Marinette sauta un battement alors qu'une nouvelle tendresse se lut dans le regard du jeune-homme.

« Comment pourrais-je seulement lui en vouloir? Elle a sauvé ma vie, elle a sauvé mes amis. Elle a sauvé ma famille. »

Quelque chose dans le corps de Marinette se mit à trembler, comme si les fondements de ses croyances, de ses certitudes venaient de percuter une force mille fois supérieure.

« Elle s'est toujours battue pour le peuple de Paris, continua-t-il. Malgré sa double-vie, malgré ses défis, malgré ses craintes peut-être aussi. Elle n'a… jamais choisi d'être une héroïne. Mais elle a tout d'une héroïne et elle a fait son devoir en sauvant Paris. »

La chaleur intense envahi le corps de Marinette qui se mit soudain à brûler vivement.

Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il ne la blâme pas pour ce qui était arrivé, alors qu'elle-même était rongée par une féroce culpabilité?

« S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait mon père. Elle n'est pas responsable des choix qu'il a faits. Et puis, je _sais_ que si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauvé ma mère. Je le sais. »

Il hésita un instant puis continua.

« Cette journée-là, lorsqu'elle a réalisé qu'il fallait son Miraculous pour sauver la vie de ma mère, elle a voulu le faire. Elle a voulu la sauver. »

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait et qu'une douche froide venait de se déverser sur Marinette. Elle se sentit chavirer.

« Comment… comment peux-tu savoir ça? »

Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. De quoi Adrien parlait-il?

« C'est… Chat Noir. Chat Noir me l'a dit. »

Le monde de Marinette tourna de plus belle autour d'elle et elle se fit force pour ne pas s'accrocher aux rebords du canapé.

« Qu… quoi? Qu… quand ça? »

Adrien ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il essayait de contrôler les images d'un souvenir douloureux et il se passa une éternité avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« À la sortie de l'hôpital. Il est venu me voir. »

La gorge de Marinette se sécha d'un coup et ses mains devinrent soudainement moites. Un millier de questions envahirent son esprit en même temps.

Il s'était transformé? Il était allé voir Adrien? Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas allé la voir, elle? Pourqu…

« C'est lui…, reprit Adrien d'une voix tremblante. C'est lui qui a empêché Ladybug d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles. C'est lui qui a empêché le sauvetage de ma mère. C'est lui qui a pris la plus cruelle des décisions. »

Marinette plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que le moment décrit par Adrien la frappa de plein fouet.

Sous le choc de la découverte de l'identité du Papillon, sous les supplications de ce dernier, elle avait inconsciemment porté la main vers ses oreilles.

Et Chat Noir l'avait arrêté au même moment.

Chat Noir avait alors pris sur lui le poids de la décision de ne pas sauver Émilie.

Elle étouffa un hoquet alors qu'elle réalisa ce que son compagnon avait dû vivre, et ce qu'il s'infligeait peut-être encore à ce moment-là.

« Il se sent coupable… »

Elle avait pratiquement chuchoté en elle-même ces paroles, mais il lui sembla qu'elles atteignirent Adrien de plein fouet.

« Il… Il ne sait pas _comment_ vivre après avoir pris une telle décision. Il est… perdu. Déboussolé. Et il ne peut pas regarder Ladybug dans les yeux, il ne peut pas lui dire… »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il a disparu? Parce qu'il a honte? »

Adrien baissa les yeux mais Marinette insista.

« Lui as-tu dit? Lui as-tu dit tout ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de Ladybug? Qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était la seule décision à prendre?»

Le jeune-homme ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi décide-t-il de vivre les choses seul? A-t-il… _oublié _qu'il a une partenaire? Ne pense-t-il pas que Ladubug vit les mêmes choses que lui? Qu'ensemble, ils pourraient se soutenir, s'entraider? »

« Il y a… beaucoup plus que ça… »

« Quoi de plus Adrien? »

La colère, l'inquiétude, l'anxiété mangeaient Marinette de l'intérieur.

« Je croyais qu'il l'aimait! Qu'il se battrait toujours à ses côtés! »

Le jeune-homme ferma la bouche, choqué, et regarda Marinette avec une telle agonie que ce fut comme s'il la giflait. Ce fut un rappel que devant elle se tenait la véritable victime et que ses questions paraissaient complètement insensibles à son chagrin.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune-homme. Aussitôt, Marinette s'approcha un peu plus de lui, émue par la réaction d'Adrien mais aussi par ses propres sentiments.

Elle devait se rattraper, elle devait le consoler, mais une partie d'elle voulait tellement en savoir plus. Elle voulait tellement comprendre. Elle voulait absolument retrouver Chat Noir!

Adrien fut plus rapide qu'elle, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Il l'aime tu sais. Il l'aime… à la _folie_, mais… »

Une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

_Mais quoi, Adrien, mais quoi?_

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase et s'écarta de Marinette soudainement, se levant du canapé.

« Je… Je vais aller me prendre un verre d'eau si tu permets. »

La jeune-femme hocha la tête mais le reste de son corps resta immobile alors qu'une autre vague d'émotion l'envahissait.

Elle se força à se lever aussi et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

À l'intérieur, elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet et se mouilla le visage, s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace de larmes et de chagrin.

Selon les paroles d'Adrien, Chat Noir vivait une culpabilité aussi étouffante que ce qu'elle éprouvait elle-même. Et si elle se fiait à ses paroles, son compagnon ne pouvait pas lui faire face.

Il avait enlevé sa bague. Il refusait de lui faire face, mais il refusait aussi de se confronter à Plagg. Pourtant, il savait que Ladybug devait vivre des émotions similaires.

Il y avait beaucoup plus derrière son absence qu'une simple honte de se montrer à elle. Il refusait d'écouter ses messages et il n'était pas apparu une seule fois au procès pour l'aider. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Quelque chose était _forcément_ en train d'arriver. Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort encore.

_Mais quoi?_

Elle entreprit d'attraper une serviette et s'essuya le visage.

Elle vit alors son reflet dans le miroir et fut choquée de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La fatigue se reflétait dans ses yeux et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas réellement sourit.

Elle pensa à Adrien qui l'attendait sûrement dans le salon et prit une grande inspiration. Hormis ses parents, il était son seul réconfort, son seul allié et son cœur se réchauffait à l'idée qu'elle pouvait encore compter sur lui, que malgré son chagrin, il était toujours là pour elle.

Et elle pour lui.

Elle entendit soudain trois petits coups à sa porte.

« Marinette… »

Adrien l'attendait de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna et attrapa la poignée.

« Je suis désolée Marinette…, continua son ami d'une voix douce et grave. Me rappeler de tout ça est… dur à supporter. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter Adrien en même temps.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva la tête.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup grandi et la dépassait largement maintenant, alors elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa la tête contre son torse.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai été insensible, c'est moi qui suis désolée… »

Les bras d'Adrien entourèrent ses épaules et ils restèrent ainsi un instant.

Puis le jeune-homme se racla la gorge.

« As-tu…, commença-t-il avec hésitation. As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour Chat Noir? »

Par chance, la prise d'Adrien était assez forte pour empêcher Marinette de tomber à la renverse. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

« Qu… quoi? P-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

Comment Adrien en était arrivé à une conclusion pareille?!

Il relâcha Marinette puis se recula légèrement, lui souriant avec gêne.

« En fait, j'ai souvent voulu t'en parler mais… je n'ai jamais vraiment osé… »

Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Le jour où tu as été akumatisée, il s'est passé quelque chose. »

L'estomac de Marinette fit un tour complet dans son ventre.

Son akumatisation avait été terrifiante pour elle. Se réveiller dans son salon, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui venait d'arriver et dans l'impossibilité de regrouper ses pensées, de voir Chat Noir, le regard paniqué, au-dessus d'elle, prononcer des mots qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre, tout cela avait été trop pour elle.

Puis il y avait eu cette impression d'impuissance et d'effroi lorsqu'elle avait vu l'Akuma s'envoler vers les toits de Paris. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé et machinalement, elle avait hurlé à son compagnon de suivre le papillon noir, réalisant que si elle ne l'attrapait pas au plus vite, s'en était sûrement fini de Paris et des Miraculous.

Elle avait ensuite peiné à suivre Chat Noir et attraper l'Akuma, et lorsqu'elle avait cherché à en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé, son compagnon était resté muet puis avait rapidement disparu.

« Que s'est-il passé? », demanda-t-elle, l'angoisse lui tortillant le ventre.

Adrien hésita un instant, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je suis désolée Marinette. On dirait que tout ce dont on parle ce soir ne fait que blesser l'un, ou l'autre. Je viens de réaliser que parler de ton akumatisation ne va sûrement pas t'apporter beaucoup de joie. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça maintenant. »

Elle sourit devant la considération d'Adrien.

« À vrai dire, personne n'a jamais pu me dire ce qui était arrivé. Ni Chat Noir, ni Ladybug alors… Je me suis toujours demandée… »

Adrien plongea ses yeux dans les siens un instant, comme pour chercher à déceler le moindre mensonge, la moindre faille, mais, n'y trouvant que sincérité, il sourit tendrement.

« L'Akuma est allé dans ta sacoche en fait mais… ta transformation n'a jamais été complète.»

Son regard se troubla légèrement.

« Tu… tu es tombée à genoux, tu tremblais beaucoup et moi… Je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu résistais si bien Marinette, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Et tu lui parlais, à… à mon père, au Papillon… Il semblait essayer de te convaincre de te transformer complètement, de te donner pouvoir et puissance mais tu résistais. Tu étais si forte. »

Marinette avala chacun des mots d'Adrien. Dans son regard, elle pouvait y lire tellement d'admiration qu'une chaleur agréable envahi tout son être.

« Puis Chat Noir est arrivé. Il m'a dit de partir mais lorsqu'il s'est approché de toi, tu t'es tournée vers lui et… ton regard Marinette… »

La jeune-femme eut soudain peur. Ce fut comme si son sang se glaçait lentement dans ses veines. Avait-elle dévoilé son identité sans le vouloir? Chat Noir avait-il su, tout ce temps, que…

« Tu venais de dire que tu m'aimais, et je t'avais souvent vu me regarder avec beaucoup… d'admiration, si je peux le dire comme ça? Mais le regard que tu lui as lancé était tellement… intime, comme si tu le connaissais à la perfection, comme s'il n'y avait que lui, comme si vous partagiez une complicité incroyable. »

Marinette aurait dû se sentir rassurée à ce moment-même, de comprendre qu'Adrien n'avait pas fait le lien entre elle et Chat, mais les mots du jeune-homme résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'Alya décrivait la relation entre Chat Noir et Ladybug, elle parlait souvent d'une relation explosive, contradictoire. Il était de notoriété publique que Ladybug ne partageait pas les sentiments de son compagnon. Elle avait été claire là-dessus pendant longtemps.

Et elle avait toujours tout fait pour que le mur entre elle et Chat soit toujours en place. Ses défenses avaient légèrement craquée lorsqu'Alya et Nino était devenu l'Akuma Oblivio et qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle s'était posé plusieurs questions sur le fait d'être tombée amoureuse aussi rapidement de Chat Noir mais avait vite chassé ces pensées qu'elle avait jugées sans importance.

Ce n'est que lorsque Chat Noir s'était fait akumatisé et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient vécu une grande romance dans un futur qui n'existait maintenant plus qu'elle s'était sentie ébranlée dans ses convictions.

Alors elle s'était relevée et s'était juré de ne jamais,_ jamais_ tomber amoureuse de lui. De ne jamais lui permettre de prendre son cœur, et même s'il y avait eu des moments de faiblesses, des moments où cette barrière avait disparu complètement, elle l'avait remise en place aussitôt.

Et bien qu'elle le regrettait aujourd'hui, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Et pourtant, ce qu'Adrien décrivait, c'était une Ladybug sans son masque, sans son armure protectrice, le cœur ouvert et au bout des bras. La personne qu'Adrien décrivait était une fille sans peurs ni frontières, une fille complètement à découvert et visiblement très éprise.

Éprise de son compagnon.

La monde de Marinette tourna autour d'elle et elle dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne rien laisser paraître devant Adrien.

Son akumatisation s'était passée deux ans auparavant. Au moment où elle était amoureuse d'Adrien… Alors, comment…

_Non, c'est impossible. Je n'étais pas… je ne suis même pas… amoureuse… de Chat…_

« Tu lui as ensuite dit que tu étais heureuse de le voir, parce qu'il… parce qu'il était la personne la plus importante de ta vie. »

Elle fut soudain incapable de bouger tant l'étonnement la frappa fort.

« J'ai... J'ai _vraiment_ dit ça? »

Adrien hocha la tête et Marinette remarqua qu'il la regardait avec une telle intensité, une telle curiosité inquiète qu'elle fut incapable d'analyser plus en profondeur les mots qu'Adrien venait de prononcer.

« Je…, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelque fois… Comment aurais-je pu être amoureuse de lui? Ou lui dire ça… Tu… Tu es sûr? »

Un certain espoir envahi son être.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça. C'était impossible. Il n'était pas… Il ne _pouvait_ pas être l'être le plus important pour elle.

Pas à ce moment-là. Pas _maintenant_ non plus.

Cela aurait été cruel. Cruel de réaliser de tels sentiments alors que tout était peut-être déjà fini…

« Oui, vraiment sûr… »

Le regard d'Adrien fouillait le sien, comme à la recherche d'indices. Comme pour comprendre un peu plus la fille devant lui.

« Oh Adrien, finit-elle par répondre, je t'assure que j'étais vraiment éprise de toi. Je n'aurai pas… pu… aimer un autre que toi. C'est impossible… »

Elle avait pratiquement murmuré ces derniers mots. C'était impossible, non? Elle avait aimé Adrien depuis les premiers jours de leur rencontre. Chat Noir n'avait pas pu s'incruster dans son cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive…

Adrien passa à nouveau ses bras autours d'elle et la serra fort, mais même la proximité de son ami ne put calmer son cœur.

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, une sensation d'effroi avait pris place dans son être.

Et il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où s'enfuir, plus aucune muraille à construire.

Elle était en cet instant-même si vulnérable et son cœur était si confus qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter la douloureuse réalité.

Chat Noir était _réellement_ la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Et depuis longtemps.

Une nouvelle vague d'émotion l'envahi, lui enserrant la gorge, lui picotant les yeux.

Elle avait été tellement déraisonnable!

Le rejeter constamment, le repousser, l'empêcher de s'exprimer. Ne jamais lui donner sa chance…

« Alors tu l'as reconnu, entendit-elle Adrien murmurer. Ton cœur l'a reconnu… »

Elle ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autours d'Adrien. La gorge serrée, elle était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Et qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire de toute façon? Mentir et justifier les raisons pour lesquelles tout était absurde, qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement Chat Noir?

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus.

Bien sûr que son cœur l'avait reconnu. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là, pour la protéger, pour la sauver, pour l'encourager, pour lui remonter le moral, pour la guider, l'aimer, lui rendre le sourire, la cajoler, la gâter.

Bien sûr qu'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Il était son âme sœur et son cœur l'avait reconnu avant que son esprit ne l'accepte.

« On… on retourne s'assoir? », proposa timidement Adrien.

Quelque chose dans sa voix reflétait une douce joie et ses yeux brillait d'affection, mais Marinette le remarqua à peine, trop consciente de ses propres émotions pour s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'ils se rassirent l'un proche de l'autre, comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre place faite pour eux en ce monde, Marinette se força à se concentrer sur le garçon qui était devant elle, à ce moment-là, et non sur celui qui avait déserté et laissé son cœur en douleur.

À présent, devant elle, se tenait celui des deux qui était réellement à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Et elle était toujours indéniablement attirée par lui, par ses mains, par son sourire et sa tendresse.

Son cœur était vraiment divisé.

Et elle sentait qu'il était temps de lui en parler.

« Adrien… »

Il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle.

« Tout à l'heure, tu… tu as dit que ce qui m'arrivait était ta faute. »

Une ombre trouble passa soudain dans le regard d'Adrien.

_Il avait raison, _pensa-t-elle, _c'est la soirée des confessions douloureuses finalement…_

Elle s'en voulu presque de faire disparaître le peu de bonheur qu'elle venait de voir passer dans ses yeux.

« C'est… c'est surtout ma faute… », reprit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

« Tu me demandes si c'est ta faute, reprit-elle. Mais c'est surtout la mienne. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas capable de gérer correctement mon anxiété. Je garde énormément de choses en moi. Les émotions que je vis, je ne les exprime pas. J'ai toujours… toujours été comme ça. »

Le regard d'Adrien si bienveillant, si enveloppant, et son attention si complètement tournée vers la jeune-fille que Marinette baissa les yeux pour trouver la force de continuer.

« Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je vis des situations qui me stressent, que je dois faire face à de nombreux deuils. Le deuil de la fille parfaite, le deuil de la créatrice parfaite. Le deuil de l'élève parfaite. »

_Le deuil de l'héroïne parfaite._

« Et tout ça… tout ça était déjà difficile à gérer mais lorsque… »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à trembler légèrement.

« … lorsque ton père… lorsque tu… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et ferma les yeux. Mais maintenant n'était plus le temps de penser, de réfléchir. Si Adrien avait besoin de son honnêteté, elle devait la lui donner.

Et elle se le devait surtout à elle-même. Garder ses émotions en elle avait été beaucoup trop dévastateur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu comptes pour moi Adrien. »

La proximité de leurs corps, la main d'Adrien qui caressait maintenant doucement son avant-bras, tout cela permit à Marinette de sentir nettement la réaction d'Adrien à ses mots.

La respiration de son ami augmenta doucement et elle sentit une certaine chaleur émettre de lui.

Il ne lâcha pourtant pas son regard.

« J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de réfléchir à mes sentiments pour toi, continua-t-elle avec courage. Je ne sais même pas où j'en suis, je… je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais… le fait est que tu es _vraiment_ et _incroyablement_ important pour moi. »

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment mais ne pouvait plus définir exactement ce que cela signifiait. Plus depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé que Chat Noir avait une place tout aussi important voir même plus grande dans son cœur.

Une émotion nouvelle passa dans les yeux d'Adrien et elle sentit la main du jeune-homme attraper la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts ensemble.

Quelque part dans son torse, son cœur échappa un battement assourdissant.

Puis sa gorge se resserra à nouveau.

Elle devait lui en dire un peu plus.

« Il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre… qui est tout aussi important pour moi… »

Elle avait déjà mentionné Chat à Adrien et il était maintenant temps de lui en dire plus.

« Ce… ce fameux garçon secret? »

Adrien avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle, comme s'il avait été prêt depuis longtemps à entendre parler de celui qu'elle avait toujours caché à ses amis, comme s'il avait accepté qu'un autre pouvait avoir pris son cœur.

« Oui… »

Alors elle dût se faire force afin de garder contenance devant les émotions qui jaillirent à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Chat Noir.

Adrien serra doucement les doigts de Marinette, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Il… On s'est connu il y a quelques années maintenant. On… travaillait ensemble. »

« À la boulangerie? »

L'estomac de Marinette se retourna légèrement. Elle aurait encore à mentir, mais c'était la seule manière de pouvoir tout expliquer à Adrien sans lui dévoiler sa véritable identité.

« Oui, à la boulangerie. On se voyait tous les jours, et on est même devenu une équipe incroyable lui et moi. As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un avec qui la connexion est si forte qu'il n'y aucun besoin de parler parfois, qu'on peut tout comprendre l'un de l'autre? »

Le regard d'Adrien se rempli soudain d'une tristesse si profonde que Marinette sut la réponse avant même que le jeune-homme n'hoche la tête.

« C'était comme ça entre nous, continua-t-elle, s'efforçant d'effacer les souvenirs qui s'incrustaient dans son esprit. C'était… _C'est_ comme ça entre nous. C'est même devenu encore plus fort avec les années. »

« Je peux toujours compter sur lui, continua-t-elle. Je peux toujours m'appuyer sur lui. Mais… je l'ai fait souffrir. Je l'ai fait incroyablement souffrir. »

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Après quelques temps, il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Et durant toutes ces années, il m'a aimé sans relâche et durant toutes ces années, je t'ai aimé toi Adrien. »

Marinette respira de son mieux, essuyant une nouvelle larme sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu le regarder, ni lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une chance. Il n'y avait que toi. Même quand tu m'as rejeté, même après tant de temps… »

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Les doigts d'Adrien lâchèrent sa main et vinrent essuyer doucement ses joues.

« Et maintenant, je l'ai perdu… J'ai perdu le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu…»

« Comment ça? », demanda doucement Adrien.

« Il… Il est parti. Sans même m'expliquer, sans même me dire au revoir. Je l'ai cherché. Partout. »

Elle se tut, s'efforçant de ravaler sa peine mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

« C'est pour ça que tu partais toutes les nuits? Que tu partais durant le procès? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée Adrien… Mais… »

Elle serra les points.

« Je suis tellement… stupide! »

Adrien passa son bras libre autours de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Ne dis pas ça Marinette… Tu… Tu n'es vraiment pas à blâmer… »

« Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il parti? Et surtout, pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps pour que je réalise que… pour que je réalise que… »

« Que tu es amoureuse de lui? »

Elle s'immobilisa.

« Quoi… »

Elle recula et dévisagea Adrien. Malgré le sourire triste qui ne quittait pas son visage, elle sentit qu'il était plus que sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle mette un mot sur ses sentiments?

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle accepte _maintenant_ qu'elle l'aimait, alors que c'était trop tard?

« Je… Je… »

Elle secoua la tête avec plus de force.

« Je ne veux pas… être… »

Et pourtant, elle l'était.

« Oh Marinette. Tu _es_ amoureuse de lui. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, abattue et bouleversée.

Elle était incontestablement amoureuse de Chat Noir mais c'était loin d'être ce qu'elle voulait. Pas maintenant, pas lorsqu'il n'était plus là, pas lorsqu'elle était enfin dans les bras d'Adrien.

_Adrien…_

Elle releva le visage.

« Mais alors, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le bleu du ciel des yeux d'Adrien, consciente de la chaleur de son étreinte et de sa proximité, quelle… quelle est ta place? »

_Quelle est ta place dans mon cœur? Quelle est ta place si Chat a pris la tienne?_

Adrien la regarda longuement, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient eux aussi de larmes. Puis, il approcha son visage d'elle et posa doucement son front contre le sien.

Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, et son souffle chaud lui caressa les lèvres. Je ne sais pas. Je… je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien moi non plus Marinette. »

Le souffle de Marinette s'arrêta devant la proximité d'Adrien, devant ses hésitations, devant ses incertitudes.

Ce fut comme si elle se regardait dans un miroir, comme si leurs émotions respectives ricochaient les unes sur les autres. Et le vert des yeux d'Adrien se mélangeait si parfaitement au vert des yeux de Chat.

La tête de Marinette se mit soudainement à tourner devant le feu qui s'allumait en elle.

« Ce que tu subis, continua Adrien, je le lui fais subir en ce moment… »

Il recula alors, coupant la connexion entre eux, et Marinette se sentit comme arraché de son état précédent.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre complètement ses esprits.

« Que… que veux-tu dire? », demanda Marinette, sentant soudain une tension l'envahir.

Adrien détourna la tête, comme honteux. Ses yeux, maintenant rougis par les larmes qu'il retenait, se baissèrent sur le sol.

« Depuis ce qui est arrivé à mon père, je n'ai pas reparlé à… à mon amie. »

Le cœur de Marinette se serra.

« Elle ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne lui ai pas dit. »

La jeune-femme fronça les sourcils mais Adrien continuait de fixer le sol.

« Comment ne peut-elle pas savoir? Tu es Adrien Agreste. Je veux dire… »

« Elle ne sait pas qui je suis… », la coupa le jeune-homme.

Marinette ne comprenait rien.

De son plus lointain souvenir, il avait toujours aimé cette fille et elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était une de ses partenaires de mannequinat, alors comment…

« Nous sommes des… correspondants. »

Adrien tourna son regard et reprit la main de Marinette.

« Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, et je ne sais pas qui elle est. C'est… plus simple. Ne pas savoir que je suis un Agreste, ça nous a permis de nous connaître plus réellement. »

Il soupira puis leva le regard vers Marinette. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait le sens de ses paroles. Adrien avait souvent été entouré, mais rarement par les bonnes personnes, surtout lorsqu'il était question de la gente féminine qui proclamait l'aimer mais qui n'en avait toujours eu qu'après sa richesse ou même son apparence.

« Lorsque tout est arrivé avec mon père, continua Adrien, je n'ai pas pu… »

Une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage.

« Comment lui dire? Comment… C'est tellement compliqué… »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est si compliqué? »

Adrien hésita quelques instants.

« Parce qu'elle mettra la faute sur elle. Parce qu'elle souffrira de savoir que je suis Adrien Agreste. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi se mettrait-elle la faute sur elle-même? »

Adrien la regarda puis son regard glissa vers le dossier médical à terre.

« Parce que certaines personnes sont si bonnes du cœur qu'elles prennent le poids du monde sur les épaules. »

Il sourit à Marinette, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle-même avait commis cette erreur. Mais la jeune-femme ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle se sentait coupable parce qu'elle l'était réellement.

« Elle est comme ça, affirma Adrien. Elle est généreuse, elle aime les gens, elle pourrait se sacrifier pour eux. Et encore plus lorsque cette personne est un ami à elle, comme moi. »

« Adrien, tu es sûrement plus qu'un simple ami… Après tant d'années, tu ne peux p… »

« Je ne suis pas plus qu'un ami », la coupa-t-il avec gentillesse.

Il y avait une sorte d'acceptation dans son regard.

« Je ne serai jamais plus qu'un ami pour elle. Je l'ai à peine réalisé dernièrement. J'ai toujours eu cet espoir que les choses pouvaient changer, mais maintenant, c'est réellement fini. »

Les mots d'Adrien atteignirent Marinette en plein cœur.

Il abandonnait.

Il abandonnait celle qu'il aimait tout comme Chat Noir abandonnait sa Ladybug. Elle crut étouffer et ses émotions prirent à nouveau le dessus sur elle.

Autrefois, elle se serait jetée sur l'opportunité, elle aurait pris toutes les chances de son côté et se serait lancée.

Mais plus maintenant.

Elle attrapa la main d'Adrien et la tint fermement entre les siennes.

« Adrien, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est fini. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. »

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

« Tu… ne… peux pas… la quitter sans explication. »

La douleur passa dans le regard d'Adrien et cette fois-ci, ce fut une larme de ses yeux qui s'échappa.

« Mari… J'ai retourné la situation dans mon esprit encore et encore _et encore_. Je ne peux pas lui écrire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour cacher mes émotions, pour ignorer mes sentiments lorsque… lorsque j'ai tant eu besoin d'elle à ces moments-là. Alors qu'elle est… tout pour moi. »

« Alors dis-lui qui tu es. »

Le cœur de Marinette saignait. Il saignait de chagrin. Pour sa relation chaotique avec Chat Noir, mais aussi pour celle d'Adrien et la fille qu'il aimait. Et il saignait de pousser le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé vers une autre, mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Adrien. Je sais que mes propres émotions face à mon meilleur ami parlent pour moi. Je sais que ma relation avec lui n'est pas la même que tu partages avec ton amie à toi. Mais j'ai _vraiment_ mal. Tu le vois toi-même. J'ai si mal que je ne peux plus vivre correctement. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme moi, mais elle pourrait elle aussi avoir mal. Tu ne peux _pas_ décider pour elle ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment-même, alors que tu as disparu. Peut-être qu'elle n'en pense pas grand-chose, mais j'en serai vraiment très étonnée Adrien. Surtout quand il est question de toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience. »

Une longue pause s'installa entre eux et Marinette senti combien les pensées d'Adrien s'embrouillaient.

Elle avait réussi à créer une brèche dans ses certitudes et elle sentait que si elle poussait un peu plus, il déciderait de retourner vers cette fille mystérieuse. Et même si c'était douloureux pour elle, c'était le plus important.

Et s'il le faisait, alors il restait peut-être une chance, même infime, que Chat fasse la même chose avec elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais Adrien fut plus rapide.

« Marinette. »

Sa voix avait été douce, mais ferme, et la jeune-femme s'immobilisa devant le regard douloureux d'Adrien. L'affliction se lisait sur son visage, le découragement dans la façon dont ses épaules s'affaissaient. Il était réellement accablé et sa mâchoire, crispée par la concentration, trahissait ses efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Elle leva alors la main et entreprit de caresser doucement les lignes tendues de son visage. Le geste fit frissonner Adrien, et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle senti son bras, celui qui n'avait jusque-là jamais quitté sa taille, exercer une légère pression. Comprenant la demande de son geste, Marinette leva alors les bras et entoura le cou du jeune-homme.

Sans tenir compte de ce qui les entourait, ils s'enlacèrent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec force. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans le calme serein du salon des Dupain-Cheng, alors que l'obscurité envahissait lentement la pièce.

« Je suis tellement désolé Marinette, murmura Adrien contre l'oreille de Marinette. Pour tout ce que tu vis. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Je suis désolé d'avoir rejeté tes sentiments il y a deux ans. Je suis désolé pour tellement de choses. »

« Et moi aussi Adrien, répondit-elle tendrement alors qu'une chaleur agréable envahissait à nouveau son corps. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que tu vis présentement. Tu mérites d'être choyé, aimé, d'être heureux. Et… un jour tu le seras à nouveau, j'en ai la certitude. »

Adrien relâcha la pression et ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

« Tu le penses vraiment? », murmura-t-il.

Le tourment qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son ami poussa Marinette à s'exclamer avec conviction.

« Bien sûr Adrien, j'en suis même plus que certaine! Contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent penser, tu n'as jamais eu une vie facile… Tu as vécu tant de choses difficiles mais tu as toujours su garder le sourire. Tu as toujours su trouver le courage. La plupart des gens sont libres de choisir mais tu ne l'as jamais été. Mais on peut choisir notre voix, malgré les obstacles. On peut choisir notre bonheur. Ne te permets pas d'être malheureux, de rester malheureux. Choisis le bonheur Adrien. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« J'ai toujours eu cette impression…, commença-t-il, que le bonheur se refuse à moi. Depuis longtemps… »

« Alors continue de te battre pour lui. Change de stratégie. Réfléchis aux choses qui ne fonctionnent pas et trouve un moyen de résoudre les problèmes. Trouve les solutions. Fais une liste et fonce. Trouve ce qui t'apporte de la joie. Et trouve ce qui t'apporte du malheur. Puis fonce vers tes éléments de joie et supprime ton malheur. »

« Mais que faire lorsque… lorsque notre joie dépend de quelqu'un d'autre? Que faire si le choix que nous faisons n'est finalement pas le bon? »

Le ventre de Marinette se serra.

Elle avait déjà entendu et même lu que le bonheur venait de notre propre intérieur, que le bonheur ne devait pas dépendre d'une autre personne. Mais dans son propre cas, il était clair que son bonheur dépendait de celui qui avait disparu et elle savait plus que tout qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile de trouver le chemin de la félicité sans lui.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, dans les bras d'Adrien, elle eut l'impression que la guérison était possible. Que vivre à nouveau pouvait être possible. Que même si certaines cicatrises ne guériraient peut-être jamais complètement, que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, d'être goûtée, d'être essayée.

Dans ses bras, elle retrouvait le goût de vivre. Et si c'était possible pour elle, cela l'était aussi pour lui.

« On fait tous de mauvais choix. Mais ne rien faire est pire. Ne rien faire est automatiquement un mauvais choix. »

Ils trouveraient leurs voies, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément, mais il _fallait_ qu'ils les trouvent.

Adrien ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Que ferais-je sans toi Marinette? »

La jeune-femme sourit légèrement.

« Je me pose la même question à propos de toi. »

Adrien ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et le plongea longuement de ceux de Marinette. Malgré le léger sourire sur ses lèvres, une profonde tristesse régnait dans son regard.

« Nous n'avons… jamais été aussi proche. »

Un pincement douloureux agita le cœur de Marinette.

Ils n'avaient en effet jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin non plus. Parce qu'ils n'appartenaient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Parce que leurs cœurs été pris par une autre personne que celle en face d'eux.

Et cette réalité était trop difficile à vivre.

Une larme s'échappa de la joue de Marinette et elle serra à nouveau Adrien dans ses bras.

« Je… Je ne peux plus jamais lui faire de mal… »

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase, la voix enrouée et tremblante.

La réalité était aussi simple que ça. Elle ne pouvait plus blesser Chat Noir et s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'un seul espoir de le revoir, elle ne pouvait pas permettre à son cœur de vaciller maintenant.

« Je sais…, murmura Adrien. Je sais… »

Il se mit à lui frotter le dos et Marinette se permit de profiter de ce geste apaisant.

Pour un soir peut-être seulement, elle se permettrait d'être réconfortée et de réconforter.

Pour un soir seulement, elle se permettrait d'être amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 11.2**

Ce fut aux aurores blêmes que Marinette fut réveillée par les mouvements d'Adrien.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que les deux s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, après avoir parlé une longue partie de la nuit.

Ses parents étaient rentrés dans la soirée et, après avoir partagé un repas ensemble, ils avaient décidé de laisser Adrien et Marinette seuls, réalisant combien la présence du jeune-homme avait un effet apaisant sur leur fille.

Marinette se releva, frissonnante, alors que le corps d'Adrien ne réchauffait plus sa peau.

« Marinette… »

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais la jeune-femme senti soudain la gravité dans sa voix.

Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, elle pouvait clairement le voir, grâce à la lumière de la lune.

Il était agenouillé par terre, en face d'elle, et son visage reflétait une agitation qu'elle avait rarement vue chez le jeune-homme.

« Adrien… Que se passe-t-il? »

Le garçon lui prit doucement la main et posa à nouveau son regard sur elle. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'expression sérieuse mais aussi douloureuse.

« J'ai… J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit. À propos de tracer notre chemin, de choisir le bonheur, de _travailler_ sur notre bonheur. »

Le ventre de Marinette se serra alors que l'inquiétude l'envahit.

Était-elle vraiment prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire, alors qu'il la regardait avec tant de tristesse et d'angoisse?

« Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux être heureux… Tu… Tu comprends? »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler tant sa gorge se resserrait sur elle-même.

« Tu as… tant fait pour moi. Je… Je te remercie. Du fond de mon cœur Marinette. Je suis vraiment sincère. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est… »

« Est-ce que tu me fais tes adieux Adrien? »

Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler mais se fit force pour ne pas laisser de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

S'il fallait qu'il choisisse de retourner vers celle qu'il aimait, elle se devait d'être heureuse pour lui, elle se devait d'accepter ses décisions et de le soutenir, peu importe la douleur.

« Non Marinette. Bien sûr que non, je… »

Puis, il hésita. Longuement.

« Jamais je ne te laisserai Marinette, peu importe la vie que tu auras choisie, ou celle que j'aurai choisi… »

_Mais…_

Il y avait forcément un « mais ».

« … mais… certaines des décisions que j'ai prises pourraient être difficiles à accepter… »

Marinette s'efforça de toutes ses forces de ne pas flancher.

Adrien avait pris des décisions, et peu importe le mal ou la distance qui devrait forcément s'installer entre eux, elle serait là pour lui.

Elle se l'était promis.

« Me… me soutiendras-tu? »

Le regard brouillé d'Adrien toucha le cœur de la jeune-femme et elle lui sourit douloureusement, mais tendrement.

« Bien sûr Adrien. Toujours… »

Il baissa la tête et attrapa serra ses doigts un peu plus fort.

« Je veux juste que ce soit vraiment clair, continua-t-il. Mais sache que tu es _vraiment_ spéciale pour moi Mari. Et que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, même si mes… décisions… te sembleront égoïstes ou égocentriques. »

Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Et… Et si tu veux être avec lui, alors je te soutiendrai. Je ne veux _que_ ton bonheur. »

_Je veux aussi être avec toi._

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Parce que son cœur était trop déchiré pour faire un choix maintenant.

« Tu retournes vers elle, n'est-ce pas? »

Adrien ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est un de mes choix. »

Alors sans même réfléchir, Marinette se pencha en avant et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien. Elle glissa à terre et se retrouva à genoux, face à lui, contre lui.

« Marinette. »

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à un rejet de la part de son ami, elle fut déroutée devant l'agonie qu'elle ressentit dans la voix d'Adrien.

Aussitôt, les mains du jeune-homme remontèrent dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il attira le visage de la jeune-fille contre le sien.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa férocement, alors que le regard incandescent d'Adrien semblait vouloir la dévorer tout entière, descendant premièrement vers ses lèvres pour remonter lentement sur ses taches de rousseur et enfin, pour se plonger à nouveau dans son regard.

Alors que leurs cœurs battaient brutalement dans leur cage thoracique, le souffle chaud d'Adrien effleura ses lèvres et s'entremêla au sien.

Un seul geste, un seul mouvement et leur monde se rejoindrait.

Pourtant, les deux se figèrent au même instant.

Un chagrin indescriptible sembla les percuter au même moment. Dans les yeux d'Adrien, l'affliction et la torture se lisaient aussi clairement que les supplices du cœur de Marinette.

Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ils avaient fait leur choix.

Alors doucement, Adrien s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette, qui ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste.

« Je… Je t'appelle plus tard », lui chuchota-t-il en brisant la proximité entre eux.

Et, en quelques secondes à peine, il avait déjà disparu.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Marinette avant de retrouver l'usage de son corps et elle fut reconnaissante à Tikki de rester discrète et silencieuse à côté d'elle.

Un sentiment de chagrin, de deuil et de culpabilité se répandait dans son cœur, comme un poison dont on ne peut arrêter la progression.

Elle avait perdu Chat.

Et maintenant, elle avait perdu Adrien.

Pourtant, sa réaction fut différente à celle du passé.

Lorsque ses jambes le lui permirent, elle se releva et grimpa dans sa chambre. Puis, elle attrapa une couverture et escalada son lit afin d'accéder à son balcon.

Elle resta là, dans le froid du mois de novembre, durant de longues minutes. Peut-être même durant des heures.

Et doucement, ses pensées semblèrent s'éclaircir alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis durant sa discussion avec Adrien.

Que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Qu'un jour, le bonheur aussi se montrerait à elle.

Un combat acharné se joua dans son esprit. Le découragement contre l'espérance, le désespoir contre la confiance, le chagrin et l'affliction contre l'espoir et l'optimisme, le deuil contre…

Soudain, son regard capta un mouvement bref, au loin.

Tout, absolument tout se figea en elle.

Elle agrippa la barre de son balcon avec une telle force qu'une douleur envahi ses doigts, mais rien de tout cela ne fit effet.

Elle venait d'apercevoir une forme en mouvement, là-bas, en contre-jour du soleil qui se levait sur les toits, proche de la Tour Eiffel.

Il semblait qu'elle venait de voir Chat Noir.

« Ti… Tikki. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas… rêvé. »

La Kwami à ses côtés avait elle aussi le regard dirigé dans la même direction. Elle semblait légèrement pâle.

« Non, c'est… c'est bien lui. Oh! Il… Il est en train de t'appeler. »

« Transformation ! »

Les jambes pétrifiées, Marinette était incapable de bouger. Elle ouvrit son yo-yo et vit le petit signe indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

Les mains tremblantes, elle amena le yoyo à son oreille.

« Ladybug, résonna la voix de Chat Noir. Je suis de retour. Je t'attendrais en haut de la Tour Eiffel. »

* * *

_Et le compte à rebours vers la finale commence!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Non, ceci n'est pas le chapitre final. J'ai parlé d'un compte à rebours ;)_

_Merci pour vos supers commentaires! Je pense que les derniers chapitres ont été les plus populaires. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que lorsque l'histoire s'est formée dans mon esprit, les interactions entre Adrien et Marinette étaient quasi inexistantes. J'ai toujours été une fan incontestable du couple LadyNoir! Pourtant, plus j'écrivais, plus AdriNette ressortait, et finalement, il est devenu le couple central de mon histoire, et une histoire qui ne devait faire que quelques chapitres s'est transformée en ce que vous avez sous les yeux._

_Je dois vous avouer que je suis complètement émerveillée par l'imagination de ceux qui ont créés l'univers Miraculous, et particulièrement par le carré amoureux (vous remarquerez que je DÉTESTE les foutus triangles amoureux et que Kagamis et Luka ne font qu'une brève apparition parce que j'y ait été forcée... GRRRR). Les différentes personnalités de nos héros, mêlées à l'action, la magie, la romance, oh la romance... Vraiment, tout pour me plaire! Je n'ai qu'une hâte: que la série soit reprise par je-ne-sais-qui et transformée en adaptation pour un public plus vieux (en attendant, merci Fanfiction pour les milliers d'histoires concernant nos deux héros!)._

_Mais bon, assez parlé. Vous n'avez qu'une hâte, c'est de revoir Chat Noir (si vous êtes comme moi :P). Alors bonnes retrouvailles et à bientôt :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Si Marinette avait su qu'elle n'aurait plus été capable de bouger au moment du retour de Chat Noir, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Une main fermement agrippée à la rambarde de son balcon, l'autre tenant toujours son yoyo proche de son oreille, elle fixait son regard vers la Tour Eiffel, incapable de bouger, incapable de produire le moindre son.

_Je suis de retour._

La voix de Chat résonnait dans son esprit et doucement, elle se fit force.

Elle se devait de lâcher la rambarde, de bouger ses jambes, de faire tournoyer son yoyo…

Doucement, ses muscles se mirent en actions. Ses gestes, lents et engourdis, la forcèrent à fournir un effort incroyable afin de mettre son corps en action, afin de retrouver le contrôle de son esprit, de ses pensées.

Comme un automate, elle s'élança dans les airs, laissant derrière elle la couverture chaude dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

Le froid l'électrifia, lui permit de reprendre ses esprits alors que, déjà, elle atteignait le haut de la Tour Eiffel, son cœur battant désespérément.

Elle allait le revoir.

Ce fut comme si la réalité s'était envolée et soudain, elle eut des doutes. Devenait-elle folle? Avait-elle réellement reçu un message de son compagnon ?

Et déjà les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Adrien s'effaçaient, laissant place à une excitation, à une crainte incroyable.

Ses pieds se posèrent doucement sur le plancher de l'étage le plus haut de la Tour Eiffel et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour apercevoir Chat Noir.

Son cœur chavira, son corps perdit ses forces.

Il se tenait dos à elle, au bord du précipice, et semblait regarder à l'horizon, là où le soleil commençait à apparaître.

Il ne bougea pas mais elle comprit aux mouvements de ses oreilles et dans sa gestuelle qu'il l'avait entendu. Un léger mouvement fit comprendre à l'héroïne qu'il était soudain tendu, mal à l'aise peut-être. Que le remord habitait son être tout entier, que la peur l'immobilisait.

Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qu'elle se refusa d'identifier, quelque chose qui pouvait faire basculer son univers tout entier.

Puis une armée de pensées percutèrent son esprit.

Il était là, devant elle. Il était revenu. Et elle ne respirait plus.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se retrouva soudain à terre, le corps tremblant.

« Ladybug ! »

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Chat Noir fut à ses côtés. Elle sentit avec une netteté claire ses deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules et la retenir.

Puis ses sens le reconnurent complètement. L'odeur du cuir émanant de son costume, la chaleur de son corps, la douce pression de ses mains sur elle.

Il était vraiment à côté d'elle.

Alors elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit enfin à respirer. Ses yeux se mirent à le chercher, à accrocher son regard et soudain, elle le trouva.

Inquiets, les yeux de Chat Noir semblaient chercher la moindre trace de blessures sur le corps de sa compagne.

Alors Marinette leva sa main et la posa doucement sur la joue de son compagnon.

Celui-ci se figea et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les yeux de Chat se plongèrent dans les siens.

Tout trembla en elle.

« Tu es là… », souffla-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Une douleur aigue sembla passer dans le regard de Chat Noir et le jeune-homme détourna la tête, brisant le contact entre elle et lui. La mâchoire serrée, il baissa le regard et laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté.

Le froid s'immisça entre eux et il sembla à Marinette que son sang se glaçait aussi.

« Chat… »

Mais son compagnon ferma les yeux, comme en proie à une affliction profonde.

Alors Marinette laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, malgré le vacarme que son cœur et ses pensées provoquaient en elle.

Elle ne comprenait rien, mais il était là. Et même s'il semblait souffrir et qu'une inquiétude nouvelle la rongeait, il était quand même là.

Et s'il était là, c'était qu'il avait enfin accepté de s'ouvrir à elle, de lui redonner sa place dans sa vie. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se mit soudain à espérer.

Il était enfin là et un bonheur inexprimable semblait vouloir se frayer un chemin par chaque pore de sa peau, chaque veine de son cœur, et ce bonheur menaçait d'exploser.

« Où… Où étais-tu ? »

Elle avait à peine osé briser le silence, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau sous ses doigts. Mais elle avait besoin plus que tout de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

Assise sur le plancher froid de la Tour Eiffel, elle serra les points afin de s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de se blottir contre sa chaleur.

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec lui.

Elle aurait le temps, plus tard, doucement, à leur rythme, même si tout en elle se languissait d'entamer cette nouvelle étape de leur relation.

Le visage de Chat Noir prit à nouveau une expression douloureuse et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une nouvelle agonie.

« Je suis… tellement désolé Ladybug… »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« J'aurais dû te contacter dès les premiers jours. Mais… j'en étais incapable. J'ai… pensé à toi jour et nuit durant ces derniers mois… Pourtant… »

Il prit une profonde respiration et Marinette nota le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Pourtant… c'était impossible… »

Le corps tremblant, la jeune-femme se poussa légèrement du sol et se rapprocha de son compagnon. Elle le sentit se tendre mais son corps avait pris possession d'elle, et il lui avait manqué trop longtemps.

Alors elle leva à nouveau le bras, mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans le regard de son compagnon et elle hésita.

Le mur entre eux, celui qu'elle avait érigé, pouvait-elle maintenant le briser ?

Elle se refusa de penser qu'il pouvait être trop tard alors elle continua et approcha sa main de la joue du jeune-homme.

Elle sentit Chat Noir s'arrêter de respirer mais elle continua. Elle refusait de s'arrêter maintenant. Elle entreprit de caresser doucement sa joue, le cœur tremblant. À quelques centimètres d'elle, Chat Noir ferma les yeux et elle fut incapable de déchiffrer si son expression tourmentée était due à la douleur de ses caresses, ou à leur douceur.

«Tu es là maintenant… », lui dit-elle.

Elle avait tant souffert de son absence mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

« … et on aura le temps… le temps d'en parler… Et ça va aller Chat, ça va… »

Il rouvrit les yeux et le cœur de Marinette sursauta.

Là, dans son regard, il y avait quelque chose de plus grand qu'une simple angoisse, qu'un simple regret. Il y avait une gravité sans nom.

Le corps de la jeune-femme réagit soudain sous la tension nouvelle qu'elle ressentit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle sentit sa peau devenir moite.

Lorsque Chat Noir leva la main pour attraper la sienne et la séparer de son visage, elle se sentit chavirer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

« Ladybug. »

Elle se figea sous ses doigts.

Pas une seule fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, il ne l'avait appelé _Ma Lady_ et la peur s'insinua en elle.

Elle eut soudain envie de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de protéger ses oreilles de ce que son compagnon s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Elle ressentit les mots de Chat Noir comme une claque assommante, comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait au plus profond d'elle.

« Je suis venu te faire mes adieux. »

_Je suis venu te faire mes adieux._

_Mes adieux…_

Tout se figea. Tout.

La ville devint silencieuse, le vent froid s'arrêta de souffler, les rayons du soleil levant cessèrent de réchauffer sa peau et l'esprit de Marinette se figea.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête.

Tout était soudain embrouillé en elle. Et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Devant elle, Chat Noir ferma les yeux et elle remarqua une larme glisser doucement de sa joue mais les émotions de la jeune-fille s'étaient elles aussi figées. Les larmes de son compagnon, les tremblements de sa main dans la sienne, sa voix étouffée, elle ne vit ni n'entendit rien de tout cela.

« Je suis… venu… te dire adieu. »

Cette fois-ci, elle comprit clairement et pourtant, rien n'avait jamais été aussi incompréhensible.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

Il était enfin revenu. Et il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os, brûlant et vivant. Pourquoi parlait-il d'adieux?

« Je pars Ladybug. Je vais… partir. Loin. Et je ne reviendrai pas. »

Alors elle détourna le regard de ses yeux plein de sérieux et d'agonie.

Chat Noir n'avait jamais été sérieux, jamais complètement. Il avait toujours été plein d'entrain, plein de vie, plein de cette force calme et positive qui avait permis à Marinette d'affronter tous les défis.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait.

Elle se releva d'un coup.

« De quoi parles-tu Chat ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Sois plus clair. »

Il fallut quelques secondes au héros pour se lever.

« Je ne peux pas être plus clair Ladybug. Je pars et je ne reviendr… »

« Arrête ! »

Elle avait presque crié et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. Elle fit alors un pas dans sa direction.

Le jeune-homme ne fléchit pas mais elle sentit combien les émotions qui le traversaient menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

Tout comme les siennes.

« Ne dis pas que tu pars, tempêta-t-elle. Ne dis pas que tu ne reviendras jamais. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne nous as jamais abandonné, ni moi, ni les autres héros, ni Paris. Je ne peux pas te croire… Je _refuse_ de te croire. Et… Et ne m'appelle pas _Ladybug_! »

Une autre larme coula sur la joue du héros et Marinette dû se faire force pour ne pas l'effacer brusquement.

Puis, Chat Noir avança d'un pas vers elle, rétrécissant encore un peu plus la distance entre eux et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle n'y vit aucune colère.

Il n'y avait qu'acceptation, tendresse et douleur.

Il refusait de se battre contre elle. Pas alors qu'ils vivaient leur dernier moment.

Une nausée puissante envahi la jeune-femme.

« Pourtant c'est vrai… et… et tu n'as jamais réellement été _ma_ Lady… », souffla-t-il.

Le poignard inséré dans son cœur s'enfonça un peu plus.

« C'est pour ça ? C'est… à cause de moi si tu… pars? »

Chat Noir secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on te force à partir ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Non… Personne ne me force. C'est… ma décision… Mais c'est… tellement compliqué. C'est… je ne peux pas t'expliquer… Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute… »

« Tu ne… peux pas partir sans m'expliquer Chat. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

Elle se força à respirer, à retrouver un semblant de contenance.

« Ne vois-tu pas comme c'est injuste ?, continua-t-elle. Ne penses-tu pas que je vais passer _ma vie_ à me demander _pourquoi_? Est-ce que c'est à cause du Papillon? D'Adrien ? Et ce que c'est par honte?»

Le jeune-homme ferma les yeux douloureusement. Alors Marinette attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la douleur de ses mots la frappa.

« J'ai _tout_ perdu Ladybug. Tout. J'ai perdu chacun des membres de ma famille. C'est… C'est arrivé quelque temps après avoir arrêté le P… le Papillon. »

« Co… Comment ? »

« J'ai dû… faire un choix. Un choix terrible. »

Un sanglot s'interrompit mais il se força à continuer.

« Et c'était… le bon choix, tu comprends ? Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Maintenant je le sais mais… J'ai dû tout sacrifier… et... et comment pourrais-je un jour... me pardonner... pour ce que j'ai fait... »

Il échappa un autre sanglot et Marinette s'approcha de lui, tentant de fermer la distance entre eux.

Mais Chat Noir recula.

Marinette réalisa que c'était maintenant lui qui avait bâti son mur et qu'elle devait coûte que coûte le traverser avant de le perdre réellement.

« Chaton… Je suis là. Tu… Tu n'as pas tout perdu, je suis encore là. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas là comme j'ai besoin que tu le sois. Tu n'es pas à moi Ladybug. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Et ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste que… »

« Je… Nous sommes quand même amis non ? Même des… meilleurs amis… Nous comptons l'un pour l'autre… Tu n'as pas tout perdu, tu… »

« Ladybug… s'il te plaît… »

« Chat… Je peux être là pour toi. Réellement là pour toi. Apprenons à nous connaître… Nos vraies identités… »

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir planté son propre poignard dans le cœur de Chat Noir.

« Tu veux… Tu veux connaître mon identité ? »

Les yeux de son compagnon reflétaient une complète incompréhension.

Elle hocha la tête.

Alors le jeune-homme ferma les yeux douloureusement, mais Marinette nota les points qui s'étaient serrés, sa mâchoire qui se crispait.

Elle sentit une colère grandissante émaner de son compagnon, une colère qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle s'était à peine effacée, laissant aussi place à la peine et au deuil.

« C'est trop tard », murmura-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'héroïne de se sentir envahi par une panoplie d'émotions fortes. Et cette fois-ci, elle brisa la distance entre eux et attrapa son compagnon par le col, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi, Chat Noir ? Pourquoi me rejettes-tu comme ça ? »

Le regard de son compagnon se troubla et autre larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je suis là, devant toi. Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Tu dis que tu as tout perdu, mais je suis là. Tu dis que tu m'as toujours aimé, et je m'offre à toi. Alors pourquoi ? »

Elle sentit son corps vaciller.

« Tu t'offres à moi ? », souffla-t-il.

Le corps de la jeune-femme se figea mais ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et surtout, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas le perdre.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard plongé dans le sien avec cet espoir étouffant qu'il répondrait à ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Chat Noir sembla se briser et lorsque Marinette ouvrit la bouche, il ne la laissa pas continuer.

« Pourquoi _maintenant_ Ladybug ? »

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Non, la coupa-t-il. Écoute-moi! »

Son regard meurtri blessa profondément Marinette. Elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un fil de le perdre.

« Je t'ai aimé pendant cinq ans Ladybug..., dit-il d'une voix tremblante, étant à peine capable de contrôler le flot de larmes qui coulait à présent. Cinq longues années. J'ai... tenté de t'oublier, j'ai tenté de... de sortir avec d'autres filles, de tomber amoureux mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je sais… Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais pas comme moi je t'aime. Jamais comme moi je t'aime. »

Marinette voulu protester, mais Chat Noir attrapa fermement ses poignets, la forçant à le libérer de son emprise.

« Et j'ai passé… _des années_ à attendre après l'amour de mes proches. J'ai attendu après ma m-m-mère, j'ai... attendu après mon père. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on me demandait, j'ai _tout essayé_ afin d'être aimé mais… »

Sa voix se brisa et il lui fallut prendre une bonne respiration avant de pouvoir continuer.

« … mais jamais je n'ai reçu cet amour en retour. »

Alors il relâcha ses poignets et se retourna.

Elle le vit tenter de reprendre son souffle, de passer son bras sur ses yeux afin de chasser les larmes. Et elle sentit son désespoir au plus profond de son être.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle réalisait combien elle en avait su si peu sur son compagnon. Lui qui avait toujours été si optimiste, si positif. Lui dont les convictions étaient si fortes, si inattaquables... Savoir qu'il avait tant souffert, si longtemps...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit face.

« Je t'aime Chat... »

Le bras toujours sur les yeux, il étouffa un hoquet.

« C'est... Ce garçon que tu aimes… T-tu l'aimais... encore... hier, et tu l'aimeras sûrement... toute ta vie."

Il se mit soudain à sangloter et le cœur de Marinette se brisa.

"Tout comme... Moi... j-je t'aimerai _toute ma vie..."_

La jeune-femme plaqua sa main contre sa bouche alors qu'un spasme douloureux s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Pour... pourquoi me quitter alors? Et... Et comment ne peux-tu pas croire que je t'aime Chat...? »

Il retira le bras de son visage. Rougis par le chagrin, ses yeux la couvrirent de tendresse, de bienveillance et pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, il lui sourit tristement.

« Je… Je sais que tu m'aimes… Mais pas comme moi, pas comme… »

« Chat, sanglota-t-elle avec la force du désespoir. Arrête de décider pour moi de ce que je ressens... Je t'aime Chat... Je t'aime... Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas? »

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, presque contre lui et posa ses mains sur son torse, levant la tête afin de capturer son regard, mais il baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'une autre larme se frayait un chemin sur son visage.

« Tu… Tu as du mal à accepter mon départ, reprit-il. Ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas… de l'amour… »

Elle remonta ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle se sentait si désespérée, si misérable.

« Chat... _Arrête !_ Je t'en prie, arrête... Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre des mots sur ce que _je_ ressens… Tais-toi et écoute-moi. »

Il attrapa à nouveau ses poignets mais Marinette ne relâcha pas sa prise. Les mains de son compagnon tremblaient et elle sut qu'il était à bout de force, que chaque mot le traversait, le renversait, l'accablait.

Elle sentit son combat contre lui-même. Elle sut qu'il voulait tant la rejeter, et pourtant tant la garder auprès de lui.

« Je suis... désolé... Ladybug, pleura-t-il doucement, mais je... je n'en peux plus... Je ne _peux plus_ vivre comme ça. Je sais... _Je sais_ que mes choix te paraitront égoïstes, je sais... que tu... ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais. Si... Si tu s-savais combien je m'en veux... de te faire subir ça… m-mais je dois partir. Et je… _je dois_ m'éloigner de Paris et de… et de toi. »

Un sanglot s'échappa de chacune de leur bouche, alors que la douleur était si forte qu'elle en devenait paralysante.

« J'ai... J'ai _le droit_ d'être aimé. D'être..._ réellement_... aimé. J-je veux croire qu-qu'un jour, je serai... aimé... d'un amour v-véritable. Peux-tu... Peux-tu comprendre ça? »

Marinette se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et, doucement, il posa son front contre le sien.

"Non...", murmura-t-elle.

« C'est... trop tard… J'ai... J'ai pris ma décision… »

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, elle secoua la tête, pleurant sans arrêt.

Il détacha ses mains de ses poignets et les posa sur les joues de Marinette.

« Je te souhaite… d'être heureuse… toute ta vie. J-je te souhaite de t-trouver ta v… ta véritable âme-sœur. »

Marinette voulu protester mais Chat Noir pressa un peu plus fort ses mains contre son visage.

« J'espère que… tu ne m'oublieras j-jamais. M-mais que ces souvenirs seront… heureux… »

N'en pouvant plus, Marinette posa ses pouces sur les lèvres de son compagnon, l'intimant au silence.

Il ne protesta pas, incapable lui aussi de continuer à parler devant la peine que sa compagne ressentait, devant sa propre peine.

Et Marinette désespérait.

Comment pouvait-elle lui exprimer ses sentiments, lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient réels et vrais ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement ralentir le temps et lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait le rendre heureux ? Comment, alors que les émotions de son cœur se déversaient sans arrêt, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de penser, de respirer?

Une vague de culpabilité intense l'envahit. Elle était responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais regardé dans sa direction et maintenant il affirmait que c'était trop tard.

Alors elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et raffermi sa prise. Le front collé contre celui de son compagnon, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, elle réalisa qu'il était encore là, et que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de ne pas le lâcher. De ne jamais le lâcher. De ne jamais le laisser partir.

Elle refuserait de le laisser partir.

« Ladybug, sanglota-t-il contre elle, j'ai... _toujours_... respecté tes choix. Toujours. C'est à... mon tour... de te demander... de respecter les miens. »

Elle secoua la tête alors que tout en elle grondait, luttait. Il n'en était pas question. C'était impossible. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas quand ils s'aimaient enfin mutuellement. Pas quand les choses pouvaient se terminer tout autrement.

« Je… r-refuse. »

« Ladybug… »

Les mains de Chat Noir exercèrent une pression sur son visage et elle fut forcée de le regarder. Le visage de son compagnon était baigné de larmes et tout, tout dans la gestuelle de son corps démontrait la souffrance intense qu'il vivait alors qu'il essayait de se séparer d'elle. Tout dans les tremblements de ses mains, de ses bras, dans les battements forts de son cœur montrait le supplice qu'il s'infligeait en voulant la quitter.

Et tout dans son regard dépeignait le tourment profond qu'il ressentait.

Alors Marinette se leva sur la pointe des pieds dans un mouvement désespéré et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait perdre.

Un son étouffé sorti de la bouche de Chat Noir mais la jeune-femme raffermi sa prise, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux, apportant à ce baiser tous les sentiments forts qu'elle voulait lui transmettre.

Et elle en avait beaucoup à lui révéler.

Contre ses lèvres douces, elle lui transmit toute la force qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, qu'elle avait cru qu'aucune solution n'existait mais que lui, par ses paroles et ses sourires, lui avait rendu.

Contre ses lèvres chaudes, elle lui transmit les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui depuis le début. Car il avait toujours été son meilleur ami, la personne en qui elle avait toujours pu avoir confiance, et cette amitié c'était transformée jusqu'à atteindre des proportions inimaginables.

Contre ses lèvres brûlantes, elle lui transmit sa peine, ses meurtrissures d'avoir cru le perdre et sa joie de le retrouver à nouveau.

Contre ses lèvres, elle tenta de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre et elle avait besoin de lui.

Mais dans ce froid de novembre, ses pensées et ses sentiments n'atteignirent pas le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop tard. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus dévoiler tout de lui sans la blesser profondément. Parce que savoir qu'il était Adrien et qu'elle avait participé à la destruction de sa famille anéantirait la jeune-femme. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement et qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, alors qu'il l'avait aimé pendant si longtemps, qu'il l'avait attendu pendant tant d'années sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

Et en cette soirée-là, rien ne pouvait percer la conviction que son bonheur, si un jour il pouvait le retrouver, se trouverait partout sauf avec elle. Et que son bonheur à elle se trouverait partout, sauf avec lui.

La force des spasmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler réussit à les séparer et Marinette le sentit reculer d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le toucher, jusqu'à ce que son emprise sur lui n'exista plus.

"Pourquoi..., gémit-il. Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi me faire... tant de mal?"

Le chagrin et la détresse assombrissaient complètement le visage de Chat Noir, qui, les poings serrés, la regardait d'un air fiévreux.

Alors elle se cacha le visage avec les mains, complètement anéantie et misérable.

"Je... ne... peux pas Chat..., je ne_ peux pas_ te perdre. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Pas... pas quand tu ne me laisses pas le temps de t'exprimer vraiment ce que je ressens, pas quand j'ai besoin de plus de temps! "

Alors elle retira ses mains de ses yeux et plongea avec force son regard dans le sien.

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Pas maintenant, ni jamais! Tu m'entends? Peu importe ce que tu essayeras. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais! Jam... mmmph..."

Chat Noir avait fermé la distance si rapidement entre eux que lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, il fallut quelques secondes à Marinette pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Ce fut alors comme si une tempête éclatait en elle. Un orage violent et incontrôlable qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Elle en oublia tout. Elle en oublia le chagrin, la douleur, l'agonie. Elle en oublia les semaines passées à l'attendre, à le maudire et à comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle en oublia de respirer.

Il ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'elle tenta d'appeler son nom, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Plus doucement cette fois. Plus tendrement, avec une langueur presque triste, accablante.

Et elle ne fut plus capable de penser, de réfléchir ou de se battre. Car tout brûlait en elle.

Les doigts de Chat qui caressaient son visage pour ensuite se glisser dans ses cheveux brûlaient, ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de se détacher d'elle pour revenir aussitôt avec force brûlaient, son souffle brûlait.

Seules les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son compagnon restaient fraîches et, quelque part dans son esprit, Marinette se demanda pourquoi il pleurait encore.

Et pourquoi il tremblait autant.

C'est alors qu'elle se détransforma. D'un coup, sans avertissement, sans même avoir eu la volonté de le faire.

Instinctivement, la panique l'envahi et elle se détacha des lèvres de Chat Noir mais les mains de son compagnon restèrent sur sa nuque, fermes et inébranlables.

"J'espère qu'un jour..., lui murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, tu pourras me pardonner..."

Alors un effroi incomparable s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit.

"Non!"

Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune-homme et s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais sans ses pouvoirs, elle était si faible et frêle. Sans Tikki et son costume enchanteur et protecteur, elle n'était plus que Marinette.

Une Marinette qui quelques jours à peine seulement avait eu grande peine à se tenir debout. Une Marinette fragile et exténuée.

"Adieu Ladybug..."

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, pas même une seconde, et son visage, rongé par la douleur, s'écarta lentement d'elle.

L'adrénaline frappa Marinette de plein fouet, augmentant les battements de son cœur, accélérant sa respiration, lui apportant la dernière dose de force dont elle avait besoin pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Les mains de Chat Noir se détachèrent de sa nuque et d'un geste précis, il lança les boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait réussi à dérober sur le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune-femme commit sa plus grosse erreur. Elle lâcha Chat Noir. Une fraction de seconde. Le temps de récupérer son Miraculous. Le temps de redevenir celle qui pouvait l'empêcher de commettre la pire des erreurs.

"Adieu Ma... Ma Lady..."

_Ma Lady..._

L'impact de ses mots fut si brutal sur son cœur qu'elle crut en perdre la raison. Une détresse extrême l'envahit. Elle suffoqua alors que ses mains tremblantes ne parvenaient pas à attraper ses boucles d'oreilles, alors que Chat Noir reculait vers le bord du précipice.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se transformer à nouveau. Et lui n'ouvrit jamais les yeux.

Sans hésiter, il se retourna et sauta dans le vide.

Sans elle.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques commentaires! Le dernier chapitre est le premier que j'ai imaginé. Il y avait cette scène dramatique où nos deux héros s'aimaient mais ne parvenaient pas à se rejoindre émotionnellement. Une scène d'adieu. Et ensuite, toute mon histoire s'est formée autour de ce tableau. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait fallu 12 chapitres avant de pouvoir enfin l'écrire! _

_Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici la suite..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Marinette n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle n'attendit même pas d'être transformée pour se lancer du haut de la Tour Eiffel.

"TRANSFORMATION!"

Le costume qu'elle avait porté presque chaque jour durant ces cinq dernières années se matérialisa et, forte de ses réflexes, elle lança son yoyo dans la direction vers laquelle elle avait vu Chat Noir partir.

Elle était plus rapide que lui, elle l'avait toujours été, mais en ce matin-là de novembre, alors que le soleil aveuglant continuait de se lever, une panique sourde monta en elle. L'ombre de Chat Noir semblait courir sur les toits, puis s'y perdre pour enfin réapparaître plus loin.

Elle sauta à nouveau, s'élançant encore et encore, les doigts engourdis par le froid, l'adrénaline circulant en elle comme une voiture dans une course effrénée.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle ne _devait _pas le perdre. Et pourtant, elle fut forcée d'accepter la lourde réalité.

Il n'était plus là.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les poumons brûlants, elle rebroussa chemin, s'arrêtant à l'endroit où elle pensait l'avoir réellement vu pour la dernière fois. Dans une frénésie incroyable, elle se laissa tomber sur le trottoir et se mit à scanner chaque visage, arrêtant plusieurs personnes sur son chemin, mais aucun regard ne ressemblait à celui de son compagnon.

Alors elle cria, elle cria son nom plusieurs fois devant le regard étonné des passants qui s'arrêtaient lorsqu'ils apercevaient l'héroïne. Elle l'appela partout, dans chaque rue, sur chaque toit sur lesquels elle courrait.

Mais il n'était pas là et il ne répondait pas.

Lorsque l'épuisement la frappa et que l'adrénaline se vida de son corps, elle se laissa tomber sur le toit le plus proche et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, ainsi que ses esprits.

Elle avait beaucoup de peine à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver, à accepter que cela puisse être la réalité. Son compagnon avait disparu pendant plusieurs semaines et sa courte réapparition semblait si irréelle, ce qu'il lui avait dit si impensable qu'elle espéra, l'espace de quelques secondes, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Elle toucha ses lèvres et hoqueta de douleur.

La brûlure laissée par le baiser d'adieu de Chat Noir sur ses lèvres était bien réel.

_Un baiser d'adieu._

Une nouvelle vague de panique envahit son corps et le désespoir la frappa de plein fouet. Elle eut soudain envie de se recroqueviller, de pleurer et de ne plus jamais bouger.

Alors, allongée sur le dos, encore essoufflée par sa course folle, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel.

"Marinette, se dit-elle à voix haute. Tu as _assez_ pleuré! Reprends courage! Tu as encore du temps. Tu as... encore un peu de temps..."

Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Trouver Chat dans Paris ces dernières semaines avait été impossible alors comment pourrait-elle le trouver s'il partait à l'autre bout du monde?

Elle se releva. Elle devait réfléchir.

Elle était Ladybug _et_ Marinette. Elle avait surmonté de nombreuses épreuves et à chaque fois, la solution s'était présentée à elle.

_Ladybug__ peut tout faire, _lui avait dit un jour Chat Noir alors que tout semblait perdu. _Reste positive, ok?_

Son cœur chavira légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela quand dans la même conversation, il lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle devait simplement se concentrer, réfléchir et redevenir objective.

Son cerveau se mit à rouler à pleine vitesse. Elle avait déjà tenté de repasser chacune des discussions qu'elle avait eues avec son compagnon et cela n'avait mené à rien. Elle devait attaquer les choses sous un nouveau front.

Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie, mais il lui avait mentionné avoir perdu sa famille. Elle devrait chercher là en premier.

Elle ouvrit son yoyo et lança une recherche frénétique sur internet. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de la date exacte de l'événement mais surtout, elle ne connaissait pas les détails de sa vie familiale. Parce que perdre des proches pouvait se faire de nombreuses manières. Étaient-ils morts? Ou l'avaient-ils abandonné? Il avait parlé de ses parents, mais y avait-il aussi des frères et sœurs impliqués?

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle réalisa après plusieurs minutes qu'absolument rien ne paraissait dans la presse, à part l'histoire d'Adrien. Il était le seul que les médias semblaient trouver assez intéressant de mentionner.

Soudain, quelque chose se connecta dans son esprit et elle fronça les sourcils.

Adrien aussi avait perdu sa famille. Et pratiquement en même temps que Chat Noir. Et si...

_Et si..._

…

Et si… _quoi_?

L'esprit soudain embrouillé, Marinette secoua la tête. Et si...

Elle grogna, dérangée d'avoir perdu le fil de ses pensées alors qu'elle avait eu l'impression de tenir enfin quelque chose au bout des doigts, mais elle eut beau se triturer l'esprit, plus rien n'apparut devant elle.

Elle serra le point et lâcha un cri de frustration. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer et se forcer à se concentrer à nouveau.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à la personnalité de Chat Noir. Car si elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie en général, elle connaissait tout de son cœur, et même si jamais elle ne se s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il la quitte, elle n'était pas non plus étonnée de son choix.

Parce qu'elle l'avait poussé à faire ce choix-là. Il souffrait depuis longtemps déjà de ses constants rejets et même s'il avait gardé l'espoir pendant quelques années, Marinette avait tellement réussi à le persuader qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux qu'il avait commencé à y croire lui-même.

Et plus rien n'avait pu changer sa manière de penser, même lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Marinette passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tentant de rester objective, de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose. Si elle le retrouvait, comment parviendrait-elle à le convaincre de ses sentiments? Comment Chat Noir pourrait l'accepter quand il avait eu raison sur un point… Qu'elle aimait encore Adrien.

Elle se força à se relever et regarda l'heure sur son yoyo. Elle fut choquée de réaliser que une heure et demie étaient déjà passées depuis sa rencontre avec Chat Noir.

Et en une heure et demie, il avait eu le temps de partir.

C'est alors que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à ébullition.

Chat Noir était un jeune-homme impulsif et spontané. Il était aussi affreusement meurtri suite à leur rencontre et si les calculs de Marinette étaient exacts, alors il ne pourrait pas rester à Paris une minute de plus. Sinon, il retournerait vers elle.

Il devait partir loin, et vite, avant que ses convictions ne meurent, avant que l'appel de son cœur ne devienne trop assourdissant.

Celui de l'héroïne se mit à battre à pleine vitesse lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était sûrement déjà en route. Son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra.

"Concentre-toi Marinette, _concentre-toi!", _grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Par quel moyen pourrait-il quitter Paris? Il y avait le train mais cette pensée paralysa la jeune-femme. Paris possédait quatre grandes gares, mais elle ne serait incapable de toutes les vérifier à temps.

Et il n'y avait pas que les gares. Il y avait les autocars, ainsi que l'aéroport.

Sa vision se troubla.

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour le retrouver.

Elle devrait faire appel à chacun de ses Kwamis, mais aurait-elle le temps de trouver leurs porteurs?

Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer devant cette course contre la montre qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

Elle relâcha alors son yoyo et s'élança sur les toits de Paris en direction de sa maison. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre son balcon et à sa grande surprise, ses parents l'attendaient, les bras croisés.

Leurs regards sévères s'effacèrent à la seconde où elle atterrit, lorsqu'ils virent l'expression d'angoisse sur le visage de leur fille. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer et passa entre eux avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

"Maman, Papa, écoutez-moi."

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se détransformer et sauta directement sur le plancher de sa chambre, s'accroupissant pour attraper la boite contenant tous les Miraculous.

"Chat Noir est réapparu."

Elle entendit sa mère hoqueter de surprise alors qu'elle avait amorcée la descente dans la chambre de Marinette.

"Il m'a fait… ses adieux… mais il ne va clairement pas bien, continua la jeune-femme dans un flot de paroles presque incompréhensible tant le temps d'expliquer les choses en détail lui manquait. Il veut tout abandonner, tout quitter. Il _faut_ le retrouver et l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas le temps de le chercher seule, il est sûrement déjà en route. Je vais vous donner des Miraculous. J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai..."

Elle sursauta avec force lorsque la boite s'ouvrit dans ses mains et qu'elle vit l'espace vide réservé au Miraculous du Chat Noir.

"Marinette, on ne comprend rien. Va plus lentement. Explique-n..."

La jeune-femme sauta à pied joint, la boite toujours dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur l'espace où la bague de Chat Noir devrait un jour reprendre sa place.

"Maman!", cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter ses parents.

Tout tournait dans son cerveau lorsqu'une autre option se formait dans son esprit.

"Chat ne partirait _jamais_ avec son Miraculous! Il aime Plagg mais... il _sait_!"

Elle se tourna vers ses parents, le regard en feu.

"Il _sait_ que j'ai besoin d'un Chat Noir, qu'il _doit_ me laisser son Miraculous!"

Alors elle comprit. Il n'avait pas pu le lui donner parce qu'elle aurait su son identité et il n'aurait jamais pu s'enfuir. Et il avait eu besoin de ses pouvoirs pour la distancer sur les toits de Paris.

"Mais comment..."

La réponse lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Chat Noir ne connaissait aucun porteur de Miraculous. Aucun, sauf un.

Chloé.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, elle reposa la boite sur son bureau, sauta sur son lit et, ignorant les appels paniqués de ses parents, sauta sur le toit, s'élançant à nouveau dans les rues de Paris direction l'Hôtel le Grand Paris.

L'espoir jailli dans son cœur, dans son ventre, dans ses poumons et dans tout son être. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore là-bas? Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Chloé ne l'avait pas appelé, alors il n'était peut-être pas encore passé par là.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'hôtel, elle remarqua que la vitre menant au salon privé de Chloé avait complètement disparue.

_Le cataclysme de Chat!_

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne ralentit même pas lorsqu'elle franchit la fenêtre et atterri en plein milieu de la vaste chambre de Chloé.

Essoufflée par sa course, elle balaya la pièce des yeux et ressentit une douleur violente à l'estomac lorsqu'elle réalisa que Chat Noir n'était pas là.

Son effroi ne dura qu'un seul instant, puisqu'au moment-même, Chloé entra, son cellulaire à l'oreille, le visage rouge de colère, des larmes coulant sur ses joues qu'elle chassait rageusement.

"Je t'interdis, tu entends? Fais demi-tour. Reviens, je..."

Elle se figea net en voyant Ladybug dans son salon.

"As-tu vu Chat Noir?!", lui demanda frénétiquement l'héroïne.

Peu importe que son amie ait le visage baigné de larmes, peu importe qu'elle soit au téléphone. Peu importe tout! Marinette n'avait pas le temps. Elle _devait_ trouver Chat Noir.

"Euh..., commença la blonde, prise par surprise. Lady... Ladybug est chez moi. Je te rapp..."

Elle regarda soudain son combiné.

"Il m'a... raccroché au nez!? Je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe à ce stupide, stupide, stupide..."

Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend alors qu'une autre larme s'était mise à couler.

"Chloé! Chat Noir!"

La fille du maire la regarda d'un air outragé.

"Tu ne vois pas dans quel état je suis? Comment oses-tu me..."

"Je n'ai pas le temps!, coupa Marinette. Je dois _absolument_ trouver Chat Noir!"

"Et moi je dois _absolument _empêcher un ami de commettre la pire des erreurs, ok?"

Marinette l'ignora, s'approchant d'elle et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle avait besoin d'une Chloé sérieuse et concentrée. Elle pointa la fenêtre du doigt.

"Il est venu. Dis-moi que tu l'as vu. Dis-moi qu'il t'a révélé son identité, ou où il allait."

L'espoir était pourtant faible. Queen Bee et Chat Noir ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus.

Sous sa main, les épaules de Chloé s'affaissèrent.

"Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas montré son identité. Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir. J'ai simplement trouvé ça sur ma table de chevet, il y a quelques minutes à peine."

C'est alors que Marinette remarqua enfin la petite boite portant le symbole antique des Miraculous que Chloé tenait dans son autre main.

Elle eut un hoquet d'effroi et ses jambes flagellèrent. Il était déjà passé, et il avait déjà abandonné son rôle de super-héros.

"Mon ami était là et..., continua Chloé. Il m'a annoncé une nouvelle atroce alors je n'avais pas la tête à..."

Marinette l'écoutait à peine.

"Il y a plein de caméras de sécurité, non?", demanda-t-elle avec frénésie.

"Oui...?"

Marinette se releva et prit la petite boite des mains de Chloé. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle était passée et lança son yoyo.

"Trouve-le Chloé. S'il te plait, cherche dans chaque vidéo. Juste toi. Ne demande à personne et si tu trouves quelque chose sur lui, appelle-moi tout de suite."

"Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois trouver Ad..."

"Tu es une porteuse de Miraculous. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois mettre ce rôle en premier, avant tous les autres. Compris?"

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et s'envola à nouveau vers les toits de Paris, une once de culpabilité envahissant son cœur.

Elle aurait à s'excuser, plus tard, quand elle aurait retrouvé Chat. Chloé comprendrait sûrement son désarroi.

Elle atterrit sur le toit le plus haut qu'elle ait pu trouver et ouvrit la petite boite. Plagg en surgit aussitôt.

"Ladybug!", cria-t-il, volant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Les oreilles baissées, les yeux plein de larmes, le Kwami semblait très mal en point.

"Il m'a laissé! Il est parti! Il m'a abandonné!"

L'héroïne l'attrapa en plein vol avec ses deux mains et l'approcha d'elle.

"Plagg, calme-toi… J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."

Le Kwami la regarda avec ses grands yeux verts et Marinette réalisa combien sa douleur était réelle. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle pensa à l'agonie que Chat avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il avait dû faire ses adieux à son ami le plus proche.

"Je ne sais pas comment détourner cette magie qui m'empêche de le retrouver. Je ne sais pas comment le reconnaître. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'aide."

Plagg cligna quelques fois des yeux, le regard troublé.

Alors un long silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils essayaient de réfléchir sans céder au désarroi et à la panique.

Puis Plagg éclata en sanglot.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de chance... Mais cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment le pire instant de ma vie..."

Il étouffa un autre sanglot puis s'immobilisa.

"Ladybug!"

Il se libéra des mains de la jeune-femme et vint se tenir devant son visage.

"As-tu... As-tu essayé d'utiliser _ta _chance?"

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa.

"Non mais... La magie nous empêche de... Ça... Ça pourrait marcher?"

Elle se mit soudain à trembler mais s'efforça de se calmer, de calmer son cœur affolé, de maîtriser le nouvel élan d'espoir qu'elle ressentait.

Car rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'ici et elle avait peur d'affronter un nouveau sentiment écrasant d'échec.

"Mais... Mais oui! Le pouvoir de la Coccinelle est indépendant de cette magie. Quand la magie même a effacé la mémoire de maître Fu, ton pouvoir n'a pas pu la ramener. Donc il n'est pas relié au pouvoir de protection. Ton Lucky Charm pourrait te montrer le chemin vers lui!"

Marinette baissa les yeux vers son yoyo, qu'elle serra à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Plagg… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le petit être, alors qu'elle se sentait soudain anéantie par le désespoir.

« Lorsque Chat Noir s'est fait akumatisé, mon Lucky Charm m'a donné une gomme à effacer. »

Plagg la regarda quelques instants.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Marinette hoqueta.

« Ça ne marchera pas. Parce que la magie refuse que nous connaissions l'identité l'un de l'autre. À cette époque-là, mon Lucky Charm m'a forcé à effacer mon nom de la carte que j'avais laissé à Adrien. Parce que suite à ça, il avait découvert mon identité et… tu connais la suite. »

Le Kwami s'approcha soudain de son visage, l'air sévère.

« Il n'y a plus de Papillon. »

« Il y aura d'autres ennemis. »

« Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs. »

« Je… »

« Arrête de douter de toi !, la coupa-t-il. J'ai cinq mille ans d'expérience et j'en ai vu passer des couples, comme vous. Il y a _toujours_ ce moment, LE moment où le Chat et la Coccinelle sont réunis. »

Mais la peur paralysait Marinette.

« Et si… Et si le bon moment ne devait arriver que dans de nombreuses années ? Et si nous devions être séparés jusqu'au jour de notre mort ? »

Face à ces mots, le Kwami se tut et Marinette sut à son regard que certains des porteurs qu'il avait accompagnés avaient dû vivre cette douloureuse séparation.

« Je…, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça… Seulement que, avec les années, tous ont fini par comprendre pourquoi la magie en avait décidé ainsi. Et tous ont accepté. »

Il posa alors son front contre celui de l'héroïne.

« Ladybug, aie confiance en ce que la vie t'apporte. Tu es plus proche du bonheur que tu ne le crois. »

Marinette tremblait maintenant de tout son corps et s'accrochait désespérément à son yoyo.

Il était son dernier espoir.

Il était ce qui déciderait de son destin.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle concentra son attention sur les muscles de son bras, de sa main. Elle se força à respirer, à calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Elle força le désespoir à s'écarter de son chemin.

Et surtout, elle se concentra sur la magie qu'elle sentait pulser au bout de ses doigts.

Son Lucky Charm lui avait souvent donné des énigmes difficiles à résoudre qui l'avait forcé à sortir de sa zone de confort. Elle pria avec force de recevoir, pour une fois dans sa vie, et même si ce devait être la seule fois, une réponse claire et précise.

"_Lucky Charm_!", cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces en lançant son Yoyo dans les airs.

La même magie qu'elle utilisait depuis cinq ans déjà fit son effet et, sans même lui donner le temps de s'y préparer, une enveloppe tomba dans ses mains. Les doigts tremblant, elle l'ouvrit avec difficulté et en sorti un papier cartonné.

Si elle n'avait pas été transformée à ce moment-même, elle se serait sûrement évanouie.

"Aéroport de Paris-Charles De Gaulle, lu Plagg d'une voix tremblante. Vol IB5526. Porte d'embarcation: 15B. Heure de départ: 12h15. C'est... c'est dans moins de trente minute!"

Mais Marinette n'écoutait déjà plus Plagg. Elle avait même lu le contenu du billet bien avant lui.

Son Lucky Charm ne lui avait pas dévoilé l'identité de son partenaire, mais lui donnait une dernière chance. Celle de le retrouver et de le convaincre une dernière fois de rester auprès d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait même pas réaliser que la magie venait de la guider vers celui qu'elle aimait.

Qu'ils étaient alors fait pour se retrouver.

Comme une automate, elle enfila le Miraculous du Chat à son doigt et leva la tête.

"On y va Plagg."


	15. Chapter 15

_Écrire et enfin réviser mes textes me prend beaucoup de temps. Celui-là en particulier ne me convenait pas. Voilà pourquoi je suis un peu en retard pour vous l'envoyer, mais je peux maintenant affirmer que je suis satisfaite._

_J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai joué dans ma tête avant de le poser sur papier XD_

_(Le prochain devrait arriver bientôt)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

« Tiens Tikki, mange ça le plus vite possible. »

Marinette tendait un macaron à sa Kwami qui, épuisée par les nombreuses heures de sortie de sa porteuse ainsi que par son utilisation du Lucky Charm, avait besoin de repos.

Marinette regarda l'horloge accrochée sur le mur de sa chambre. Vingt-cinq minutes. Chat Noir embarquerait dans un avion pour une destination inconnue dans vingt-cinq minutes.

Son estomac sembla faire un tour dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'heure, et son cœur battait si fort dans son torse qu'elle le demanda si elle tiendrait le coup jusque-là.

« Selon le GPS, dit Tom à voix haute, avec le trafic, on pourrait arriver dans 45 minutes. Est-ce que... avec tes pouvoirs, peux-tu te déplacer aussi vite qu'une voiture? »

La jeune-femme était à nouveau dans sa chambre et cherchait frénétiquement du linge à porter. Elle était sortie en pyjama de chez elle et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller convenablement.

« Je ne prendrais pas le chemin des airs », répondit-elle en enfilant une veste par-dessus la robe qu'elle venait à peine de trouver, tout en essayant de brosser ses cheveux et de manger un bout de croissant.

Elle montra à son père la paire de lunettes qu'elle avait posée quelques instants plus tôt sur son bureau.

« Le Miraculous du Cheval me transportera. »

« Marinette! »

Sabine passa la tête à travers la trappe de sa fille, l'air inquiet.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus avec ça mais... quelque chose se passe. Avec Adrien. »

La jeune-femme se figea alors qu'elle replaçait un nouveau macaron dans son sac.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

Son regard se dirigea vers son horloge. Plus que vingt-quatre minutes. Avait-elle vraiment le temps de…

« Alya et Nino ont appelé toute la matinée. Et Chloé aussi. Ça semble concerner Adrien mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus. »

Marinette hésita un instant. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour trouver Chat Noir, et elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose. Pourtant, son corps refusa de bouger.

C'était d'Adrien dont on parlait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Plus que vingt-trois minutes.

Elle se tourna vers Tikki qui entamait son deuxième macaron. Elle connaissait bien sa Kwami et savait que si elle avait besoin de forces pour retrouver son compagnon, Tikki devait être en forme.

Malgré la panique grandissante dans son ventre, elle plongea la main dans son sac et en ressorti son téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la trentaine de messages laissés par chacun de ses amis. Mais le temps lui manquait et elle passa très vite par-dessus, captant certains mots au passage.

Son cœur se mit à battre alors qu'une impression d'effroi l'envahissait. Il se passait réellement quelque chose avec son ami.

Elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle vit un message vocal laissé par Adrien. Selon l'heure et la date du message, il le lui avait envoyé juste après avoir quitté son appartement, tôt ce matin-là.

« Vous avez raison, informa-t-elle ses parents, levant la tête vers eux. Il… Il se passe quelque chose… »

Elle regarda à nouveau le message envoyé par Adrien, puis sa famille, et enfin l'horloge.

Vingt-deux minutes.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai le temps de… »

Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne _pouvait _pas laisser qui que ce soit, ni quoique ce soit la distraire et pourtant, sa main tremblait.

C'était d'Adrien dont on parlait, et tout en elle l'urgeait de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Même si cela semblait remonter à des siècles, le départ du jeune-homme de sa maison s'était fait depuis quelques heures à peine, et, vu l'état dans lequel il avait quitté Marinette, elle se doutait bien que la panique ressentie par leurs amis devait avoir un rapport avec les décisions difficiles qu'il avait eu à prendre la nuit passée.

Elle vit Tikki jeter un regard en direction de Plagg. Le pauvre Kwami, qui tournait en rond depuis son arrivée tant la nervosité l'affectait, s'était soudain figé.

Il regarda Tikki puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Alors la Coccinelle se tourna vers sa maîtresse.

« Il… Il me reste quelques minutes de repos encore, lui affirma la Kwami. Alors v-vas-y. Mais vite… »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette prit une profonde inspiration.

L'angoisse de perdre Chat Noir, de ne pas arriver à temps la paralysait. Était-il préférable d'attendre?

Son indécision l'irrita. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix de rester chez elle quelques minutes de plus.

Elle porta donc le téléphone à son oreille, soudain craintive de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Dans sa chambre, le silence tomba, comme si chacun retenait son souffle et la voix d'Adrien sembla porter au-delà du téléphone.

« Salut Marinette... »

Sa voix, douce et pourtant teintée de tristesse, résonna et Marinette sentit à peine le tremblement de son corps s'intensifier légèrement.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te parler face à face et de t'expliquer ce que j'ai à t'expliquer par message vocal. Mais... Mais si tu avais essayé de m'en empêcher, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu résister. Je te demande pardon pour ça... »

Marinette ressentit soudain le besoin de s'assoir, alors que les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Adrien remontaient de plus en plus à la surface. Ils n'avaient été ensemble que quelques heures auparavant et pourtant cela lui semblait comme si des siècles étaient passés.

Elle franchi l'espace qui la séparait de son fauteuil et s'y assis, vérifiant à nouveau l'horloge.

Vingt et une minutes.

« J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit. Que je pouvais choisir d'être heureux. Que je devais identifier ce qui me rendait heureux et d'aller vers le bonheur. Mais aussi... D'effacer tout ce qui m'apporte du malheur. »

Elle hocha la tête, comme s'il était devant elle, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Tikki, qui avait bientôt fini son macaron.

« La vérité, c'est que je réfléchis à tout ça depuis longtemps. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, depuis ce qui est arrivé avec mon père... »

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors que le ton de voix d'Adrien semblait s'alourdir sous le poids de ses émotions.

« Mais c'est toi... c'est toi qui m'a donné la force de continuer et d'avancer. La… la force de faire ce que je sais que je dois faire depuis longtemps. »

Une vague d'émotion monta en elle, remplissant ses yeux de larmes, et elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

Il lui était déjà difficile de contrôler les tremblements de son corps et l'angoisse de savoir que Chat Noir pourrait disparaître à nouveau, mais les mots de son ami la percutaient avec force et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir commencé à écouter son message.

Parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus arrêter, même si le temps filait entre ses doigts.

« Je t'ai dit que mes actions te sembleront égoïstes et égocentriques. C'est vrai. Je le suis. Et tu m'as donné la force de l'être, parce que je n'ai jamais pu me mettre _moi _en premier. Mes besoins. Mes désirs. »

Le garçon prit une pause et Marinette en oublia de regarder l'heure.

« Je me suis rebellé plusieurs fois contre mon père, mais jamais je n'ai rien fait pour faire du mal aux autres. Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui je vais devoir faire du mal à plusieurs personnes. »

Sa voix se brisa à travers le combiné.

« Je vais devoir faire du mal à celle qui est dans mon cœur depuis… depuis tant d'années, parce que j-je vais… la laisser... »

Marinette arrêta de respirer un instant. Adrien venait-il juste de dire qu'il allait quitter la fille de ses rêves? Elle fronça les sourcils, choquée, et bouleversée.

« Je vais la laisser… pour toujours... et me laisser le temps de guérir... de guérir d'elle. »

À présent, Adrien pleurait, elle pouvait le sentir malgré sa retenue à le montrer et son cœur se serra d'angoisse.

« Et je vais faire du mal à mon... mon meilleur ami... parce que je vais devoir aussi me séparer de lui. Par… par obligation. Par devoir. Alors que… j'aimerais… _tant_ le garder auprès de moi. »

Quelque part à sa droite, Plagg hoqueta douloureusement, mais Marinette était trop concentrée sur la voix d'Adrien y porter attention.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, totalement plongée dans le monde qu'Adrien venait de créer entre eux.

« Je... Je vais aussi devoir faire du mal à mes meilleurs amis. Chloé, Nino, Alya et... et toi Marinette. Parce que je… je vais quitter Paris, et que je… ne… reviendrais jamais. »

La pièce sembla soudain chanceler autour de la jeune-femme alors qu'elle réalisait à peine les mots que venait de prononcer Adrien.

_Je ne reviendrais jamais._

_Je ne reviendrais… jamais…_

La voix d'Adrien se superposa à celle de Chat Noir et tout sembla s'embrouiller dans son esprit.

« Qu… Quoi… », hoqueta-t-elle douloureusement.

Mais Adrien ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser, d'analyser ses paroles.

« Parce que Paris me rend malheureux, continua le jeune-homme en larmes, parce que la fille que j'aime… me rend malheureux… Parce que… vivre dans cette grande maison froide et vide me rend malheureux. Parce que savoir mon père enfermé, si proche de moi… mais si loin me rend malheureux. »

Puis il prit une longue pause et Marinette entendit son souffle s'accélérer à travers le combiné. À ce moment-là, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher la jeune-femme de se tordre de douleur pour lui, pour elle, alors que leur souffrance paraissait presque tangible.

« Et je... je vais te faire encore un peu plus mal Marinette. Et je te... je te demande pardon pour ça mais... mais je dois le faire. »

« Non… », murmura-t-elle.

« Parce que tu es celle qui agit comme un baume sur mon cœur. »

_Non…_

« Parce que tu es celle avec qui je trouve un semblant de bonheur. »

_Non!_

« Je vais te faire du mal parce que je voudrais te dire que... je t'aime. Je t'aime Marinette."

Quelque chose en elle se brisa et la douleur fut soudain insupportable. Elle l'empêcha de respirer correctement et elle réalisa à peine les regards d'effroi qui étaient posés sur elle.

Les bras de son père l'agrippèrent soudainement, l'empêchant de s'écrouler, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Le téléphone tomba sur ses genoux, mais la voix d'Adrien continua de résonner dans la pièce.

« J'aime deux filles à la fois et c'est... c'est horrible de ma part. C'est horrible de ma part de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, de t'avoir rejeté, de... de comprendre enfin mes sentiments alors que tu réalises ceux que tu as pour un autre. »

_Alors que tu réalises ceux qui tu as pour un autre._

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, essayant de comprendre la situation. Mais c'était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

« Je sais que je te fais du mal mais j'aimerais te dire que, si un jour tu en as envie, et même si tu l'aimes encore, que je serai là pour toi. Toujours là. Ce n'est pas un adieu Marinette. C'est une invitation à... à faire partie de ma vie. Plus complètement. À partir avec moi, ou à venir me rejoindre si un jour tu en ressens le besoin. Je veux... Je veux te confier tous mes secrets, tous, sans exception... »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune-femme.

« Je te demande pardon de te rendre un peu plus malheureuse. Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. Et tu sais aussi que je t'aime, et que je l'aime. Et c'est si compliqué mais si simple. Ensemble, je sais qu'on pourrait franchir cette prison de sentiments et être délivrés. »

À présent, les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de Marinette.

« Je veux partir, le plus tôt possible. Je veux me rendre en... »

Soudain, la conversation fut coupée et Marinette ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa mère à genoux, en face d'elle, la main sur son téléphone.

Devant le regard anxieux de sa mère, elle eut soudain trop mal, si mal qu'elle ne put plus bouger. La douleur qui avait commencé dans son ventre se propagea dans chacun de ses membres. Dans ses jambes, dans sa poitrine, dans ses bras, ses mains, jusqu'à remonter à sa tête.

Une douleur paralysante, lancinante.

« Maman », gémit-elle, alors que sa gorge brûlait de douleur.

« Oh ma chérie… »

Sabine s'avança encore un peu plus, sans lâcher le regard de Marinette.

« Il t'aime… Enfin… »

Mais la jeune-femme secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi maintenant Maman ? Pourquoi… _maintenant ? »_

_Pourquoi maintenant Ladybug ?_

Marinette eut soudain envie de rire devant l'ironie du sort, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin la douleur de son compagnon. À la place, elle lâcha un son étranglé et une nouvelle vague de larme coula sur ses joues.

« Il faut y aller », lança la voix de Plagg.

Marinette ferma à nouveau les yeux avec douleur, alors qu'à ses côtés, ses parents intimaient le Kwami au silence, à la compréhension.

Elle les ignora tous, trop perdue dans le brouillard qui s'était formé dans son esprit.

« Adrien…, commença-t-elle, Adrien veut… Il veut tout me donner maintenant… »

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus bel devant la signification de ces paroles.

Elle les avait attendues tant d'années…

« M-mais Chat… Chat m'a _toujours_ tout donné. Tout… »

Mais comment pouvait-elle prendre la décision d'abandonner Adrien, alors qu'il affirmait qu'elle était la seule qu'il voulait auprès de lui ? Alors que si elle le faisait, il serait seul au monde ?

Tout comme Chat Noir.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi... »

_Pourquoi devoir choisir entre les deux hommes de ma vie...?_

Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre et tous gardèrent le silence. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils pleuraient. Ils pleuraient devant le choix effroyable qu'elle avait à faire, tout comme son cœur pleurait face au destin tragique de sa vie.

Elle se fit force et leva les yeux vers son horloge. Douze minutes.

Seulement douze minutes et elle perdrait Chat Noir.

Alors elle prit une profonde respiration et se leva tant bien que mal. Le monde sembla tourner autour d'elle malgré les bras ferme de son père qui la soutenaient.

Après quelques secondes à se concentrer sur son équilibre, elle se força à lâcher Tom et à avancer, à reprendre contenance. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers son bureau, où le Miraculous du Cheval l'attendait. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche puis y installa les lunettes magiques. Kakji apparu devant elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses parents et les trois Kwamis qui la regardaient d'un être inquiet.

« J'ai… J'ai toujours aimé Adrien mais… mais j'ai Chat Noir dans la peau. Je le comprends maintenant. J'ai attendu Adrien si longtemps. Maintenant je… je comprends les sentiments de Chat Noir, je comprends pourquoi il est parti. »

Son choix était fait, depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle aimait les deux garçons, mais ne pouvait vivre sans Chat Noir. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le réaliser et elle devrait se battre pour le garder à ses côtés.

Il était réellement l'appel de son cœur.

Elle avait vécu le deuil d'Adrien quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait compris et décidé qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, et même si les choses étaient maintenant différentes, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était le garçon dont elle avait détruit la vie et elle avait définitivement perdu le droit d'être avec lui.

Malgré tout, savoir qu'elle allait briser un peu plus son cœur la torturait d'une douleur réelle. Lui qui avait tout perdu devrait affronter un autre rejet et Marinette se demanda un instant si elle pourrait jamais se pardonner du choix qu'elle venait de faire.

« Tikki… transforme-moi, murmura-t-elle avant de joindre les mains, sentant la magie lui redonner quelques forces. Tikki, Kakji, unissez-vous. »

La magie l'enveloppa et son costume prit forme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'unissait avec le Miraculous du Cheval mais elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder le résultat.

Il ne lui restait que dix minutes.

« Voyage! »

Un rayon de lumière bleu entoura son poignée et elle le lança vers le mur en face d'elle, se concentrant sur la destination qu'elle voulait atteindre.

L'aéroport de Paris apparu soudain devant eux, dans un large cercle magique.

« Appelle-nous dès que tu pourras, ok? »

Marinette se tourna vers sa mère et hocha la tête, rassurée de ressentir le soutien de ses parents. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers le mur sur lequel étaient épinglées les photos de ses êtres les plus chers. Parmi elle, il y en avait une d'elle et de Chat Noir, souriant et célébrant une autre victoire.

Chat Noir, avec son rire contagieux, ses yeux illuminés par la joie et la fierté d'avoir à nouveau sauvé Paris aux côtés de sa Lady.

Son Chat, son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie.

Puis, doucement, son regard glissa vers la photo d'à côté. Elle avait été prise au moment-même où Nino avait lancé une blague aussi farfelue que les jeux de mots de Chat Noir. Cette photo avait été comme un coup de chance. Capturer le rire si pétillant et sincère d'Adrien n'était pas donné chaque jour, et c'était la seule photo que Marinette n'avait pu enlever de son mur.

Cette époque-là lui semblait si lointaine aujourd'hui.

Son regard vacilla entre les deux hommes, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers l'horloge.

Neuf minutes.

Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna cette fois son regard vers l'aéroport.

Chat Noir était quelque part dans ce lieu immense. Il s'apprêtait à partir le plus loin possible de Paris, le plus loin possible d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Une énergie nouvelle envahit la jeune-femme, alors qu'elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur une seule chose et même chose : retrouver son compagnon.

Elle se mit soudain en mode héroïne, canalisant au plus profond d'elle le courage, la force et l'intelligence de son alter-égo. Puis elle s'élança.

Au même-moment, le bruit d'un moteur à réaction gronda si fort qu'elle eut le réflexe de baisser la tête, alors qu'un avion s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle. Le souffle de l'appareil failli lui faire perdre l'équilibre et elle dû s'accroupir pour ne pas tomber.

Plagg apparu à ses côtés et le cercle magique qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici disparu.

« Plagg!, cria la jeune-femme pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs à réaction. Une fois sur place, seras-tu capable de sentir la présence de Chat? »

« Oui! Mais je ne pourrai pas te le montrer! Tu devras le trouver par toi-même! »

« Oui, je sais! »

Alors son esprit se mit en mouvement, concentré sur la seule et unique chose qui comptait à cet instant et un plan se forma dans son esprit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La sécurité d'un aéroport étant extrêmement bien organisée, elle n'avait pas le choix de passer soit par l'une des portes principales, soit par les pistes aériennes.

La première option lui sembla la meilleure, puisqu'elle saurait mieux trouver son chemin.

Elle s'élança donc dans une course contre la montre, bravant les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur le toit de l'aéroport et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la porte d'entrée principale.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et n'ayant pas le temps de prendre un billet d'avion, elle se résolu à passer par-dessus la sécurité, malgré les regards des centaines de personnes réunies dans le hall et dans les nombreuses files d'attentes.

Elle tira son yoyo de sa ceinture et le fit tournoyer. Puis, ayant trouvé un point d'ancrage, elle s'élança.

Des coups de sifflets retentirent autours d'elle mais elle continua son chemin vers l'aile B, qu'elle trouva assez rapidement. Malheureusement, elle fut forcée de continuer à pied dans les couloirs plus étroits et très peuplés de l'aéroport, se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les voyageurs.

S'aidant des panneaux, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'aile en question puis remonta l'allée jusqu'à repérer un peu plus loin la salle d'embarcation numéro 15.

Soudain, son cœur sembla vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique tant la nervosité la gagnait.

Plus elle approchait de son but, plus la panique montait.

Serait-elle capable de reconnaître Chat Noir ? De le convaincre de rester ? Et que… Que deviendrait sa vie s'il la rejetait et disparaissait pour toujours ?

Elle se mit alors à courir un peu plus vite, se forçant à se concentrer sur son plan. Un plan que Tikki n'aimerait sûrement pas.

« Détransformation ! »

Toujours dans sa course effrénée, son costume se dématérialisa, libérant Tikki et Kakji. Des cris étonnés retentirent autours d'elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention. À la place, elle dû canaliser chacune de ses forces afin de continuer à avancer.

Sans son costume, elle était simplement Marinette, et même si sa vie secrète avait eu un impact plus que positif sur son corps, il n'en restait pas moins que les dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes.

« Marinette! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix! », répondit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Et elle en avait décidé ainsi. Parce que la sécurité tenterait de retrouver Ladybug, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer inaperçue et qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps, parce qu'elle avait trop peur que Chat ne fuie à nouveau devant elle avant qu'elle ne le retrouve mais surtout parce que si elle échouait, s'il partait loin, elle voulait qu'il sache qui elle était. Que son image le hante jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à elle.

Elle failli soudain percuter un cercle magique blanc qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle réussit à l'éviter de justesse et reconnut aussitôt la marque du Miraculous du Lapin.

Sans même ralentir, elle continua son chemin.

« Tu fais un petit footing aujourd'hui Ladybug ? »

Bunnix soudain apparu aux côtés de Marinette, la suivant dans sa course effrénée et lui lançant un clin d'œil au passage.

Marinette en aurait grogné si elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse.

« Où étais-tu ? J'avais… »

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

« J'avais besoin de toi ! »

« Je…»

Mais Marinette ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Bunnix avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises, lui permettant d'éviter les pires catastrophes. Mais elle avait aussi été là pour l'empêcher, elle et Chat Noir, de connaître l'identité l'un de l'autre. À plusieurs reprises. Parce que, selon elle, une histoire d'amour entre Chat Noir et Ladybug détruirait le monde.

Et ça, Marinette refusait maintenant de le croire.

« Je ne te laisserai… _pas…_ nous séparer, coupa Marinette. Pas cette fois! »

Elle évita de justesse un enfant qui venait de courir en travers de son chemin. S'excusant rapidement, elle reprit sa route, passant devant l'embarcation numéro 11.

_J'y suis presque!_

« Génial!, reprit Bunnix d'un air joyeux. J'espérais que tu me dises ça! »

Étonnée de la réponse de son acolyte, Marinette trébucha et fut rattrapée de justesse par Bunnix.

À bout de souffle, elle n'essaya même pas de lui demander des explications. Elle lui lança simplement un regard interrogateur.

La Lapine lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suis là pour t'aider. Je m'occupe de te couvrir. »

Prenant les épaules de Marinette, elle la força à se relever, à se tourner, et la poussa à l'entrée de l'embarcation 15.

Marinette était enfin arrivée à destination.

« Bonne chance! », lui lança la Lapine dans son dos, alors que de nombreux regards interrogateurs étaient tournés vers les deux femmes.

Au même instant, la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air résonna dans les haut-parleurs de la salle, lançant le message indiquant l'ouverture des portes de l'avion.

La panique envahi Marinette.

Son plan s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait pas de suite, il n'y avait même aucune option.

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration et se concentra sur son environnement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de monde et la panique monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un bon nombre de personnes faisaient déjà la file pour passer l'inspection des billets.

« Plagg, le vois-tu? Le sens-tu? »

Ils n'avaient rien dit jusque-là mais Marinette savait que ses Kwamis étaient prêts à agir à la moindre de ses demandes.

Ils sortirent alors de son sac à main et s'élevèrent dans les airs mais Marinette n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils reviennent lui donner la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait trop de visages, trop de passants et le désespoir grandissait en elle.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de se convaincre elle-même que son idée était extrêmement mauvaise et aurait de nombreuses répercussions. Elle s'accrocha simplement au fait que Bunnix la couvrait, mais surtout que c'était sa dernière chance de retrouver son compagnon.

Alors elle s'élança vers le comptoir des hôtesses et, d'un bond, sauta dessus.

« Hey! Madame! »

Plagg apparu soudain devant ses yeux.

« Il est là Marinette! Il est là! »

Le cœur de la jeune-fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et, ignorant les personnes qui semblaient vouloir la faire descendre, elle se mit à scanner chaque personne, chaque visage présent dans la salle.

Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous, sans exception, la regardait avec étonnement. Si son compagnon était dans la salle, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

Si elle voulait que Chat Noir la remarque, elle devait aller un peu plus loin.

Elle puisa alors en elle toute la force de son alter-égo et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Chat Noir! », cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée.

Elle se maudit de succomber à la pression des regards autours d'elle et de la vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la peau de Marinette.

Elle serra alors les points et, dans la force du désespoir, hurla.

« CHAT NOIR! »

Comme une onde de choc qui se propage, il lui sembla que sa voix porta dans tout l'aéroport. Le silence s'abattit alors dans la salle d'embarcation et jusque dans l'allée qu'elle venait d'empreinter, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

Tremblant de tout son corps, mais brulant d'un courage et d'une conviction phénoménale, elle continua d'une voix forte.

« CHAT NOIR! »

Elle se mit à scanner chacune des personnes devant elle. Une par une.

« Je sais que tu es lÀ ! Je…. JE T'EN VEUX! Tu… tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de… Tu…"

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver.

Alors elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle devait se concentrer, elle devait être capable, pour une fois, de s'ouvrir complètement à lui, de tout lui dévoiler, de _le convaincre_ de revenir à elle!

« Je t'en veux! Et... »

Elle baissa le ton, réalisant que seul le son de sa voix portait maintenant.

« Et je m'en veux! Je m'en veux parce que je… je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments, parce que je ne le fais pas quand je le devrais et parce que trop de choses me font peur. »

Comme un torrent qu'aucune force ne peut arrêter, ses paroles se mirent à dévaler de sa bouche avec force.

« Je… je n'ai... jamais voulu que tu découvres cette partie de moi! Je ne voulais pas que tu voies combien, derrière ce masque, je suis vulnérable! Je m'en veux parce que je t'ai pris pour acquis, que j'ai pensé que tu serais toujours là! Et je t'en veux! Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir cru quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais... Et je m'en veux! Parce que si tu ne m'as pas cru, c'est ma… »

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes envahirent ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir autour d'elle.

« C'est _ma faute_! »

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle, pour voir s'il apparaitrait. Mais rien ne se passa.

Seuls les chuchotis des gens autour d'elle s'élevaient.

Elle pouvait les entendre se questionner, et le nom de Ladybug surgit à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est ma faute! reprit-elle avec conviction. Parce que je t'aime! Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, la raison pour laquelle j'ai _toujours_ gardé le sourire, les mains que j'aime tenir! Tu es celui qui me donne la force de continuer. »

Soudain, un éclair rouge passa devant elle et elle vit Tikki foncer sur une personne et prendre son téléphone.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ressentit une soudain reconnaissance pour ses trois Kwamis qui, alors qu'elle avait pris la décision de se dévoiler au monde entier pour retrouver son compagnon, la soutenait sans jamais faillir.

Cette pensée lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Je sais que… que je t'ai rejeté longtemps et souvent! Et je m'en veux pour ça! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que l'amour, ce n'est pas toujours immédiat, qu'il peut prendre son temps! Et… et il a pris son temps avec toi! Tu as fait sourire mon cœur dès le premier jour mais aujourd'hui, il brûle! Il brûle pour toi! Je ne _peux_ pas, je ne _veux_ pas vivre sans toi! »

Un hoquet l'empêcha de continuer, et, devant l'immobilité de la foule, elle réalisa qu'il ne venait pas à elle.

« Je me dévoile devant tout le monde ! Parce que… je préfère tout perdre que de _te _perdre ! »

Elle tenta de contrôler la force des émotions qui voulaient sortir d'elle, qui menaçait de l'empêcher de se tenir debout et de parler.

Alors avec la force du désespoir et avant que tout n'explose en elle, elle continua.

« Lorsqu'on avait 15 ans, lorsque le Papillon avait akumatisé la moitié de la ville et que même notre équipe était tombée entre ses mains, il ne restait plus que toi et moi et tu m'as dit... avec cette force que tu as en toi... tu m'as dit qu'on y arriverait, peu importe qu'il n'y ait que nous deux parce qu'au final, c'était _toi, et moi, contre le monde entier_! »

« Et tu avais raison! Et tu me l'as prouvé tant de fois depuis ce jour-là et aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas imaginer être sans toi contre le monde entier. Je veux être avec toi, dans chaque moment de ta vie, être avec toi, pas seulement contre les méchants de ce monde mais aussi contre la tristesse et le découragement. Je veux que ce soit toi... et moi... contre les épreuves et contre l'abandon! Toi et moi contre la maladie, contre la souffrance! Et je veux... Je veux être avec toi, tous les jours… tous les jours de notre vie! »

« Notre amour a failli détruire le monde une fois. C'est... C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la _certitude_ qu'il n'en était pas ainsi. J'ai la certitude qu'au contraire, ensemble, nous pouvons tout accomplir, qu'ensemble, nous pouvons sauver le monde. »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait croire cela. C'est ton sourire, ta douceur, tes blagues folles et ta détermination. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... Et si tu le voulais. Si tu voulais m'accorder une dernière chance de te prouver que _je peux_ être ta force... »

« Je t'en prie Chat... Ne disparait pas de ma vie! »

La force de ses paroles sembla atteindre le cœur de chacune des personnes présentes, petites et grandes.

Mais ce que Marinette voulait, c'était son compagnon, et alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver son souffle, alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, elle attendit.

Elle attendit pendant de longues secondes, et la foule attendit et chercha avec elle à reconnaître le visage de Chat Noir, s'il était bien parmi eux.

Et alors que tout espoir semblait s'envoler, qu'une puissante agonie se frayait un chemin dans son cœur, un mouvement attira son attention, quelque part vers sa droite.

Elle tourna soudain la tête et cru que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit, parmi la foule immobile, et à travers ses yeux embrouillées, celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant son compagnon s'avancer vers elle.


	16. Chapter 16

Mwahaha (rires diaboliques)! Si vous pensiez que votre souffrance finirait là... ;) ;) ;)

Dans une note plus sérieuse, je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes. Je lis et relis mes chapitres, et lorsqu'enfin je les publie, je suis effarée de constater qu'il en reste... Mes excuses!

Et mes excuses aussi pour le prochain chapitre, qui n'arrivera pas avant un petit bout (fêtes de Noel et de fin d'année l'imposent)... En fait, les prochains chapitres prendront maintenant plus de temps à arriver car ils ne sont même pas encore écrits... Mais tout sera fini bientôt, je vous le promets!

Et j'imagine que vous ne me lisez même plus puisque vous avez vraiment hâte à la suite, mais je voulais simplement clamer haut et fort mon amour pour Adrien! J'aime tellement ce nouveau type d'héros: ceux dont la gentillesse, la bonté, la capacité à pardonner et à aider les autres font partie de leur nature profonde. Ceux dénués d'agressivité, de paroles méchantes ou rabaissantes. Pour moi, ce sont eux les vrais hommes de ce monde. Ce sont eux que chaque femme mérite d'avoir dans sa vie! Ne baissez jamais les bras, ils existent!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout, Joyeux Noel!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Adrien s'accrochait.

Il s'accrochait à la rambarde de la salle d'embarcation dans laquelle il venait d'entrer quelques minutes auparavant. Devant lui, derrière une immense baie vitrée, quelques avions se faisaient inspecter mais le mouvement des travailleurs de l'aéroport ne le sortait pas de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

Son pâle reflet dans la vitre montrait un jeune-homme vêtu d'un large chandail. Une capuche recouvrait sa tête et cachait son visage. Un visage dont les yeux et les pommettes rougis par les émotions contrastaient avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau.

De première apparence, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'en dessous de l'attirail qu'il avait enfilé afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, Adrien souffrait d'un mal puissant et insupportable et qu'il lui semblait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, son âme venait d'être anéantie.

Aucune larme ne coulait plus de ses yeux, tant il avait pleuré ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines. Seule la douleur, plus intense et sévère, restait à l'intérieur de lui.

Et de nombreuses images hantaient son esprit et son corps. Les larmes de sa Lady, ses supplications et la manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui. Tout restait ancré en lui. Les traces de ses doigts sur ses joues.

Et le goût de ses lèvres.

Tout. Tout le hantait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis s'efforça de retenir sa respiration, de ne pas céder, de ne plus jamais céder aux émotions qui concernaient Ladybug.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé d'amour, il en était certain. Malgré les années, malgré leur relation qui avait pourtant évoluée en quelque chose de profond, de beau.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Jamais. », lui avait-elle dit après une énième tentative de sa part d'être accepté par elle.

Ils venaient de combattre plusieurs Akumas et avaient encore une fois triomphé d'une situation extrêmement complexe et dangereuse. Il avait alors dix-sept ans, profitait de la vie comme il le pouvait malgré ses nombreuses occupations et sentait qu'il avait assez changé et muri pour enfin être vu d'elle.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'il lui avait déclaré son amour, elle l'avait arrêté. Parce que dans un futur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, leur amour avait détruit Paris.

Il avait été choqué d'apprendre cela, et furieux qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé avant, refusant de croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'être ensemble pouvait créer autant de malheur.

Mais ses protestations n'avaient fait que renfermer plus Ladybug sur elle-même, et devant sa résistance, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de battre en retraite. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il avait toujours dû la respecter, accepter les sentiments de sa compagne au détriment des siens. Il n'avait jamais insisté, puis appris à se taire.

Avec le temps, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était devenu un fardeau de plus en plus lourd à porter et pourtant, rien ni personne n'avait réussi à faire taire ce que son cœur aimait.

Jusqu'à la révélation de l'identité du Papillon. Jusqu'au bouleversement indéfinissable dans la vie d'Adrien. Jusqu'à Marinette.

À ce moment-là, dans son lit d'hôpital, Marinette avait atteint son cœur comme personne auparavant ne l'avait fait. Sa douceur, sa bienveillance et son sourire, sa présence et sa chaleur, tout cela avait apporté tant de réconfort à l'âme blessée d'Adrien que ce fut pour lui comme si ses yeux s'ouvraient enfin.

Sa situation lui avait alors paru extrêmement claire.

Il avait été esclave. Esclave d'un père qui l'avait enfermé dans des attentes toutes plus irréalistes les unes que les autres. Esclave dans l'espérance d'un jour revoir sa mère, de se demander où elle était, et pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Esclave d'un amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque.

Et il avait enfin réalisé.

Il avait réalisé qu'aimer comme il aimait était malsain, et destructeur. Que s'accrocher comme il le faisait ne pouvait lui apporter de bonheur.

Il avait tout donné à son père, père qu'il avait découvert être aliéné, dangereux et complètement déraisonnable. Par amour, Gabriel était allé si loin qu'il avait depuis longtemps atteint le point de non-retour.

Et cela avait fait peur à Adrien.

Lorsque son père s'était accroché à lui, le suppliant de sauver sa mère, il lui avait posé une question.

_« Et si __Ladybug__ devait mourir, ne seriez-vous pas prêt à toutes les extrémités pour elle? »_

À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas eu à chercher la réponse.

Oui. Oui, il aurait été prêt à tout pour la sauver.

Il aurait été prêt à détruire le monde.

Sa bague, alors posée sur sa table de chevet, lui avait soudain paru dangereuse. Il était un danger. Aimer Ladybug comme il l'aimait était un danger.

Sa manière d'aimer était malsaine et cela combiné aux pouvoirs du Miraculous du Chat, il comprenait enfin pourquoi, dans un futur alternatif, il avait pu détruire le monde, sa Lady par la même occasion.

Sa manière d'aimer était malsaine, et s'accrocher durant tant d'années à un amour impossible à vivre ne pouvait que le détruire lui-même.

À ces pensées, Adrien serra un peu plus ses doigts sur la rambarde de la salle d'embarcation, ravalant difficilement sa peine.

Pendant des semaines, il avait espéré qu'un miracle se produise. Que tout s'efface comme c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Que tout ne soit qu'illusion.

Mais durant le procès, il avait été forcé d'admettre que rien ne changerait.

Il n'avait pas pu s'y présenter en tant que Chat Noir. Pas lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, de s'espacer de Ladybug, de décider quoi faire et quand le faire.

Et il avait passé de nombreuses soirées à réfléchir, à se torturer, à pleurer, dans l'espoir de trouver un semblant de réponse, un semblant de paix.

Il s'était éloigné de ses amis dans le but de trouver le calme nécessaire à la réflexion, mais dans sa grande chambre vide, les voix du passé avait resurgit et avait hanté ses nuits.

Le soir de la condamnation de son père, il n'avait pu supporter cette solitude et avait permis à Plagg de sortir de sa bague. Le Kwami avait tout d'abord essayé de le convaincre d'écouter les messages que Ladybug lui avait envoyés mais, devant le refus catégorique d'Adrien, il avait fini par garder le silence, trop effrayé de disparaître à nouveau. Sa présence avait néanmoins réchauffé le cœur d'Adrien.

Ce fut cependant de courte durée.

Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune-homme découvrit que son Kwami avait disparu, et devinant ses agissements, il avait immédiatement enlevé sa bague. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas dormi. La peur au ventre de voir Ladybug apparaître devant lui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil.

Qu'aurait-il pu lui expliquer ? Qu'il était Adrien Agreste, le garçon du vilain qu'ils avaient combattu durant toutes ces années ? Qu'il était celui qui n'avait pas même levé le doigt pour sauver sa propre mère ?

La honte le rongeait de l'intérieur, le regret, la peur et le désespoir aussi.

Il savait que tout raconter à Ladybug la détruirait, et il savait que vivre dans son secret le détruirait.

Il n'avait alors trouvé aucune solution, jusqu'à ce que Marinette, dans le confort de son foyer, lui apporte la force et le soutien nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre ce qu'il savait être vrai.

Qu'il devait aller de l'avant et laisser derrière lui ce qui le détruisait. De son point de vue, cela avait été la meilleure solution pour lui… et pour Ladybug.

Adrien s'avança légèrement et colla son front contre la vitre froide.

Le regard de sa compagne, quelques heures auparavant, ne cessait d'apparaître dans le reflet de la vitre devant lui.

Elle l'avait supplié, et jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça.

Elle avait pleuré, l'avait empêché de partir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle _l'aimait._

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Tout était maintenant si confus.

_Rien_ ne s'était passé comme prévu.

La Ladybug qu'il connaissait était forte et positive ! Elle aurait été triste de laisser partir son coéquipier, mais, si c'était pour son bien, elle l'aurait fait. Elle aurait compris.

Il s'était attendu à un adieu larmoyant, mais jamais à une supplication désespérée.

Et tout cela faisait saigner son cœur.

Alors il était parti aussi vite qu'il avait pu, fuyant à travers les rues de Paris. Il était à peine passé chez lui prendre les papiers nécessaires pour voyager puis s'était dirigé chez Chloé.

Il fronça douloureusement les sourcils en repensant à Plagg. Il n'avait pas pu déposer simplement la bague sur la table de chevet de son amie et partir. Pas quand Plagg avait fait partie de son quotidien pendant si longtemps, pas quand il devait faire ses adieux à son plus grand ami.

Et le Kwami avait pleuré, et supplié, tout comme Ladybug l'avait fait. Et tout comme avec l'héroïne, Adrien ne s'était pas démonté.

Il avait demandé pardon à son Kwami, puis enlevé sa bague pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Le cœur en miette, il n'avait pu rester lorsque Chloé l'avait surpris dans ses appartements. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à ce moment-là avait été de fuir. Le plus loin possible.

Il n'avait jamais prévu partir aussi vite de Paris. Il en avait à peine parlé à ses amis le matin même, mais il savait que s'il restait, il n'aurait peut-être pas la force de fuir aussi loin d'elle. Il avait fallu mettre de la distance entre eux, le plus rapidement possible.

Et là, dans cet immense aéroport, il semblait à Adrien que son âme s'était éteinte, que le bonheur ne se lèverait jamais plus sur sa vie.

Pas alors que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment tout perdu. Ses parents, ses amis, sa Lady et… et Marinette.

Car Marinette n'était pas là.

Elle avait sûrement fait son choix.

La voix d'une hôtesse de l'air résonna dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle annonçait l'ouverture des portes d'embarcation.

Adrien ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Bientôt, il serait loin, assez loin pour tout oublier, pour tenter de mener une nouvelle vie.

_Chat Noir…_

Bientôt, il prendrait un nouveau départ, et même s'il ne croyait plus jamais atteindre le bonheur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et tout ce que Paris représentait pour lui.

« CHAT NOIR ! »

Le jeune-homme s'immobilisa net.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait, alors que l'écho de la voix de Ladybug percuta ses tympans.

« CHAT NOIR ! »

Dire qu'Adrien éprouva un choc serait manquer de mots pour exprimer l'onde phénoménale qui secoua son âme toute entière.

« Je sais que tu es lÀ ! »

Il fallut au jeune-homme une force colossale pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas chanceler et lâcher la barre de métal qu'il comprima soudain à s'en briser les doigts.

Ladybug était là.

_Ladybug était là._

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Un frisson glacé traversa son corps et il se senti soudain pris de vertige.

« Je…. JE T'EN VEUX!, reprit-elle avec force, sans même laisser le temps au jeune-homme de reprendre contenance. Tu… tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de… Tu… »

Soudain, un lourd silence s'abattit tout autour d'Adrien. Seuls les battements fracassants de son cœur tambourinaient dans ses oreilles alors que tous les regards semblaient être tournés vers l'héroïne, tous les regards sauf le sien, qu'il gardait obstinément fixé sur la vitre de l'aéroport.

Il comprit alors que si elle n'était pas à ses côtés à ce moment-là, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas où le trouver, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était.

Mais aussi qu'elle le cherchait.

Le corps du jeune-homme se mit à trembler alors qu'il réalisait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Tout était flou dans son esprit, tout son monde chancelait.

« Je t'en veux! »

Il ferma les yeux devant la douleur qu'il ressenti soudain venant de sa compagne. Ils n'avaient souvent fait qu'un et à ce moment-même, il pouvait presque ressentir l'agonie de la jeune-femme.

« Et... Et je m'en veux! Je m'en veux parce que je… je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments, parce que je ne le fais pas quand je le devrais et parce que trop de choses me font peur. »

La compréhension sembla soudain se déverser sur chacun des passagers.

Ladybug était venue retrouver son Chat Noir, et comme un torrent qu'aucune force ne peut arrêter, les paroles de la jeune-femme se mirent à dévaler de sa bouche, bousculant tout des émotions si fragiles d'Adrien.

« Je… je n'ai... jamais voulu que tu découvres cette partie de moi! Je ne voulais pas que tu voies combien, derrière ce masque, je suis vulnérable! Je m'en veux parce que je t'ai pris pour acquis, que j'ai pensé que tu serais toujours là! »

Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue d'Adrien, alors qu'il se faisait force pour ne pas lâcher la rambarde, courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, la forcer à le regarder et lui dire. Lui dire qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle était vulnérable. Lui dire qu'il avait toujours ressenti combien son rôle lui pesait sur les épaules, combien sa vie lui semblait si misérable par moment. Lui dire que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait _toujours_ essayé de la sauver d'elle-même, de la réconforter, de lui apporter la paix.

Lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, que le Papillon ne l'empêcherait plus de vivre.

Lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

« Et je t'en veux!, continua-t-elle sans même attendre qu'Adrien rassemble ses pensées. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir cru quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais... Et je m'en veux! Parce que si tu ne m'as pas cru, c'est ma… »

La voix de Ladybug se brisa au même moment où un hoquet douloureux s'échappa de la bouche du jeune-homme.

« C'est _ma faute_! »

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et Adrien baissa la tête, à bout de force. Seuls les chuchotis s'élevaient maintenant derrière lui mais le garçon n'entendait plus rien.

_Je t'aime…_

Elle l'avait encore dit. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, et il eut soudain de la difficulté à respirer, alors qu'une autre larme s'évadait de ses yeux, alors qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester immobile.

Il voulait fuir, et il voulait rester. Il voulait partir aussi loin que possible, mais il voulait aussi courir vers elle et l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Il voulait la croire, et l'embrasser, et la croire.

« C'est ma faute! reprit-elle avec la conviction qui la caractérisait si bien. Parce que je t'aime! »

_Parce que je t'aime!_

« Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, la raison pour laquelle j'ai _toujours_ gardé le sourire, les mains que j'aime tenir! Tu es celui qui me donne la force de continuer. »

Ébranlé comme jamais auparavant, les convictions d'Adrien faiblissaient à mesure que sa Lady se dévoilait à lui pour la première fois en cinq ans.

Alors il releva la tête et, puisant au plus profond de son être, fit difficilement un pas vers le côté, à l'opposé d'elle, le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il devait partir avant de perdre la force nécessaire de survivre.

« Je sais que… que je t'ai rejeté longtemps et souvent! »

Adrien ferma les yeux et s'il avait pu, il aurait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il fit un autre pas.

« Et je m'en veux pour ça! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que l'amour, ce n'est pas toujours immédiat, qu'il peut prendre son temps! »

_Tais-toi Ladybug… Je t'en supplie…_

« Et… et il a pris son temps avec toi! »

Il fut incapable de faire un pas de plus.

« Tu as fait sourire mon cœur dès le premier jour mais aujourd'hui, il brûle! Il brûle pour toi! Je ne _peux_ pas, je ne _veux_ pas vivre sans toi! »

Ce fut soudain trop pour lui et ses jambes chancelèrent au même-moment. Sans jamais lâcher la rambarde, il s'accroupit, se forçant à respirer, à ne pas être étouffé par les sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps.

Il ne voulait pas être vu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le retrouve.

Et pourtant…

Ces mots, il les avait attendu pendant si longtemps, et voilà qu'elle les lui dévoilait au moment-même où plus rien n'était possible, où il n'avait plus le choix de partir. Et bien qu'en lui-même, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait sûrement pas réellement, que c'était forcément impossible à cause de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour un autre, la douleur d'avoir à se séparer d'elle à nouveau l'immobilisait, l'étouffait.

Dans cet intense moment d'agonie, Ladybug ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Je me dévoile devant tout le monde ! Parce que… je préfère tout perdre que de _te _perdre ! »

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Adrien.

Tout s'arrêta en lui. Les nausées, le vertige, la douleur et le désespoir, la peur et la souffrance. Tout.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond.

Son cœur n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il se retourna, dévisageant pour la première fois en cinq ans la jeune-femme qui se tenait debout sur le comptoir des hôtesses de l'air.

La jeune-femme qui venait de risquer sa vie, de dévoiler son plus lourd secret, pour le retrouver.

Alors ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils s'ouvrirent vraiment.

La puissante magie qui protégeait l'identité de sa Lady explosa en un million de fragment alors qu'un feu puissant se mit à brûler en lui.

Ses yeux la reconnurent en premier. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et d'une veste en cuir, elle paraissait frêle et faible, et pourtant, il savait que derrière son apparence se cachait un corps parfaitement musclé et fort.

Il reconnut les bras de celle qui l'avait toujours protégé avec force dans son costume, mais aussi avec douceur dans sa vie quotidienne. Il reconnut les doigts qui savaient non seulement manier tous les types d'armes, mais aussi donner la vie aux plus belles des créations.

Il reconnut aussi instantanément le magnifique bleu de ses yeux, celui dans lequel il s'était noyé de nombreuses fois, dans et hors de son costume. De loin, il ne pouvait voir ses taches de rousseur mais il savait parfaitement quelles constellations ornaient son visage.

Et il reconnut ses lèvres. Celles qui formaient le plus beau des sourires, le plus magnifique des rires cristallins qu'il ait connu. Ces lèvres qui faisaient la moue parfois, exaspérées par lui. Celles qui avaient déposé de légers baisers sur sa peau lorsqu'il avait été dans ses moments les plus sombres, qui lui avaient chuchotées les plus beaux des mots d'amour.

Alors son cœur aussi la reconnut, puis son âme et son corps au complet, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genou.

Marinette était Ladybug.

_Marinette était Ladybug._

« Lorsqu'on avait 15 ans, continua la jeune-femme avec la force du désespoir, inconsciente de l'état dans lequel était Adrien, lorsque le Papillon avait akumatisé la moitié de la ville et que même notre équipe était tombée entre ses mains, il ne restait plus que toi et moi et tu m'as dit... avec cette force que tu as en toi... tu m'as dit qu'on y arriverait, peu importe qu'il n'y ait que nous deux parce qu'au final, c'était _toi, et moi, contre le monde entier_! »

À nouveau, la phrase de la jeune-femme le percuta avec force.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre, et tout semblait irréel.

Marinette était Ladybug.

Un million de pensées le frappèrent en même temps alors qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il n'avait pu voir pendant tant d'années.

Il avait cru que Ladybug ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais Marinette l'avait toujours aimé, et n'avait aimé _que lui_, pendant _toutes ses années !_

Un hoquet douloureux s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient passés cinq ans à s'aimer, à se rejeter, à se blesser mutuellement alors que depuis le début, depuis les premiers jours de leur rencontre, ils avaient chacun trouvé leur âme-sœur.

_« Adrien est la première personne que j'ai aimée et je l'ai aimé longtemps. En fait, je l'aimerai toujours… »_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait révélé le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Toujours, jusqu'à dernièrement, jusqu'à…

Il crut soudain qu'il allait vomir.

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon que Marinette attendait depuis des semaines, celui qu'elle cherchait sans relâche, celui qu'elle aimait sans le savoir, était _lui._

Il réalisa alors que les secrets de Marinette, ceux qui avaient assombris sa vie, étaient les mêmes que les siens.

Il réalisa avec effroi que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était partie, chaque nuit, de chez Nino. Que c'était elle qui lui avait laissé de nombreux messages qu'il avait refusé d'écouter. C'était à cause de son rôle d'héroïne qu'elle avait dû s'absenter si souvent lors du procès. C'était à cause de lui si les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues à l'enterrement de sa mère.

Et c'était à cause de lui si elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de sa chambre, désespérée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues incontrôlablement, alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer les hoquets qui sortaient de sa bouche et les tremblements de son corps.

C'était de sa faute si elle s'était effondrée, dans ses bras, sur le canapé de son salon, alors qu'elle avait cru le reconnaître, alors qu'elle avait cru en vain qu'il était revenu.

Et c'était sa faute si aujourd'hui, elle se dévoilait au monde entier, désespérée à idée de le perdre pour toujours.

« Et tu avais raison! »

Adrien releva la tête, sursautant presque lorsque Marinette reprit la parole. Même si son visage n'était pas tourné vers lui, il pouvait voir combien, dans ses paroles et dans la façon dont elle se tenait, elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce que le destin avait décidé de leur infliger.

« Et tu me l'as prouvé tant de fois depuis ce jour-là et aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas imaginer être sans toi contre le monde entier. »

Une autre vague d'émotion submergea Adrien.

Et il se rappela.

_« Pourquoi décide-t-il de vivre les choses seul? A-t-il… oublié qu'il a une partenaire? Ne pense-t-il pas que Ladubug vit les mêmes choses que lui? Qu'ensemble, ils pourraient se soutenir, s'entraider? »_

Il se cacha à nouveau la face. Honteux. Si honteux de lui-même, de ce qu'il lui avait infligé sans même le savoir.

C'était Marinette qui avait dû arrêter son père. Marinette qui avait failli donner son Miraculous. Pour sa mère. Pour lui.

C'était Marinette qui devait vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir détruit la famille de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

« Je veux être avec toi… »

Il étouffa un autre sanglot dans ses mains.

« … dans _chaque_ moment de ta vie… »

« Adrien… »

Le jeune-homme leva la tête et aperçu, à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, une petite forme noire, qu'il reconnut instantanément.

« Oh Plagg… », gémit-il en attrapant son Kwami et en l'attirant contre son visage.

« … je veux être avec toi, continua Marinette, pas seulement contre les méchants de ce monde mais aussi contre la tristesse et le découragement. »

« Ça va aller, souffla Plagg en tapotant doucement le front du jeune-homme. C'est fini maintenant… »

« Je veux que ce soit toi... et moi... contre les épreuves et contre l'abandon! »

Adrien secoua la tête, le cœur en douleur.

« J-je l'ai… trop… blessée », chuchota-t-il, en proie à une vive culpabilité.

« Toi et moi contre la maladie, contre la souffrance! »

Le Kwami se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il est maintenant temps d'arrêter toute cette souffrance. Elle est là, devant toi, la solution. »

Il pointa Marinette du doigt et Adrien leva à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune-femme.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya puis, relevant le menton, elle l'implora.

« Et je veux... Je veux être avec toi, tous les jours… tous les jours de notre vie! »

Ce fut le coup fatal sur le cœur d'Adrien.

Il cessa alors de lutter, de se battre, de se démener contre l'inévitable.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Ladybug, et il aimait Marinette. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

« Notre amour a failli détruire le monde une fois, continua la jeune-femme avec force. C'est... C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la _certitude_ qu'il n'en était pas ainsi. J'ai la certitude qu'au contraire, ensemble, nous pouvons tout accomplir, qu'ensemble, nous pouvons sauver le monde. »

Elle l'aimait aussi, elle l'acceptait enfin. Elle le choisissait_ lui_, enfin.

Elle aimait Adrien depuis si longtemps, et elle aimait Chat Noir. Et ce jour-là, le jour de son akumatisation, elle le lui avait exprimé sans peur ni barrière. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Adrien, comme il l'avait longtemps cru. Elle l'avait reconnu lui, son compagnon, _son chaton. _

« C'est toi qui m'a fait croire cela. C'est ton sourire, ta douceur, tes blagues folles et ta détermination. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... Et si tu le voulais. Si tu voulais m'accorder une dernière chance de te prouver que _je peux_ être ta force... »

« Adrien. »

Le jeune-homme se retourna vers Plagg.

« Il est temps maintenant. Il est temps pour vous deux d'être heureux. Va… va la sauver.»

Adrien le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis, doucement, presque mécaniquement, hocha la tête.

Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux, puis, s'accrochant à nouveau à la rambarde, se releva lentement.

Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur brûlait, alors qu'une nouvelle force se rassemblait dans chacun de ses membres.

La peur semblait vouloir le paralyser, l'empêcher d'avancer. Il l'avait rejeté, abandonné et déçu. Elle ne survivrait peut-être pas à la pensée que son Chat était aussi son Adrien.

Mais l'amour en cet instant surpassait tout.

« Je t'en prie Chat... Ne disparait pas de ma vie! »

_« Et toi de le mienne », _souffla-t-il en lâchant la rambarde.

Puis il fit un pas vers elle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonne année à tous! Petit cadeau en ce premier janvier ;)_

_LeleCo, tu m'as vraiment fait rire avec tous tes commentaires. Je sais que je devrais ressentir de la peine que tu aies fait une nuit blanche mais... savoir que c'est MON histoire qui t'a tenue réveillée toute la nuit c'est... comment dire? Le rêve de tout écrivain! Haha! Merci beaucoup!_

_Pour écrire une histoire dramatique, je pense qu'il faut nous même en avoir vécu une. Les plus profonds sentiments que j'ai fait ressentir à nos deux héros venaient des sentiments que j'ai ressentis il y a quelques années maintenant. La fameuse crise d'angoisse que Marinette a vécue après la visite de Plagg ressemble à celles que peuvent vivre beaucoup de gens autours de nous. La dépression et l'anxiété sont un fléau de plus en plus connu._

_En ce début d'année, je me suis dit que je voulais vous apporter de l'espoir. Vous dire que même lorsque le tableau de notre vie n'a plus aucune couleur, qu'il reste de la lumière quelque part. Cherchez de l'aide professionnelle. Parlez à votre famille, vos amis. Ils ne vous croiront peut-être pas tous, mais l'un d'entre eux pourra devenir votre phare. Priez! Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Cette dépression majeure que j'ai vécue, je m'en suis débarrassée dans un combat qui a duré plus de trois ans. Mais j'ai réussi et vous le pouvez aussi!_

_Ce chapitre représentera alors l'espoir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

Il était là, à sa droite.

Et il s'approchait d'elle.

Mécaniquement, Marinette pivota afin de lui faire face, son cœur acceptant difficilement ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Qu'il était là. Qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée et le visage caché par la capuche de son chandail, Chat Noir avançait, contournant les personnes qui, immobiles, le regardaient avec stupéfaction et émerveillement.

Elle vit une larme glisser sur la mâchoire de son compagnon et le cœur de la jeune-femme sembla vouloir sauter de sa poitrine, se décrocher ou même exploser.

Il venait vers elle, et elle était figée, incapable de croire qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser une dernière chance.

Incapable de croire que cela arrivait vraiment.

C'était lui, elle en était sûre. À travers chacun de ses pas, elle pouvait reconnaître les mouvements familiers du corps de celui avec qui elle avait combattu tant d'années, de celui qu'elle connaissait plus que par cœur.

Dans l'affaissement de ses épaules, dans le tremblement de sa mâchoire, elle pouvait ressentir avec exactitude les sentiments du jeune-homme. Sa honte, sa culpabilité. Se regrets.

Et sa certitude.

Une certitude si forte, si résolue que Marinette fut persuadée qu'il n'hésitait plus, qu'il savait où il allait et ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et il revenait à elle. Il revenait _réellement_ à elle.

Et soudain, alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il fut devant elle, sur le comptoir. Tout près d'elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Complètement contre lui.

Sa force, l'odeur si familière de ses vêtements et les battements rapides de son cœur, tout cela enveloppa Marinette avec une telle intensité qu'elle dut canaliser chacune de ses forces afin de ne pas perdre pied.

Tremblante de tout son corps, elle leva les bras lentement et les passa autour de lui, comme à tâtons, comme s'il ne pouvait pas être réellement là.

Mais il était bel et bien là. Ses doigts frôlaient vraiment les vêtements de son compagnon et lorsqu'elle le réalisa enfin, elle raffermit sa prise de toutes les forces qui lui restaient et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son torse.

Chat Noir n'attendit pas une seconde. Il lui rendit le geste si complètement que le souffle de la jeune-femme se coupa.

Les sanglots de Marinette reprirent alors en force lorsqu'elle accepta enfin l'entière réalité. Il était revenu à elle. Il avait décidé de la croire, de croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Il lui avait redonné sa chance et il avait abandonné l'idée de fuir loin d'elle.

Alors elle ne put plus rien contrôler et tout explosa en elle. Tout explosa en même temps. Ses émotions ainsi que celles des gens qui les entouraient.

Tous se mirent à applaudir et à crier si fort que les deux jeunes-gens sursautèrent. Et les larmes de Marinette redoublèrent quand la joie contagieuse des gens de l'aéroport la frappa de plein fouet.

« Je vous transporte ailleurs, cria soudain la voix de Kakji proche de son oreille. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand on aura nettoyé tout ce désordre! Accrochez-vous! »

Marinette eut à peine le temps de se préparer et de comprendre, que soudain, ce fut le silence total.

Toujours dans les bras de son compagnon, elle ressentit avec force le changement de température. L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, dans son cou puis passa sur ses jambes, soulevant légèrement les pans de sa robe.

Autour d'eux, seul le bruissement du vent sur les feuilles d'un arbre troublait le calme des environs.

Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur celui qui la tenait contre lui, elle resserra son étreinte, refusant de laisser aller la chaleur qu'elle et Chat Noir partageaient. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses joues, que son corps était encore pris de spasmes et que seuls ses pleurs troublaient la tranquillité des lieux.

Mais rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, et elle se laissa aller, réalisant à peine combien son compagnon tremblait lui aussi tout contre elle.

Tout cela était trop pour Marinette. Beaucoup trop.

Et elle avait du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire. En quelques heures à peine, son cœur était passé par tant d'émotions que son esprit semblait vouloir s'évader de son corps. Corps qui ne pouvait plus non plus la soutenir plus longtemps.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et, ayant épuisé jusqu'à ses dernières forces, Chat Noir s'affaissa avec elle.

Assis sur le sol, les jambes entrecroisées et toujours l'un contre l'autre, Chat Noir se mit soudain en mouvement, affolant un peu plus le cœur de la jeune-femme.

Elle sentit les mains chaudes de son partenaire remonter vers sa nuque et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Doucement, il y enfouit son visage et elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il tremblait tout autant qu'elle.

Un million de papillon s'envolèrent dans son ventre, alors que son cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine.

Elle réalisa alors, à travers le brouillard qu'elle tentait de dissiper dans son esprit, qu'ils étaient seuls, au milieu de nulle part, et qu'ils avaient le temps. Le temps de se découvrir, de se parler, de vraiment se faire face. Pour la première fois. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

Elle détacha alors ses bras tremblants de la taille de son compagnon et les remonta jusqu'à sa capuche, qu'elle retira doucement.

Sous ses doigts, elle sentit le jeune-homme se raidir légèrement. Elle sentit sa peur, son hésitation.

Elle décida donc de prendre son temps, de respecter le rythme du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait plus le faire fuir, plus jamais.

Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait été déçu de découvrir son identité, mais la force avec laquelle il retenait son corps contre le sien démontrait le contraire. Chat Noir n'avait jamais osé la toucher ni envahir son intimité. Pourtant, à cet instant-là, ses gestes, sa douceur, sa force étaient si intimes, si personnels qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ être déçu par elle. Au contraire.

Alors elle fit un pas de plus et doucement, elle glissa elle aussi ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle aimait et pivota son visage de manière à ce que leurs joues se touchent. La chaleur de Chat, le tremblement de ses mains et son odeur de livres neufs et de menthe fraiche provoquèrent un sentiment de bien-être total dans le cœur de Marinette.

Elle se sentit revivre.

Une envie forte lui monta alors dans le ventre. L'envie de le voir, de le regarder, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. L'envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Soudain, elle eut envie de savoir. De _tout_ savoir.

Son corps se déplaça par lui-même et elle recula légèrement.

« Attends… », murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Marinette se figea et quelque chose dans son ventre se retourna.

Changeait-il d'idée? S'était-elle trompée?

Soudain, une peur accablante l'envahit, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas interprété les choses correctement.

« J'ai… »

Il se racla la gorge.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Avant… Avant que tu ne me vois… »

Une seconde fois depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Le soulagement la percuta si fort qu'elle hoqueta.

Elle avait vraiment eu raison. Il ne comptait plus partir loin d'elle.

« Je…, commença le jeune-homme, je m'en veux… _tellement…_ de… de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir _su_ ce par quoi tu passais. »

Sa voix tremblait et Marinette pouvait ressentir tout le poids du fardeau qu'il portait à présent qu'elle lui avait dévoilé la totalité de ses sentiments.

« Chaton… »

« Je m'en veux… de ne pas t'avoir cru. Tu… Je… Surtout _toi, _ma Lady,j'aurais dû te croire. Te faire confiance… jusqu'à la fin… Comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'aurais dû…»

Marinette avança ses mains et les pressa contre les joues de son partenaire. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et doucement, elle se déplaça et posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Chaton, lui souffla-t-elle. Rien. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis lâcha un soupir triste, plein de regret.

« J'ai été tellement idiote… J'ai été_ tellement_… »

« Marinette. »

Le cœur de la jeune-femme s'emballa férocement dans sa cage thoracique.

Marinette.

_Marinette._

L'entendre prononcer son prénom incendia son corps au complet et une nouvelle émotion monta en elle.

Il la connaissait. Ou la reconnaissait. Il savait qui elle était, et son prénom sonnait si bien dans sa bouche.

« Ne sois pas cruelle envers toi-même », lui murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant doucement ses lèvres.

Il descendit alors ses bras et les passa autour de sa taille, la ramenant un peu plus près de lui. Garder les yeux fermés devint une torture presque insoutenable pour Marinette alors que son cœur battait à la folie.

« Mais… pour ma part, continua le jeune-homme, la voix tremblante d'émotion, je te demande pardon…. Je te demande… mille fois pardon. Je… Je te demande dix mille fois pardon, cent-mmmh…»

Marinette ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle n'eut qu'à s'avancer doucement et capturer les lèvres du garçon qui désespérait de recevoir son pardon.

Le visage entre ses mains, elle pressa pleinement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Longtemps. Dans un baiser d'une douceur et d'une langueur indescriptibles.

La chaleur du visage de son être aimé contre le sien, la sensation de sa peau et de ses cils effleurant les siens. Le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau. Tout. Tout s'imprégna en elle comme une chaleur douce qui se répand jusqu'au fin fond de l'âme.

Oh, combien la chaleur de Chat Noir lui apportait réconfort, amour et félicité!

Ne ressentait-il pas lui aussi combien elle l'aimait? Ne savait-il pas qu'elle lui avait pardonné à l'instant-même où il avait sauté sur le comptoir des hôtesses de l'air pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher?

Ne savait-il pas qu'elle avait abattu, broyé et même anéanti le mur qu'elle avait construit entre eux? Qu'elle était prête à se donner à lui complètement?

Elle se recula légèrement, se séparant à peine de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime tellement… Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Un long silence se posa entre eux alors que Chat Noir restait immobile, tremblant sous ses doigts.

Marinette recula un peu plus son visage, les yeux toujours fermés, consciente que son compagnon n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. Il l'avait accepté, mais n'y avait pas répondu et Marinette sentit que ses hésitations, ses doutes ne s'étaient pas évaporés.

Chat Noir hésitait encore.

Quelque chose l'arrêtait, quelque chose le paralysait.

Soudain, Marinette sentit une larme passer de la joue de son compagnon sur ses doigts et une tristesse infinie envahit son cœur.

Pourquoi hésitait-il autant? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant le blesser qu'il ne pouvait accepter son amour, alors qu'il l'avait tant recherché, alors qu'elle était enfin là, auprès de lui?

Alors Chat Noir secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« On se connait », murmura-t-il.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune-femme.

_On se connait._

« On se connait, continua le jeune-homme. Depuis longtemps. Dans nos vies quotidiennes. »

Marinette eut soudain de la difficulté à respirer.

« Et…, commença-t-elle, incapable d'y réfléchir clairement. C'est… C'est un problème pour toi? »

Elle le sentit à nouveau secouer la tête et il approcha à nouveau son visage du sien, resserrant son emprise autour d'elle.

« Oh Marinette… Un problème pour _moi_? »

À travers le ton de sa voix, elle ressentit qu'il souriait légèrement, bien que tristement.

« Tu es… Tu es si belle, si incroyable et merveilleuse, avec et sans ton masque. Mais… »

_Mais…_

Marinette fronça les sourcils, l'angoisse d'entendre la suite lui enserrant les entrailles.

« Mais savoir qui je suis… pour toi… ce… ce sera… »

La voix du jeune-homme s'étrangla, alors que les émotions refusaient de le laisser continuer.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de secouer la tête alors que l'envie d'éclater de rire monta soudainement en elle.

Elle se retint, comprenant que les émotions que ressentait l'homme qu'elle aimait étaient réelles. Qu'il souffrait vraiment.

Il pensait réellement qu'elle ne pourrait l'accepter tel qu'il était?

Elle pressa à nouveau ses mains contre son visage, le forçant à relever légèrement la tête afin de lui faire face plus complètement. Si elle avait pu le regarder, elle aurait plongé son regard dans le sien avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait réduit au silence chacun de ses doutes, chacune de ses incertitudes.

« Oh Chaton… Qui que tu sois… _Qui que tu sois_, je t'aime. Tu m'entends? Je t'aime, je t'aime… Je t'aime, je… »

Les bras de Chat Noir quittèrent sa taille pour remonter vers son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Plus intensément cette fois, plus ardemment.

Si ardemment que le cœur de Marinette s'emballa furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Mais déjà Chat Noir reculait, brisant le contact, laissant la jeune-femme pantoise.

Sous ses doigts, Marinette sentit la bataille intérieure que son compagnon livrait. Elle sentit son désir de l'aimer complètement, sans mur ni barrière, mais aussi son angoisse de s'approcher trop d'elle, de se dévoiler à elle.

Elle entreprit alors de glisser les bras autour de son cou, de le réconforter, de le serrer avec force contre elle, mais il baissa la tête en plein milieu de son geste.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

« J'ai peur… »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche. Elle devait le rassurer, le convaincre…

Mais il fut plus rapide.

« J'ai peur… de te blesser encore plus. J'ai peur de … ta réaction. »

La jeune-femme resta immobile quelques instants.

Étaient-ils des ennemis dans leurs vies quotidiennes? Ne s'entendaient-ils pas? Pourquoi avoir si peur de la blesser?

Comment était-ce même possible que cela arrive?

Alors elle entreprit de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou du jeune-homme, puis, accompagnée du désir de le rassurer, de le combler d'amour, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, un peu plus bas, sur sa mâchoire.

Elle sentit le corps de son compagnon se figer légèrement alors qu'un goût salé s'installait sur ses lèvres. Elle réalisa qu'il avait dû pleurer autant qu'elle.

« Toi et moi, contre le monde entier, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu te souviens? »

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue. Tout contre elle, elle sentit le corps de son compagnon se remettre en mouvement.

Elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher légèrement, sa respiration ralentir, mais elle savait, elle _sentait_ qu'il hésitait encore, que tout en lui était figé par la peur.

« Plus jamais tout seul, continua-t-elle en déposant un autre baiser sur sa joue. Plus jamais dans la souffrance tout seul, mais ensemble, n'est-ce pas Chaton? »

Puis elle attendit, quelques secondes. Peut-être même quelques minutes, mais elle attendit longtemps alors que dans ses bras, Chat restait immobile.

Puis, lentement, il leva les mains et les posa sur sa nuque, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Posant à nouveau son front contre le sien, il murmura.

« Toujours ensemble alors »

Un sentiment de bonheur infini s'immisça dans tout l'être de Marinette.

Alors elle se recula et ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et le bleu du ciel rencontra le vert émeraude.

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de son compagnon, la puissante magie protectrice qui entourait la jeune-femme s'évapora enfin devant son acceptation de lui dévoiler son identité, et il sembla soudain à Marinette qu'un millier d'écailles tombaient une par une de ses yeux, formant une image nette de celui qui se tenait devant elle.

Et le regard du garçon devant elle était si plein d'émotions qu'elle referma ses yeux un instant. Il y avait tant de peur, tant de peine et de culpabilité dans le regard de son Chat. Tant de souffrance.

Et tant de tendresse, de douceur mêlée d'appréhension.

Et tellement,_ tellement_ d'amour.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et cette fois-ci, la magie protectrice laissa place à la réalité, dévoilant ce qu'aucun n'aurait pu voir autrement.

Et cette fois-ci, Marinette ne put se retenir de chanceler, puis de reculer, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Elle trébucha et quelque part dans son esprit, elle enregistra qu'elle se trouvait dans un champ. Qu'autour d'elle, de longs épis de maïs les entouraient et qu'en dessous d'elle, les racines rêches d'un arbre lui égratignaient les mains et les jambes alors qu'elle reculait encore, s'éloignant le plus possible du jeune-homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Son dos percuta violemment l'arbre derrière elle et lorsque le jeune-homme se redressa, paniqué par sa réaction, elle secoua violement la tête, le forçant d'un simple regard à s'arrêter.

« Non… »

Marinette secoua à nouveau la tête, s'obligeant à effacer, à rectifier la vision du garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit et il était toujours là, et il la regardait avec appréhension, son bras tenant son autre bras, la crainte installée sur son visage, la honte assombrissant son regard.

Adrien se tenait devant elle.

_Son Adrien._

Une vague fulgurante d'émotion monta en elle et elle hoqueta douloureusement, secouant la tête sans arrêter.

« Non… Pas toi… »

Et si Adrien avait passé en revue chaque instant de sa vie passé avec Marinette lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité, la jeune-femme, au contraire, ne voyait qu'une seule et même chose.

Que son Chat Noir était _Adrien Agreste._

Le garçon dont elle avait détruit la vie.

Et elle eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer.

« Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible…, pleura-t-elle avec force. Pas toi… Pas… Toi… »

À travers ses larmes, elle vit le jeune-homme s'avancer légèrement.

« Tu as dû…, hoqueta-t-elle. Tu as dû… »

_Tu as dû te battre contre ton père…_

La détresse frappa Adrien de plein fouet, alors que devant lui, la femme qu'il aimait venait de réaliser combien il avait dû souffrir. Et soudain, sa peur laissa place au plus grand des chagrins.

Il s'était douté qu'elle souffrirait de cette découverte, et il avait eu raison.

Alors il s'avança vers elle, le désir presque ravageur de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'à partir de maintenant, tout irait mieux.

Mais elle poussa son corps un peu plus contre l'arbre, comme un animal apeuré.

Elle ne se sentait plus digne de lui, et une culpabilité écrasante l'étouffait.

« Et j'ai… »

_J'ai mis ton père en prison…_

Marinette eut soudain l'impression de manquer de souffle. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar.

« Et je n'ai pas… J'aurais dû… »

_J'aurais dû sauver ta mère..._

Les remords l'étouffèrent.

Elle avait accepté le fait qu'Adrien ne saurait jamais son secret, qu'elle ne le lui dévoilerait jamais. Elle avait accepté que pour la même raison, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.

Mais tout était différent maintenant.

Comment, _comment_ serait-elle jamais capable de vivre en sachant que son compagnon d'arme, son meilleur ami, son Chat était le fils du vilain qu'ils avaient affronté durant tant d'années, qu'ils avaient, _ensemble,_ arrêté. Qu'elle avait _elle-même _mis en prison!

Comment serait-elle jamais capable de vivre en sachant combien il avait dû souffrir, alors qu'il venait de découvrir le corps de sa mère…

C'était Chat Noir qui s'était effondré dans les rues de Paris et qui avait été ramené à l'hôpital, appelant sa mère avec agonie.

C'était Chat Noir qui avait souffert plus intensément qu'elle n'avait pu se l'imaginer, enfermé dans une solitude qu'elle-même n'avait pu briser.

C'était lui qui, ayant peur de la blesser, avait coupé tout contact avec elle. C'était lui qui, tous les soirs, pleurait dans le silence de sa chambre.

Et soudain, elle eut peur. Peur parce que son esprit sembla tout à coup vouloir s'évader de son corps, qu'elle se sentit soudain comme le jour où, dans sa chambre, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait perdu son compagnon, qu'elle était responsable de son malheur.

Et elle l'était. Elle l'avait réellement fait souffrir. Et il avait dû vivre la pire des épreuves, car il était _aussi_ celui qui avait mis son père en prison, car il était _aussi_ celui qui l'avait empêché de sauver sa propre mère.

Une douleur acérée frappa son cœur, puis son ventre, puis se propagea vers ses bras et ses jambes, alors qu'il lui était maintenant presque impossible de respirer.

Elle se sentit partir, comme cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois les jours et les semaines auparavant.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule. Devant elle se tenait celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, au risque de sa propre vie, et bien qu'il ne soit pas transformé à ce moment-là, la Marinette qui se trouvait devant lui était aussi sa Lady.

Et les deux femmes formaient maintenant une seule et même image dans son esprit.

Il avait toujours eu cette communion spéciale avec Ladybug, mais maintenant qu'elle était une personne entière devant lui, maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'elle était _sa_ Marinette, il y avait soudain plus qu'une communion.

Il y avait une véritable connexion entre leurs deux âmes.

Et Adrien sentit tout de suite l'énergie vacillante de sa compagne. Il devina chacune de ses réflexions, chacune de ses pensées et, sans hésiter, brisa le mur protecteur que Marinette venait à nouveau de créer entre eux, se frayant un chemin dans la noirceur qui attaquait l'âme de celle qu'il aimait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa à nouveau par la taille, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

« Marinette! Regarde-moi. »

Il tira doucement sur son menton. Le regard de la jeune-femme était embué, presque éteint.

« Marinette! »

Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers lui.

« Tu dois tellement… », pleura-t-elle avec agonie.

_M'en vouloir…_

Adrien secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Il ne la laisserait pas se noyer. Il ne la laisserait pas être emportée par les sentiments dévastateurs qui l'encerclaient.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il lui répondit.

« T'aimer Marinette. Le bon mot est _t'aimer_. »

La jeune-femme hoqueta. Il plaça alors sa main libre contre son visage, caressant sa joue doucement, chassant ses larmes.

« Nous n'aurions jamais pu prévoir que cela arriverait, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Nous n'aurions jamais pu… prévoir que le vilain serait le père du héros. »

Il passa ensuite doucement ses doigts sur ses taches de rousseur, caressant de son regard chaque détail du visage de Marinette.

Elle était si belle, et si généreuse.

Comment était-elle capable de se laisser souffrir pour lui? Ne savait-elle pas que sa douleur devenait obligatoirement la sienne? Que leur lien était si profond, si intime que chacune de ses émotions reflétaient les siennes?

Il fixa alors avec intensité son regard dans le sien.

Il se devait de la ramener.

« Et dans… dans ma malchance, il y a eu toi Marinette. »

Il l'aimait à tel point qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle.

« Il y a eu toi… depuis le début. Et il y a eu toi, lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin. Ça a toujours été toi… »

Le regard d'Adrien était si fort, si empreint de tendresse que la jeune-femme se sentit reprendre conscience, un pas à la fois.

Réalisant qu'elle était à bout de force, Adrien passa un bras autours de ses épaules, raffermissant sa prise autour d'elle. Plus jamais il ne la lâcherait.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie… »

Si proche de lui, tout contre lui, le corps de Marinette tremblait. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui, de la réchauffer. De lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, _vraiment_ là.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la tempe de la jeune-femme, et il y a déposa un baiser. Puis un autre, contrôlant à peine le désir de la couvrir d'amour.

« N'as-tu pas entendu mon message Mari? N'as-tu pas compris à quel point je t'aime? À quel point je vous aime toutes les deux. Toi et… et toi. Toi entièrement. »

Il descendit ses lèvres sur les pommettes de la jeune-femme et entreprit d'embrasser chacune des taches de rousseur qui décoraient merveilleusement son visage.

La tendresse des baisers d'Adrien, sa sérénité et la force de ses bras autour d'elle firent l'effet d'un baume sur l'âme de Marinette.

Mais il restait une chose à régler afin de la calmer complètement, et Adrien attendit, sans jamais cesser de couvrir son visage de baisers et de caresses, qu'elle-même soit prête à s'exprimer.

« Pourras-tu… un jour…, commença-t-elle le cœur douloureux, me pardonner? »

Adrien écarta doucement de son visage les mèches rebelles que le vent avait poussées.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

C'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien à pardonner. Et il ne lui en avait même jamais voulu, même lorsque sa Lady n'était pas encore Marinette.

Et cela, Marinette le ressentit à l'instant-même où Adrien prononça ces paroles.

« Et pour… le reste? », murmura-t-elle, une larme s'échappant sur sa joue.

_Et pour tous ces moments où je ne t'ai pas vu, alors que tu étais devant moi? _

Comme si c'était encore possible, il l'attira un peu plus vers elle, son regard si tendre, ses baisers si doux et ses mains si chaudes.

« N'as-tu rien entendu ma Lady ?, lui souffla-t-il. N'as-tu toujours pas réalisé que mon cœur est à toi et l'a toujours été ? J'ai beau vouloir fuir, sans toi, il m'est impossible de vivre… »

Une autre larme coula de la joue de Marinette, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas reliée à ses sentiments de détresse ou de chagrin.

Cette larme représentait l'espoir.

« Ne fuis plus… Je t'en supplie. Ne fuis plus. »

Adrien secoua la tête et dû retenir son corps de trembler sous l'impact des paroles de l'amour de sa vie.

« Plus jamais Mari. Plus jamais.»

Ils se regardèrent longuement, et pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, ils se virent réellement.

Là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu d'un champ de blé dans une terre inconnue, ils purent enfin se voir et entrevoir un futur sur lequel le soleil pourrait à nouveau se lever.

Marinette se demanda alors si le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait battait aussi fort que le sien, si son corps était sur le point de prendre feu, comme le sien, et si Adrien se noyait dans ses yeux autant qu'elle se noyait dans les siens.

Alors elle se redressa, approcha son visage du sien et entreprit de continuer ce qu'Adrien avait commencé.

Et tout sembla si nouveau pour elle alors que Chat Noir était devenu Adrien.

Les mains tremblantes sous l'effet de l'émotion, elle attrapa son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre, un peu plus bas, s'approcha un peu plus de ses lèvres, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau de doux baisers.

Arrivée au coin de sa bouche, elle se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon de ses rêves, anxieuse de savoir si elle pouvait continuer, s'il ressentait vraiment les sentiments qu'il venait de lui exprimer.

Ce qu'elle y vit l'acheva complètement.

Il y avait une telle dévotion, une telle idolâtrie dans le regard d'Adrien qu'elle crut en perdre la raison.

Alors il continua pour elle, l'attirant complètement contre lui, refermant la distance qui restait entre eux et pressa ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser et resserra son étreinte.

Elle senti alors les mains d'Adrien glisser derrière sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, pressant un peu plus son visage contre le sien.

La chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne provoqua une série de sensations fortes dans le ventre de la jeune-femme et elle sentit monter en elle la frustration de ne pas avoir assez de force pour affirmer plus complètement ce qu'elle voulait exprimer à Adrien.

Mais comme ils en avaient tant eu l'habitude dans leurs combats quotidiens, Adrien sentit tout de suite le changement chez Marinette et réagit instantanément.

Il détacha l'une de ses mains de ses cheveux et la glissa autours de sa taille, la retenant fermement, se penchant plus vers elle, l'embrassant un peu plus passionnément et un peu plus langoureusement. L'embrassant avec la force d'un homme qui aime vraiment.

Il ne la lâcherait plus. Plus jamais.

Enivrée par leur baiser, Marinette oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle oublia que des dizaines de personnes connaissaient maintenant son identité. Elle oublia que ses Kwamis étaient quelque part à Paris. Elle oublia même qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle oublia le monde entier et, dans les bras de son partenaire, de son premier amour, de son deuxième amour et de son dernier amour, elle se sentit enfin complète.

Et elle sut alors avec certitude qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde, et, sentant l'énergie ardente qui émanait de son compagnon, elle sut qu'il avait lui aussi trouvé la sienne.

Ils étaient enfin là où ils devaient être : ensemble.

* * *

_Si vous avez été avec moi depuis le début de cette aventure, laissez-moi un petit commentaire! Si vous lisez cette histoire des années après sa publication, laissez-moi quand même un commentaire! Ils me donnent toujours de l'énergie!_

_(Les deux derniers chapitres seront longs à arriver, je m'en excuse d'avance)_


	18. Épilogue

_Ça y est, une magnifique aventure se finit... J'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai tant appris ces derniers mois et j'ai de nouveaux rêves. Je vais continuer à écrire un roman qui tourne dans mon esprit depuis mes 19 ans. Je vais aussi commencer des études en littérature en septembre. J'aime vraiment écrire, et j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer assez pour un jour publier mes propres oeuvres._

_Merci de m'avoir suivi, et surtout encouragé. Sans vous, je doute que je serai allée aussi loin. Et merci à mes petits cocos de m'avoir obligé à regarder Miraculous avec eux!_

_N'oubliez pas de commenter :)_

_PS: si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous encourage à vous y inscrire. J'ai le goût d'écrire un ou deux textes "tranches de vie". Un jour, peut-être..._

* * *

_J'ai fait une erreur, et je la corrige maintenant. Pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, je m'excuse, mais je l'ai supprimé (disons que vous avez eu un léger bonus de le lire :P). Après maintes réflexions, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans mon histoire. Alors excusez-moi si je me répète dans ce chapitre._

**ÉPILOGUE**

_Un an et demi plus tard_

« Monsieur, voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire? »

Adrien sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers l'hôtesse qui venait juste de s'adresser à lui. Il lui sourit et lui répondit doucement.

« Non merci. »

La femme décida alors de continuer son chemin. Le sourire s'effaça du visage du jeune-homme alors qu'il portait à nouveau son attention sur la vue qui s'étendait au travers de son hublot.

L'immense ville de Paris se déployait devant lui et un peu plus loin, là-bas, s'élevait la Tour Eiffel.

Sans jamais fermer les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa à nouveau envahir par les multiples émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis le moment où son avion s'était mis à survoler la France.

Il n'avait jamais pensé y remettre les pieds un jour, et pourtant, il était bel et bien revenu.

Il inspira à nouveau, doucement et profondément, puis expira lentement, s'exerçant à lâcher prise sur ce qui l'angoissait et le troublait. Il se répéta en lui-même les paroles réconfortantes qu'il s'était efforcé d'apprendre par cœur.

Qu'il allait bien. Qu'il allait mieux. Que son père ne se trouvait plus à Paris et qu'il allait pouvoir se recueillir à nouveau sur le tombeau de sa mère. Qu'il était plus fort, mais surtout, qu'il n'était pas seul.

La voix du capitaine de bord crépita dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant l'atterrissage imminent de l'avion, faisant sursauter légèrement celle qui dormait à ses côtés.

Appuyée contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule et ses doigts entremêlés aux siens, Marinette dormait d'un sommeil légèrement agité.

Un sourire doux apparu à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Adrien alors qu'il posait doucement son front contre le cuir chevelu de sa compagne, se délectant de son odeur réconfortante.

Même si elle ne vivait plus au-dessus de la boulangerie de ses parents, Marinette dégageait toujours cette odeur de croissants et de pains au chocolat qui réchauffait son cœur.

Tout contre elle, il se sentit soudain plus serein. Elle avait toujours cet effet-là sur lui.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main chaude dans la sienne.

Même encore à ce jour, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était auprès de lui, qu'elle l'avait complètement accepté et surtout, qu'elle l'aimait assez pour l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

Il aurait tout sacrifié pour rester à ses côtés, même si la perspective de rester à Paris l'angoissait, mais la belle et douce jeune-femme avait décidé de le suivre, de lui donner le temps de guérir et de réapprendre à vivre.

Et c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, ensemble. Parce que Marinette aussi avait eu des cicatrices à guérir, une vie à reconstruire.

Main dans la main, ils avaient décidé de voyager, de découvrir le monde mais aussi d'aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Ils avaient fait partie de quelques missions humanitaires dans plusieurs pays d'Afrique, d'Amérique du Sud et d'Asie, se forgeant des amitiés et des expériences fortes tout au long du chemin.

Ils avaient aussi décidé d'avoir recours à de l'aide professionnelle afin de guérir des maux présents dans leurs cœurs, afin de prendre un nouveau départ. Et c'était l'une des meilleures décisions qu'ils avaient prise.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que leurs vies avaient été profondément bouleversées, et ils allaient maintenant mieux. Ils étaient devenus plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Et cela surtout parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Adrien se baissa légèrement et frotta le bout de son nez contre la joue de Marinette.

« Amour… »

La jeune-femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Mmmm… »

« Amour…, insista-t-il, frottant cette fois-ci le bout de son nez contre le sien. On peut voir la Tour Eiffel... »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune-femme ouvrit doucement ses beaux yeux bleus, s'adaptant tranquillement à la lumière environnante.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda à son tour par le hublot. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, comme pour chasser les dernières traces de son sommeil, puis pivota à nouveau vers Adrien.

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui et serra sa main.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Je vais bien, chuchota-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle leva le bras et posa sa main libre contre sa joue.

« On peut faire demi-tour. On peut aussi repartir quand tu voudras. »

Adrien posa sa main libre contre la sienne, puis déposa un baiser dans sa paume.

« Je sais Buginette… Et merci. »

Il inspira puis leva les yeux vers la ville qui s'étendait sous eux.

« Les choses sont plus faciles comparé à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je pense que ça ira. Et puis… quand je regarde la Tour, ou les toits de Paris, je ne vois pas que les mauvais moments. »

Marinette sourit et se tourna à son tour vers le hublot.

« Et que vois-tu? »

Adrien pointa la Tour Eiffel.

« Je vois le moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, au bas de la Tour Eiffel. Il y a déjà sept ans… »

Il rigola légèrement alors qu'une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait.

« Je vois le toit sur lequel tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule pour la première fois. Je vois le lycée, lorsque tu m'as accusé d'avoir posé un chewing-gum sur ta chaise. »

« Et où tu m'as offert ton parapluie en plein milieu d'un orage. »

« Que veux-tu…, rigola-t-il. Je suis un romantique dans l'âme… »

Marinette étouffa un rire puis les deux retombèrent dans un silence mêlé de souvenirs.

« C'est curieux, reprit Adrien. Mais ce dont je me rappelle surtout, ce ne sont pas les moments vécus, mais les sensations. L'anticipation de te revoir chaque jour, ce petit tressaillement de mon cœur lorsque tu me souriais, cette envie irrésistible de te faire grogner un peu plus ou de te provoquer. Cette chaleur qui se répandait en moi à chaque fois que tu étais à mes côtés…»

Marinette se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu as raison, sourit-t-elle. Un vrai romantique. »

Elle soupira exagérément.

« Quel dommage que tes jeux de mots ne se soient pas améliorés avec le temps... »

Adrien réagit instantanément et se mit brusquement à la chatouiller.

« Vraiment…, grogna-t-il sans la lâcher. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... »

Marinette lâcha un petit cri alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre ses points faibles.

Il la coinça dans ses bras et l'embrassa une fois, puis une deuxième fois, un peu plus longuement.

Il la connaissait plus que par cœur maintenant et il se doutait bien qu'elle tentait d'adoucir ses angoisses et son anxiété. Et cela fonctionnait.

Ces derniers mois, Marinette avait été comme un baume apaisant sur son cœur et l'avait enveloppé d'une telle tendresse qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu en l'espace de quelques mois seulement assez d'amour pour toute une vie.

Ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître profondément et intimement. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures, de nombreuses nuits à parler, à rire, à se confier et à s'aimer. Très vite, l'image de Ladybug et de Marinette n'avait fait plus qu'une dans son esprit, tout comme lui et Chat Noir dans celui de la jeune-femme.

Et les mots manquaient à Adrien pour décrire combien Marinette était merveilleuse.

S'il s'était imaginé le bonheur avant de la fréquenter, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait avec elle à présent. Certes, rien n'était parfait et la vie leur avait aussi apporté son lot d'épreuves durant ces derniers mois, mais tant qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait invincible.

« Tu sais, reprit Adrien. Le dessin que tu as fait lorsque tu m'as rencontré… »

Marinette hocha la tête, visiblement gênée de l'œuvre qu'elle avait dessiné lors de leur rencontre.

« Est-ce que tu en rêves encore? »

La question sembla surprendre Marinette, et même si Adrien connaissait déjà la réponse, il avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau de la bouche de sa bien-aimée.

Il avait besoin de réconfort, alors qu'ils s'approchaient un peu plus de l'aéroport et Marinette le comprit.

« Je n'en rêve plus Adrien, puisqu'il est en train de se réaliser. »

Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« Et le tableau que nous sommes en train de peindre est tellement plus magnifique que mon petit gribouillis. »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu me rends heureuse Chaton. Je vais le répéter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit imprimé dans ton esprit. Tu réalises mes rêves et tu me donnes des ailes. Tu m'as permis de me replonger dans ma passion, de créer à nouveau. Tu m'apportes tant de bonheur… Et si tu en as besoin, nous repartirons. Je n'ai pas le désir de vivre à nouveau à Paris. Je veux juste être à tes côtés. Compris? »

Adrien hocha la tête, mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, Marinette se languissait de revoir ses parents, de courir à nouveau dans les rues de Paris et peut-être même sur ses toits.

Il savait qu'elle avait hâte d'ouvrir la boite magique qu'elle avait confiée à sa mère et dans laquelle tous ses Kwamis l'attendaient avec impatience.

Après leurs retrouvailles, Bunnyx était à nouveau apparue devant les deux jeunes-gens, leur expliquant plusieurs points importants.

Le premier avait été qu'elle ne les séparerait plus, qu'ils avaient maintenant assez de force en eux pour protéger l'autre. Le deuxième avait été qu'ils auraient d'autres ennemis dans le futur, d'autres épreuves à affronter.

Marinette n'avait pas pu le supporter. Sa double-vie l'avait tant affecté qu'elle n'avait pu imaginer devoir traverser à nouveau les mêmes épreuves. Elle avait atteint un point d'épuisement si extrême que ses forces n'étaient plus suffisantes pour lui permettre d'accepter de continuer à jouer le rôle de Ladybug.

Adrien l'avait tout de suite compris, et même si Plagg et Tikki avait été affectés par la décision de la jeune-femme, il l'avait soutenu. Peu importe qu'elle soit une héroïne, peu importe quoi que ce soit, il s'était juré de l'épauler dans chacune de ses décisions.

Le fait qu'Adrien soit prêt à délaisser son rôle pour elle avait beaucoup pesé sur la conscience de Marinette, mais il avait réussi à la persuader qu'il ne prenait pas cette décision simplement pour elle, mais aussi pour lui.

Et cela avait vraiment été le désir de son cœur. Il avait aimé être un héros, mais ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était d'être _son_ héros. De se battre à _ses _côtés.

S'étant sentie tant respectée et aimée, Marinette avait alors décidé de retarder sa décision, de prendre le temps de réfléchir et surtout, de s'accorder une pause.

Durant leur voyage, elle avait acheté un cahier de croquis puis, après de longs mois sans tenir un crayon dans ses mains, elle s'était remise à dessiner. Et ce qui avait étonné le plus Adrien lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté de lui montrer ses croquis furent les petits détails qui ornaient chaque vêtement et chaque accessoire, ainsi que le titre de la collection qu'elle venait de créer.

_Noir et Coccinelle_

Puis un soir, alors qu'ils étaient de passage à New York, Marinette s'était transformée pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles et s'était élancée dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à la rattraper, de nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

Il avait alors su que Ladybug reviendrait.

À cette pensée, mais surtout devant l'anticipation de la revoir courir sur les toits de Paris, Adrien reprit la main de Marinette et y déposa un léger baiser.

Puis, une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux.

« Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur? »

Marinette pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

« Non, quoi? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est la réaction d'Alya et de Nino quand ils sauront que nous nous sommes mariés avant eux. »

Marinette se crispa soudain et fit une grimace.

Adrien vit son regard glisser vers l'anneau qui décorait son annulaire et l'expression de Marinette se transforma. Il sut alors qu'elle se remémorait ce jour, en Italie, où ils avaient cherché à se protéger de la pluie.

Sans le savoir, ils étaient arrivés sous le perron de la petite église dont Émilie Agreste avait tant parlé à Adrien. Là où elle avait toujours rêvé de se marier.

Et ce fut son fils qui réalisa ce rêve.

Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais ils s'aimaient tant qu'ils n'avaient qu'écouté leurs cœurs cet après-midi-là. Trempés jusqu'aux os, et ayant pour seuls témoins Plagg et Tikki, le vieux prêtre de l'Église les avait marié devant l'autel.

Le regard de Marinette vibrait devant ce souvenir et Adrien sut que, tout comme lui, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Bunnyx m'a promis qu'Alya resterait toujours à mes côtés, envers et contre tout… »

Adrien leva un sourcil, amusé.

« Essayes-tu de te trouver une excuse? »

Marinette fit la moue.

« Oui… »

Il rigola doucement.

« Ne t'en fait pas _Madame Agreste_, on s'est marié avant eux, mais eux auront un bébé avant nous. Ça rend les choses équitables non? »

Marinette sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait qu'ils allaient non seulement au mariage de leurs deux amis, mais qu'Alya attendait aussi son premier enfant.

« En effet, _Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, _c'est un argument qu'on pourrait utiliser. »

Elle se tut soudain et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ses mensonges pesaient toujours sur sa conscience, mais c'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle avait maintenant accepté.

« Tu sais ce qui me fait peur? »

Ce fut à son tour de demander.

« Le lancement de ta collection? »

Marinette secoua la tête.

« Un peu, mais non… »

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai peur…, commença Marinette, de la réaction des gens de Paris lorsque nous réapparaîtrons en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Adrien se tut un instant.

Suite à l'épisode de New-York, ils s'étaient souvent transformés dans les pays qu'ils avaient visités, et même si de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet, jamais personne n'avait réussi à les prendre en photo. Ils avaient été très prudents dans leur déplacement ou leurs interventions, pour la simple raison que Marinette n'était pas encore sûre d'enfiler à nouveau le costume officiellement.

« Alors tu t'es décidée? », demanda doucement Adrien.

Elle passa les bras autours de sa taille et pressa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Suite au dévoilement de son identité à l'aéroport de Paris, la presse parisienne s'était déchaînée. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Bunnyx et des trois Kwamis qui l'accompagnaient, aucune vidéo de surveillance n'avait réussi à capturer les images des deux jeunes-gens.

Une cinquantaine de personnes avait vu le vrai visage de Marinette, mais par fidélité, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait parlé à la presse. Et ceux qui, dans le futur, aurait été tenté de le faire avaient été arrêtés et empêchés par Bunnyx elle-même.

Marinette avait réussi à s'en sortir de justesse, mais même encore aujourd'hui, Paris spéculait. De nombreuses théories circulaient au sujet de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, l'héroïne n'était plus jamais apparue. Certains disaient que le jeune-homme qui s'était volatilisé sous leurs yeux était Chat Noir, d'autres se demandaient si le héros qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines était vraiment celui qui avait emporté Ladybug.

De nombreux messages d'amour avaient circulé sur internet, encourageant les héros à se montrer. Tous se demandaient si Ladybug avait retrouvé son compagnon alors que sa déclaration d'amour avait fait le tour de la planète.

Même encore aujourd'hui, Paris attendait le retour de leurs héros.

« Oui, répondit Marinette, Ladybug est prête à revenir. Que ce soit à Paris ou ailleurs. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Adrien.

« Mais seulement si Chat Noir est à ses côtés. »

Adrien lui sourit, une douce chaleur envahissant tout son être, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Toujours, Marinette. Toujours. »

Ils tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur la ville, soudain impatients de renouer avec tout ce qu'ils avaient aimé de Paris, soudain impatient de commencer une nouvelle étape de leur vie.

Et plus tard ce soir-là, la ville fut en émoi alors que partout se chantait le retour des deux héros.

Mais parmi toutes les nouvelles publiées cette nuit-là, celle qui retint le plus l'attention fut celle d'Alya Césaire sur le Ladyblog. On pouvait y voir une photo de Chat Noir saluer la foule, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres alors que Ladybug déposait un baiser sur sa joue, photo accompagnée du titre : « Ladybug a retrouvé son Chat Noir »

**FIN**


End file.
